Lo que dejamos ir
by Candice Saint-Just
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha se ha fatalmente enamorado de alguien que no debería y es correspondido. Tras el término de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, él regresa a Konoha, volviendo complicada su vida. Se casa con Sakura a pesar de que ella no lo ama, ni él a ella...Pero, ¿las cosas son lo que parecen?
1. Engaño colorido

**Lo que dejamos ir.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación de un libro que prefiero no decir cual es y si lo quieren saber sólo avísenme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,**_

_**una sombra, una ficción, y el**_

_**mayor bien es pequeño:**_

_**que toda la vida es sueño y los**_

_**sueños, sueños son.**_

_**Calderón de la Barca.**_

**Capítulo 1: Engaño colorido.**

Sasuke Uchiha no era una bella persona pero la gente no solía darse cuenta de ello hasta después de quedar atrapada por su sutil hechizo.

De grandes e inexpresivos ojos negros, cabello oscuro con destellos azules y de cejas bien trazadas del mismo color realzado por su blanca tez era un centro de gravedad para las mujeres que solían quedar atrapadas por su boca rosada de apariencia suave y de su imponente porte: metro ochenta y cinco de alto.

Tras el término de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Sasuke había regresado a Konoha en vista de haber cumplido con todos sus objetivos y sin ningún otro que le interesara realmente. Por el momento quería tranquilidad después de años de haber estado entrenando arduamente y lleno de odio hacia Itachi.

Por otra parte, la gente de Konoha estaba demasiado ocupada en reconstruir sus hogares y a la aldea para pensar mucho en el regreso del Uchiha, además pensaban que sería bueno para ellos tenerlo de su lado en caso de hacer frente a un enemigo por lo que lo consideraron casi como una bendición.

Ahora era una tarde calurosa a finales del mes de abril.

El viento cálido le revolvía el cabello mientras se encontraba en la entrada de su casa hablando de mala gana con Naruto y Hinata, quienes fueron para recordarle de la reunión que se celebraría por la noche en casa de los Yamanaka.

—Tienes que ir, teme—le decía Naruto con su fastidiosa voz—. Es una distracción para nosotros que hemos hecho tanto, además habrá un anuncio especial.

—No me interesa, dobe—para él que toda la aldea se fuera al diablo.

—Sólo para que te des cuenta del buen amigo que soy, te lo diré—Naruto pareció no escucharlo—: está noche se anunciará…

—Pero—interrumpió Hinata con timidez a Naruto— se supone que no debemos hablar de ello.

—No importa Hina, de todos modos se sabrá y es para que el teme se anime a ir.

Hinata opto por no decir nada más.

—Como te decía, teme—continuo Naruto ignorando la mirada fulminante de Sasuke— está noche se hará oficial el compromiso entre Benjiro Yamanaka y Takara Shiranui…

Sasuke dejo de escuchar.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro a pesar de ser mediodía. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir Naruto. Simplemente no podía-ni quería- creer que era cierto ya que sabía que Takara estaba enamorada de él…

…y él de ella.

Todavía recordaba que todo comenzó un día hacia tres meses, con poco tiempo de haber llegado a la aldea, cuando fue enviado para una misión de reconocimiento de los daños sufridos en la parte sur del País del Fuego con Takara como compañero.

Al principio le fastidio tener como compañero a una mujer pero pronto descubrió que se sentía cómodo a su lado, cosa que lo sorprendió. Ella era muy amable y sabía darle su espacio. Con sus ojos café claro, siempre soñadores y mirando algo que él no podía ver, le miraban con ternura que nadie había demostrado hacia él en muchos años.

Al regresar de la misión ella lo frecuentaba para saber cómo estaba. Pasaban horas sentados a la sombra de un árbol en la banca del jardín trasero de Sasuke. Con su cabello marrón oscuro acariciado por el viento y con la cara iluminada por el sol del ocaso, Sasuke la admiraba mientras ella le contaba cuanto extrañaba los días pasados en que la Guerra era algo lejano.

La mayoría del tiempo Sasuke no entendía nada de lo que Takara le decía y, sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba, salvo estar a su lado siempre que sus ojos lo miraran con esa pasión que sólo guardaba para él.

Es por eso que era absurdo que ella se fuera a casar con el idiota de Benjiro Yamanaka, ese tonto que sólo hacia lo que los demás le ordenaran; alguien sin sesos.

No podía ser cierto.

—Teme, ¿estás bien?—pregunto Naruto mirándolo preocupado—. Te pusiste pálido.

—Sí—respondió cortante Sasuke.

—Entonces, ¿irás a la reunión?

—Definitivamente sí—iba a impedir esa boda como fuera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de que Naruto y Hinata se fueran, Sasuke se paso todo la tarde pensando en la manera en qué podía impedir esa boda y llegó a la conclusión de que Takara y él se tendrían que escapar juntos.

A la hora de la reunión, ya entrada la noche, todos los conocidos estaban ahí. Sin molestarse en saludar ni fijarse en las miradas que las mueres le dedicaban, busco entre todo la gente a Takara hasta que la encontró; estaba espléndida con ese vestido rojo.

— ¡Sasuke!—le dijo con entusiasmo al verlo, acercándose a él—. Me alegra que hayas venido.

Sasuke no pudo responder porque detrás de ella apareció un rubio de bondadosos ojos azules y de tez pálida. Era Benjiro.

En un instante su sonrisa desapareció.

—Hola, Sasuke—saludo amable Benjiro—. Takara me habla siempre de ti. Eres más apuesto de lo que pensé.

—Hola—Sasuke no pudo fingir una sonrisa.

— ¿Te apetece platicar un rato?—propuso Benjiro.

—Lo siento—se disculpo Sasuke— pero quiero ir al jardín. Con permiso—re fue lo más rápido posible y sin mirar atrás se dirigió al salón perfectamente iluminado.

Estaba hecho una furia. Haría que Takara muriera de celos y no iba a ser difícil con el traje negro que traía puesto y la camisa blanca desabrochada en el que todas las mujeres posaban sus ojos.

Satisfecho, pronto logro tener un club de admiradoras a su alrededor, la mayoría jóvenes que no eran ninjas y unas cuantas compañeras de la Academia. Disfruto como los demás hombres lo vieron con envidia ocultada por odio; sin embargo no le prestó atención a ninguna como Takara estaba haciendo con él porque no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con Sasuke sino que solo tenía ojos para Benjiro quien estaba sentado a sus pies con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas en tanto que ella le sonreía.

Sasuke no podía soportarlo.

Furioso se fue del lugar para tomar algo.

— ¿Quiere una copa?—le pregunto alguien al llegar al salón.

Sasuke fijo su vista en el intruso.

Era un apuesto hombre de cabello castaño claro, tez blanca, ojos color miel y de una sonrisa torcida que hacía que fuera insoportable. Era Kenji Furukawa. Le parecía curioso que fue él la primera persona que hablara cuando fue también la primera persona que vio al llegar a Konoha.

—Gracias—Sasuke acepto el trago.

—Kenji, te estaba buscando—oyó la conocida voz de una mujer.

—Acabo de llegar—respondió Kenji.

—Uchiha—saludo Sakura con un deje de voz burlona.

Sasuke la miro casi con odio.

Desde que había vuelto a la aldea la había visto muy poco y ella no hacía nada para acercarse a él pero siempre mirándolo con burla cuando lo veía. Se dio cuenta que ya no era la niña que había dejado en una banca, ya era una mujer y aunque odiara aceptarlo, era hermosa.

El vestido verde esmeralda que traía resaltaban sus ojos y su cabello recogido en un moño dejaban ver su fina cara, dando un toque inocente su sonrisa brillante.

— ¿Divirtiéndote?—Sasuke noto la ironía.

La mirada intensa de Sakura parecía ver dentro de él.

—Luego nos vemos—se fue sin esperar respuesta, agarrada del brazo de Kenji.

Vio a Sakura acercarse a la mesa en donde se encontraban Kakashi, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Naruto y Hinata; en conclusión, todos los perdedores de Konoha.

Sasuke se acerco curioso a ellos al ver a Lee exaltado hablándole a Sakura quien estaba tranquila pero con una mirada fría.

—No puedo creer que digas eso Sakura-san—decía Lee.

— ¿Por qué no?—pregunto Sakura—. Todos somos unos imbéciles por pelear en una guerra en beneficio de unos cuantos, en la que los que eran ricos volverán a ser ricos y las Naciones sólo pelearan para mantener el poder a costa de los más débiles. Paradójicamente en este mundo no hay lugar para los débiles, para los que se la pasan toda la vida lamentándose sin hacer nada.

A Sasuke le sorprendió que Sakura pensara como él.

—Yo no creo eso—intervino Takara, entrando con Benjiro—. Mucha gente lo perdió todo y es difícil ver que los tiempos de antaño no volverán.

—Pues son aún más imbéciles por pensar en el pasado en vez de hacer algo por el presente.

El ambiente era tenso. Sasuke noto lo mirada de odio que Takara le dirigió a Sakura.

—Ino, ¿me podrías mostrar tu biblioteca? Quiero saber si tienes un libro—dijo Sakura sin dejar de mirar a Takara con superioridad.

—Claro—respondió Ino y se la llevo lejos del grupo.

—Sakura-chan fue un poco cruel al decir eso—rompió el silencio Naruto.

—Cambio mucho después de la guerra—coincidió Kakashi.

—Yo creo que Sakura tiene sus motivos—intervino Kenji—, es diferente cuando ves todo lo que paso estando en el equipo médico. Ella solo defiende lo que cree.

Tras decir eso se fue del salón con una sonrisa ante el desconcierto de todos.

— ¿Es el novio de Sakura?—pregunto Sasuke sin pensar, movido por la curiosidad al recordar que ambos siempre estaban juntos.

—Claro que no—respondió despreocupadamente Shikamaru—. No creo. Él es "diferente".

Sasuke no presto atención al doble sentido de las palabras de Shikamaru porque la hermana de Benjiro, Etsuko Yamanaka, se sitúo a su lado.

Era de profundos e inocentes ojos azul claro, cabello color miel y en su sonrisa todavía infantil se apreciaba el amor que le profesaba a Sasuke.

—Hola—lo saludo con timidez.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Quizás le fuera útil es pequeña idiota.

—Hace mucho que no te veía—le dijo Sasuke jugándole uno de sus rizos—. Cada día eres más una mujer.

—Estás muy guapo—le dijo sonrojada.

— ¿Es cierto que tu hermano está comprometido con Takara?—pregunto Sasuke con su cautivadora sonrisa.

—Sí—contesto confusa Etsuko por la pregunta—, desde niños lo han estado. ¿No lo sabías?

—Yo lo sé todo—contesto arrogante Sasuke—. Espero estar contigo toda la reunión si tú me lo permites.

Etsuko asintió y se fue alegre. No podía pensar que fuera posible que Sasuke Uchiha la prefiriera por encima de las bellezas que estaban ahí.

Por otra parte Sasuke no creía que fuera posible que fuera tan estúpida para no darse cuenta que el fingía, porque le había costado trabajo hacerlo.

En ese momento vio a Takara. Se dirigía al lado derecho del salón e iba sola. Era un buen momento para hablar con ella así que se dispuso a seguirla.

Iba caminando por el estrecho pasillo cuando escucho cerrarse la puesta que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo. Se apresuro a entrar.

Sólo había una tenue luz proveniente del amplio ventanal que dejaba ver la luna llena, iluminando el fondo del cuarto lleno de libros. Frente al ventana había un escritorio; a la derecha una chimenea y frente a ella un amplio sillón. Takara estaba frente al escritorio.

— ¿Sasuke?—inquirió con sorpresa—. ¿Qué quieres?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿No me lo quieres decir?

Sasuke se le acerco lentamente. Por fin le diría lo que sentía y ella no tendría por qué casarse con Benjiro. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

— ¿Quieres decirme un secreto?—pregunto ella divertida

—Sí…te amo—soltó sin pensarlo Sasuke.

Por un minuto Takara no dijo nada. En sus ojos sólo se reflejaba dolor.

— ¿No te basta con todas tus admiradoras?—pregunto por fin con un deje de enfado—. Tienes todos los corazones, incluyendo el mío.

Así que después de todo si se fijo en las mujeres que lo habían rodeado, pensó satisfecho Sasuke.

—Sólo me interesa una—Sasuke la miro fijamente.

—Sasuke yo…

— ¿Me quieres?—la interrumpió.

—Te quiero—susurro Takara.

—Cásate conmigo.

—No puedo, me voy a casar con Benjiro.

Sasuke hirvió de rabia ante la mención de tal nombre.

—Takara yo…

—No lo digas, Sasuke. Te odiarás por decirlo y a mí por escucharlo. Ahorremos esto, por favor. Todo esto es mi culpa. Debí decirte que estaba comprometida, todos lo sabían, además no debí decirte que te quiero—termino con sufrimiento.

—Escápate conmigo—propuso Sasuke desesperado— o ¿es que lo amas?

—Benjiro es un caballero. Él y yo nos parecemos mucho por lo que nuestro matrimonio funcionara. Tú y yo somos tan distintos, Sasuke; eres como el fuego, tan lleno de vida y no te gustan las mismas cosas que a mí. Prefiero las cosas tranquilas y lo romántico.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Nada estaba resultando como se suponía que debía ser.

—Acabas de decir que me querías—espetó.

—No debí decírtelo—Takara lo miraba con remordimiento—. No es justo para Benjiro. Él no se merece esto. Hagamos como que nada paso.

— ¡Pero él es un idiota! Sólo sabe hacer lo que le ordenan.

—No hables así de él.

Sasuke la miraba con incredulidad.

—Lo siento, fui muy brusca. Además nunca pase de los límites de la amistad; nuca te di esperanzas.

Sasuke se enfureció más. Era cierto. Takara nunca le insinuó ni le hizo creer que se casaría con él. Su orgullo estaba bastante herido por confesarle su amor y no haberse dado cuenta antes de la realidad.

— ¡Debiste decírmelo!—le gritó furioso—. ¡Me fui más de tres años de la aldea y no sabía nada de lo que ocurría aquí!

Takara palideció.

—Sasuke…

—Ya no quiero que hables más. Olvida todo lo que dije hoy.

Ella lo miro dolorosamente.

— ¡Lárgate!

Takara se fue apresuradamente del despacho.

Sasuke escucho las pisadas perderse por el pasillo. Frustrado, agarró su cabello con ambas manos, tirándose en la silla que había cerca. El dolor, la ira y la vergüenza lo embargaban.

De ahora en adelante sería más cuidadoso.

Estaba seguro de que no iba a poder olvidarla; de pronto su amor herido lo hizo perder los estribos por un instante. Queriendo calmar su frustración agarro el jarrón de flores que había en el escritorio y lo lanzó contra la pared en donde estaba la chimenea. Vio como pasaba por el sillón, se estrellaba en la pared y se hacía añicos.

De pronto, de la oscuridad del sillón, surgió una voz:

—Lo que uno tiene que oír.

El corazón de Sasuke se le paro.

_Hola, ¿qué les pareció?_

_Esta historia desde hace mucho quería escribirla y no la pude subir hasta ahora._

_Me gusta como Sasuke se ve vulnerable a pesar de lo serio y frío que es._

_Si alguien tiene problema con que no diga de que libro saque la historia, háganmelo saber por favor._

_Espero subir en cuatro días la continuación hasta llegar al tercer capítulo, de ahí en adelante será cada semana (espero) para que me dé tiempo de escribir y subir._

_Espero que de verdad les haya gustado aunque sea un poco._

_Gracias por leer (: Linda semana =DD_


	2. Azarosa porfía

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El impulso no puede detenerse:_

_mientras haya vida, habrá sueños._

_**Miguel Castaño**_

**Capítulo 2: Azarosa porfía.**

—Lo que uno tiene que oír.

El corazón de Sasuke se le paró.

Con una mezcla de horror y vergüenza vio como de entre la oscuridad la fina silueta de Sakura surgía para acercarse a él con una mueca burlona y divertida.

—Nunca pensé que viviría para escuchar una declaración de amor por parte de un Uchiha…y tampoco el día en que alguien se atreviera a rechazarlo, ¡Y todo en un mismo día!—dijo carcajeándose.

Sasuke estaba trabado de coraje.

—No te preocupes—dijo con falsa inocencia—, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

— ¡Debiste decir que estabas aquí!—exclamó furioso Sasuke cuando consiguió hablar.

—No hubiera sido cortés de mi parte interrumpir una plática tan importante, además fue muy divertido escucharlos a ambos. No entiendo cómo te sigue gustando después de haberte dicho: "estás tan lleno de vida". Es una excusa patética para rechazarte.

—Eso no te incumbe, Haruno—espetó Sasuke furioso—. Ella es mil veces mejor que tú.

— ¡Y tú recordaras siempre esta noche al haber sido rechazado y herido en tu orgullo!—soltó una risita Sakura mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía de la habitación.

Sasuke estaba rojo de la ira. Si pudiera matar a Sakura lo haría. Para su desgracia tenía que haber sido precisamente ella la que escuchara la conversación. ¡Se había atrevido a burlarse de él! Después se vengaría de ella.

Salió de la habitación tratando de tranquilizarse.

Iba a doblar a la izquierda para salir al jardín pero se detuvo al oír que mencionaban su nombre. Se asomó con precaución y observó que ahí se encontraban Genma, Benjiro y Naruto.

—Es un descarado—vio que el que hablaba era Genma, el hermano de Takara—. Se la ha pasado coqueteando con todas las mujeres de la fiesta.

—No es su culpa ser tan atractivo—lo defendió Benjiro.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Se sintió enfermo porque lo defendiera ese perdedor.

— ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo coqueteaba con Etsuko?—pregunto molesto Genma—. Lo bueno es que estamos comprometidos…

— ¿Lo están?—pregunto sorprendido Naruto.

—Sí pero no se lo digas a nadie, después lo anunciaremos—pidió Genma.

—Como sea, no creo que el teme se interese por alguna en especial—dijo Naruto con expresión pensativa.

—Claro que no, la única que le interesa es Takara. Ten cuidado, Benjiro.

—No digas tonterías, Genma. Ellos solo son muy buenos amigos—dijo tranquilo Benjiro.

—Dices eso porque tú no piensas mal de nadie, crees que todos son buenos pero no es así—reprocho Genma.

—Mejor vamos por comida—propuso Naruto para evitar una discusión.

Sasuke los vio alejarse.

Genma era más listo de lo que aparecía. No podía dejar que todos se enteraran de lo que sentía por Takara y menos lo que había pasado esa noche. El odio que sentía por Benjiro lo embargó y más aún por haberlo defendido.

Salió al jardín con su máscara de indiferencia buscando a Sakura con la mirada para vigilarla e intervenir en caso de algo sospechoso pero no la encontró. Tal vez ya se había ido.

— ¿Te la estas pasando bien, teme?—pregunto de pronto Naruto con su chillona voz.

—Hmp—gruñó Sasuke.

—De todos modo me alegra que hayas venido—le sonrió.

¡Naruto-kun!—llamó Hinata llegando al lado de Naruto.

—Diviértete, teme—Naruto se fue con Hinata.

Sasuke se alegro de quedarse solo, no estaba de humor para soportar las tonterías del rubio. Miro a su alrededor y se percato de que Etsuko estaba sentada sola en una mesa. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó a ella.

—Hola—la saludo acariciándole la mejilla.

—Sasuke-kun—dijo torpemente Etsuko.

—Veo que cumpliste tu promesa de estar solo conmigo esta noche.

Los inocentes ojos azules de ella brillaron intensamente.

—Tienes lindos ojos—susurro Sasuke fingiendo interés en ella.

Etsuko bajo la miraba turbada y feliz. Cuando quiso tomar un poco de agua los nervios hicieron que el vaso se le resbalara de las manos y mojara un poco el pantalón de Sasuke.

¡Lo siento! Soy una tonta—exclamó con culpa y vergüenza.

_Estoy de acuerdo_ pensó Sasuke divertido.

—No te preocupes—se limpio con una servilleta—. Estas muy nerviosa—Sasuke tomo sus manos—. ¿Te gusto?—trato de fingir impaciencia.

—Mucho—susurro Etsuko con timidez—. Te he amado desde el primer momento es que te vi.

—Me alegra ser correspondido.

— ¡Oh! ¡Nunca espere oírte decir eso!—sollozó de alegría Etsuko y abrazó tiernamente a Sasuke.

Él la separo suavemente para que no se diera cuenta del repudio que sentía hacia ella. Esperaba que nadie los hubiera visto, odiaba las demostraciones de afecto.

—Sé que es muy precipitado—comenzó él no sabiendo si continuar—… ¿Extrañarías dejar de ser soltera?

¡No!—gritó entusiasmada Etsuko.

—Iré a hablar con tu hermano.

—Es el mejor día de mi vida, Sasuke—ella le besó la mano con adoración.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho.

Por un lado estaba muy satisfecho de la cara que iba a poner Genma cuando se enterara pero no sabía si iba a poder soportar a Etsuko. Lo había hecho en un momento de despecho.

No le importaba mucho casarse con la ilusa de Etsuko a pesar de que la despreciaba, no comprendía cómo podía pensar siquiera que alguien como él se podía fijar en alguien simple como ella. Lo único que quería era darle celos a Takara.

Momentos después se sorprendió por la feliz aceptación con que Benjiro recibió el compromiso de su hermana con él.

Para Benjiro, Sasuke Uchiha era un gran hombre: valiente, fuerte y noble que amaba a su hermana, así que se sintió muy feliz por ambos y al saber que Etsuko estaría protegida por él.

—Me alegra de que seas parte de la familia—dijo Benjiro sinceramente a Sasuke.

Después de eso fue el anuncio del compromiso programado para esa noche.

—Es un placer para mi familia anunciarles el compromiso de mi sobrino Benjiro y Takara Shiranui—anuncio la señora Yamanaka (madre de Ino).

Todos los presentes aplaudieron después de dichas palabras.

Los siguientes días fueron como un sueño para Sasuke, ya que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Todos en Konoha se quedaron asombrados cuando se enteraron de que el último de los Uchiha contraería matrimonio con Etsuko Yamanaka. Fue el cotilleó hasta que se celebro la boda que fue tres semanas más tarde, un día después de la de Benjiro y Takara.

Hasta el momento en que Sasuke dio el "Sí", la realidad lo golpeo fuertemente como una bofetada. Había sido un error casarse con la idiota de Etsuko y fue aún más su desesperación en la noche de bodas.

—Sasuke—lo llamo Etsuko en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

—Tengo sueño—dijo Sasuke fríamente al intentar ella tocarlo.

A Etsuko no lo importo mucho ya que pensaba que el Uchiha lo ponía nervioso el estar solo con ella, haciendo que la ternura que sentía por él creciera aún más. Era feliz al estar a su lado.

Por su parte Sasuke durmió pensado en la indiferencia de Takara desde su declaración.

Todo lo siguiente pasó muy rápido.

La única y última noche que intimó con Etsuko fue la anterior a su partida hacia una misión en que ella investigaba un posible ataque por parte de la aldea de la Hierba.

Cinco semanas más tarde, en plena misión, Etsuko Yamanaka había muerto a causa de un resfriado convertido poco después es pulmonía al estar dos días bajo la lluvia en la misión.

En el funeral-que fue como si enterraran a alguien importante-Sasuke tuvo que fingir dolo que en absoluto sentía, de hecho, se maldecía para sus adentros el haberse casado con alguien tan poca cosa como Etsuko que ¡solo era Chunin! Y lo peor de todo era que no había muerto de una forma heroica como todos parecían creer, sino que era casi un accidente-de lo más oportuno para él-, que hacía que sintiera humillación y desprecio que alguien con el apellido Uchiha muriera de esa manera. Sus ancestros estaban retorciéndose en su tumba, seguro.

El término del funeral siguieron los pésames.

—Lo siento, Sasuke—Naruto le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—. Eres un viudo tan pronto y tan joven.

—Gracias—se obligó a fingir Sasuke y así fue con todos los demás.

Cuando su casa fue desocupada, Benjiro se acercó a él.

—Siento mucho lo que ocurrió—le dijo a Sasuke poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo—, ella era muy feliz contigo y sé que tú debiste de amarla tanto como ella te amó.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse de eso.

—No sé si estés al tanto de los rumores que corren por la aldea.

—El de un posible ataque por parte de la Hierba.

—Sí—Benjiro lo miro fijamente—. Es posible que me manden a una misión para averiguar por lo que Takara se quedaría sola y eso me preocupa-

Sasuke comenzó a prestarle atención.

—Mi tía, Yuko vive sola desde la muerte de mi tío Inoichi, así que me pidió que me fuera a vivir con ella ya que Ino se acaba de casar con Sai, el problema es que si me tengo que ir no quiero que ellas se queden solas dadas las circunstancias de Takara.

— ¿Qué le pasa?—pregunto algo preocupado Sasuke.

—Está embarazada de tres meses—respondió feliz Benjiro—, una de las razones por la que adelantamos la boda.

— ¿Por qué no las cuida su hermano?—Sasuke no salía de su asombro.

Una mezcla de ira de apodero de él en contra de Benjiro. Por eso Takara lo había rechazado, porque un ser crecía dentro de ella, odiaba a Benjiro por profanar el cuerpo de Takara. Pero no se detuvo a pensar en que Takara debería de haberle dicho sobre su embarazo si ella lo quería.

—Él no puede, está muy ocupado. Además confío en ti más que nadie, sobre todo ahora que mi hermana acaba de morir. No quiero que estés solo.

—Está bien—acepto Sasuke, solo para estar cerca de Takara.

Ese mismo día comenzó a empacar sus cosas.

Extrañaría al Barrio Uchiha, el lugar donde se sentía tranquilo porque hacía que recordara a sus padres y a Itachi, el lugar donde fue tan feliz, sin preocuparse por nada y sin saber todo el dolor que le esperaba.

Ahora se iría a la casa de los Yamanaka y tal vez eso lo podía distraer. Podría ver a Takara y así estaría tranquilo teniéndola a su lado porque a pesar de todo sabía que ella lo amaba, y que, si no podían estar juntos, era por culpa de Benjiro.

El único problema era Yuko, una vieja-que para Sasuke- era de lo más insoportable y con una voz chillona peor que la de Naruto, que desesperaba a cualquiera pero el sacrificio no importaba con tal de verla.

Con ese pensamiento llegó a la casa de Yuko Yamanaka.

Estaba alejada de Konoha, la última casa del sur, que daba a una de las entradas de la aldea.

No era muy diferente a las demás. Era una casa típica japonesa, además era la única casa con tantas flores en el jardín delantero y las ventanas de la planta baja.

Yuko salió a recibirlo.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Sasuke—le dio un fraternal beso en la mejilla—. Ya no me sentiré sola.

Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad, cabello larga rubio y ojos azules, típico de los Yamanaka. Era delgada y en sus rasgos reflejaba tranquilidad.

Yuko, quien había tenido joven a Ino, era algo temperamental y buena persona. Se llevaba bien con los aldeanos y estos le tenía aprecio ya que ella siempre resaltaba sus cualidades, su único defecto era que ella creía que era muy delicada de salud y a veces pensaba que sufriría un desmayo cada vez que algo le desagradaba, aún más al haber muerto hace poco Inoichi.

—Gracias—se limito decir Sasuke.

—Entra, hijo. Tu cuarto ya está arreglado, sólo tienes que desempacar.

En ese momento vio a Takara con Benjiro.

Sasuke olvido respirar y en dónde estaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Takara y al volver a verla, tan hermosa, con esa sonrisa radiante y esos ojos café claro, hizo que el corazón se le hinchara de alegría…la extrañaba tanto y por fin estaría cerca de ella.

— ¡Sasuke!—Takara lo abrazo ligeramente—. Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí.

Sasuke dedico una sonrisa, como lo hacía solo a ella, malinterpretando sus palabras.

—Me alegra verte—le dijo.

—Espero que todo sea de tu agrado—Benjiro lo miro afectuosamente.

Sasuke se había olvidado por completo de él.

—Sí—Sasuke estaba molesto. Él siempre se interponía en todo.

—Vamos por la comida—propuso Yuko, cogiendo del brazo a Sasuke.

**.**

LA SEMANA pasó rápida.

Sasuke estaba tranquilo al ver a Takara todos los días aunque no podía acercarse mucho a ella por la presencia de Benjiro.

Se encontraban en la sala preparando todo para el día siguiente. Se iba a celebrar una recaudación de fondos para la reconstrucción de las casas de las personas con menos recursos.

Cada familia haría algo para vender. Yuko y Takara habían bordado servilletas, pañuelos y colchas.

—No sé si sea buena idea el que Sasuke vaya—discutía Yuko con Benjiro—, todavía tiene que guardar luto.

Sasuke se había convertido en el Dios de la paciencia.

Toda esa semana se la había pasado encerrado en la casa porque Yuko decía que los viudos como él debían guardar luto mínimo dos años y eso era ridículo para él dado que no le importaba la muerte de Etsuko y no la consideraba su esposa.

—Yo creo que debe salir, tía—lo ayudo Benjiro—. Nos sería de mucha ayuda y necesita distraerse o se deprimirá más.

Eso hizo enojar a Sasuke, ¿de dónde sacaba que estaba reprimido?

—Yo no creo que no pueda salir—mascullo entre dientes Sasuke.

—No es apropiado que te diviertas, todos hablaran mal de ti—dijo Yuko ofendida.

—Sólo nos acompañara—Benjiro entendía a Sasuke.

—Bueno…supongo que no hay problema. Mañana iras Sasuke—Yuko se rindió aún con cierto recelo. Sasuke era muy guapo y atraería la atención de las mujeres.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

Por fin iba a salir y tal vez a divertirse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El mayor placer de la vida es hacer _

_lo que la gente te dice que no puedes hacer._

_**Walter Bagehot**_

_Como prometí aquí está la continuación._

_Me gusto como quedo el que Genma sea el hermano de Takara._

_Siento que en este capítulo pasaron muy rápido las cosas pero a partir del próximo las cosas serán más lentas._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que me pusieron en sus favoritos y en los follows. También gracias a:_

_**-Hanna**_

_**-Alice Uchiha**_

_**-nancyclaudinec **_

_**-Gni**_

_**-DULCECITO 311**_

_**-nekosmile **_

_**-Analie Poma Santos**_

_Por sus lindos Reviews y por tomarse la molestia de leer._

_El sábado estará el próximo capítulo._

_Gracias por leer._

_**Candice Saint-Just**_


	3. Amargo fervor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Nota: Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esto es un Sasusaku, como se darán cuenta en este capítulo**.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Las locuras que más se lamentan en la vida de un hombre_

_son las que no se cometieron cuando se tuvo la oportunidad._

_**Helen Rowland.**_

**Capítulo3: Amargo fervor.**

Toda la gente estaba entusiasmada por la recaudación de fondos.

A Sasuke no le gustaban las fiestas, eso suponía gente, ruido y mujeres acosándolo. Nada agradable pero aquella ocasión sería diferente.

Después de haber estado una semana encerrado y escuchando a la fastidiosa vieja Yuko esa recaudación era el paraíso para él.

El salón donde se iba a llevar a cabo el evento era uno de los pocos lugares que habían quedado en pie tras el término de la Guerra, aunque con algunos daños.

Era lo suficientemente grande como para alojar a un gran número de personas. En el centro estaba la pista de baile con las esquinas decoradas con lilas, rosas rojas, blancas y amarillas. A los lados de la pista se ubicaban los puestos por parte de los aldeanos que habían preparado algo para la recaudación, cada uno decorado por ellos.

Lo que más le llamó la atención a Sasuke fue un puesto que resaltaba del resto. Estaba decorado con cosas que parecían ser fideos y tazones. No tuvo que deducir de quien era. Naruto estaba en el interior con Hinata acomodando tazones y, en el fondo, estaban unas grandes ollas que debían de contener el ramen.

Sintió pena ajena.

Volvió a enfocar su vista en el salón. En el fondo había un gran escenario donde los músicos comenzaban a acomodarse.

—Ya está todo listo—la voz chillona de Yuko lo distrajo—. Tú deberías de quedarte aquí atendiendo. No es apropiado que te diviertas con tan poco tiempo de haber enviudado.

Desde ayer no paraba de decírselo y no estaba de acuerdo, ¿por qué no disfrutar de la vida si la que se había muerto era Etsuko? Prefirió no decir nada, no quería gastar saliva además no le iba a hacer caso.

— ¿Cómo estas Sasuke?—pregunto Ten-ten un rato después al acercarse al puesto.

—Bien—contestó cortante Sasuke.

Ten-ten lo miro con comprensión.

—Todo pasará—le sonrió—. Salir te hace bien.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Solo vine porque me gustaron estas servilletas. Me las llevo.

Sasuke se las dio.

—Adiós Sasuke—se despidió Ten-ten un poco preocupada por el Uchiha.

— ¿Cómo va todo?—en ese momento Benjiro apareció.

—Bien—masculló Sasuke.

—Takara se quedo en la casa descansando.

A Sasuke le dio un vuelco oír su nombre. Después apareció Kiba con una canasta en sus manos.

—Hola—saludo—. Para la recaudación estamos juntando objetos de valor. ¿Tienen algo que deseen donar?

Sasuke hizo un ademán indicando de qué no traía nada pero pronto su vista se enfoco en el anillo que estaba en su dedo anular.

—Espera—detuvo a Kiba. Sin pensarlo tiro su anillo de matrimonio, feliz de poder desacere de esa basura.

—Yo también—por unos instantes Benjiro contemplo su anillo e hizo lo mismo que Sasuke.

—Gracias—Kiba se fue.

— ¡Qué bueno eres Sasuke!—exclamo pensando que Sasuke había hecho un sacrificio.

— ¡Sasuke!—lo llamo Yuko salvándolo—. ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua? Este calor me está matando.

Sasuke, fastidiado, tuvo que ir por lo que le pidió.

—Aquí está—le tendió el vaso a su regreso.

—Gracias, cariño—agradeció Yuko tomando el agua—. ¿Podrías atender el puesto? Estoy muy agitada y temo enfermarme.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no decirle que era una vieja arpía. ¡Parecía su esclavo! ¿Qué se creía? Él era un Uchiha, no alguien común y corriente que podían mandar. ¿Ella agitada? No estaba tan mal puesto que hablaba animadamente con Hana y Tsume Inuzuka. Estaba a punto de decirle sus verdades cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo de hacer eso:

—Espero que la estén pasando bien—el raro y ridículo de Gai hablaba por el micrófono arriba del escenario—. Quiero que le den la bienvenida a alguien muy especial, uno de nuestros grandes médicos y un gran soporte para esta aldea—Gai se dirigió a alguien que estaba bajo el escenario—. Haznos el honor de decir unas palabras, Sakura.

Sasuke vio en cámara lenta cómo Sakura subía al escenario y le sonreía a Gai.

—Gracias, Gai-sensei—Sakura se dirigió a los presentes—. Me alegra mucho estar con ustedes. Espero que la estén pasando bien y que podamos recaudar el suficiente dinero para esta noble causa.

Mientras hablaba sus ojos recorrían todo el lugar. Finalmente sus ojos pararon en Sasuke y sonrió con malicia y Sasuke sólo percibir aquel gesto con algo de miedo.

—Estoy segura de que será un día maravilloso para todos—veía a Sasuke fijamente—. El sólo hacer esto enaltece el día—le dio el micrófono a Gai.

Sasuke estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

Después de su encuentro en la biblioteca no había sabido nada de Sakura-ni le interesaba-pero ahora era diferente. Hubiera preferido que Sakura desapareciera para siempre. Si ella estaba ahí significaba que podía revelar su secreto y eso no lo podía permitir.

Entre toda la gente perdió de vista a Sakura.

Iba a salir de donde estaba pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Uchiha vine a felicitarte…y a darte el pésame—Sakura se encontraba parada al otro lado de la mesa, sonriendo. Iba vestida con un vestido corto blanco con pequeñas flores verdes que combinaban con sus ojos y en su cara había cambiado algo porque estaba más bonita, aunque no supo qué.

—Lárgate—le dijo cortante. Benjiro estaba al otro lado del salón.

—No me deberías tratar mal. Se me podría salir lo que sé.

Sasuke estaba frustrado. Ella lo tenía en sus manos. La miro con odio.

— ¿Qué quieres?—le pregunto fríamente.

—Así está mejor—Sakura sonrió con burla—. Sólo vine a saber cómo estabas. Ayer llegue de una misión y me entere de que te habías casado y enviudado. No lo podía creer porque te casaste con la mujer equivocada.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—No pero me da curiosidad.

—No te importa—Sasuke quería que se fuera.

—Etsuko me parecía buena persona. No me parece bien que la hayas utilizado.

—Yo no…

—Uchiha, sé cómo eres y no creo que la hayas querido puesto que vives bajo el mismo techo que tu amante.

— ¡No digas estupideces Sakura!—casi gritó Sasuke—. Takara no es como tú.

—No, ella no es como yo—Sakura lo miro desafiante—. Yo jamás le haría daño a alguien tan bueno como Benjiro.

Sasuke se quedo estupefacto. Sakura sabía todo. La mirada de ella era como si pudiera atravesar lo más profundo de su ser y ver todo.

—Además no me interesa, es cosas de Takara y tuya…Estás aburrido.

Sasuke no supo que decir.

— ¡Es horrible eso que traes puesto!—exclamo sinceramente Sakura viendo que vestía de negro.

Él estaba de acuerdo pero Yuko lo había molestado hasta que se lo puso.

—Debe ser difícil fingir—Sakura lo miro de un modo extraño—. Me iré a divertir—se despidió con un gesto y se fue.

Sasuke la odiaba. Se había burlado de él a propósito y haría que él hiciera todo lo que ella quería o lo amenazaría con decir su secreto. Lo humillaría cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

— ¿Era Sakura Haruno?—pregunto Yuko acercándose a Sasuke.

—Sí.

— ¿Y qué quería?—pregunto con un poco de recelo al verlos juntos platicando.

—Dar el pésame—Sasuke no iba a dejar que esa vieja se metiera en todo.

—Ten cuidado, Sasuke. La gente puede malinterpretar las cosas.

_Cómo si me importara_pensó.

Yuko volvió a ir con sus amigas.

Desde el escenario nuevamente Gai llamo la atención de todos.

—Espero que se estén divirtiendo—recibió la aprobación del público—. Ahora los músicos tocarán piezas de vals y para recaudar más fondos todos pagaran por la pareja con la que quieran bailar.

Todos gritaron entusiasmados.

—Ahora empiecen a escoger su pareja—dijo Gai entusiasmado—. ¿Quién empieza?

— ¡Cuatro mil quinientos yenes por Hinata!—la voz de Naruto se elevo entre toda la multitud.

— ¡Perfecto!—dijo Gai.

Hinata, roja, se acerco a Naruto y fueron a la pista.

—Cinco mil yenes por Ino—dijo Sai.

—Diez mil yenes por Sasuke Uchiha—grito la voz de Sakura.

Todo quedo en silencio.

—No creo que pueda—agregó rápido Gai—. Acaba de enviudar. Tal vez otro de nuestros apuestos presentes…

— ¡No!—dijo firmemente Sakura—. Lo quiero a él.

Por su parte Sasuke no salía de su asombro. Sakura le estaba dando la oportunidad de divertirse, algo que él tanto quería. Estaba harto de fingir algo que no sentía. No iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad y no le importaba lo que los demás le dijeran.

—Acepto—dijo firme.

Salió de donde se encontraba para dirigirse a Sakura a pesar de las miradas de reproche y asombro que le dirigían, incluido Benjiro. Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Después de que todos formaran sus parejas el vals comenzó.

Sasuke coloco su mano izquierda en la cintura de Sakura y con la otra agarro la izquierda de ella y comenzó a bailar.

—Por un momento creí que no lo harías—Sakura lo miro fijamente.

—Sólo lo hago para recaudar fondos—Sasuke no quería que ella se diera cuenta de las ganas que tenía de divertirse.

—Creí que eras alguien a quien no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran—lo provoco—. No sabía que los Uchiha fueran unos mentirosos.

—No me importa lo que los demás piensen ni me importa la jodida recaudación.

Sakura sonrío de medio lado.

—Este es el verdadero Sasuke—él sonrió también—. ¿Cómo es que soportas a Yuko? Es la persona más fastidiosa que hay.

—Su voz es chillona—coincido Sasuke, cómodo de estar con alguien con la que no tuviera que fingir.

—Sí—Sakura rio divertida—- Ahora sé de donde saco lo fastidiosa Ino. Estaría bien provocarle un desmayo de verdad.

Sasuke rio como no hacía en mucho tiempo. Se la estaba pasando tan bien que los demás que los veían con desaprobación habían dejado de existir.

— ¿En dónde estabas?—pregunto Sasuke sin dejar de bailar con ella.

—Buscando medicinas más efectivas en la aldea de la Arena—contesto Sakura sonriéndole—. Ayer llegue y me entere de todo.

La canción se hizo más suave y Sakura se apretó más a él.

—No te acerques tanto—advirtió Sasuke pero no hizo nada para apartarla.

—Mira lo que hago—ella se apretó más a él hasta quedar completamente juntos—. ¿Harás algo?

No lo haría. Se sentía bien al estar así con ella. Además le divertía que Yuko los mirara fijamente y alarmada. Inconscientemente la agarro más fuerte de la cintura.

—Deberías quitarte el luto—recomendó Sakura con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Sasuke—. No te sienta muy bien. Si el problema es Yuko dile que el negro te deprime y que quieres salir adelante o eso querría Etsuko.

Sasuke la miro con asombro. Sakura tenía ideas brillantes.

—Loa haré—prometió Sasuke.

Él la veía fijamente. El estar más alto que ella le daba la ventaja de observarla mejor. Sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente, sus labios rojos estaban entreabiertos y sentía se respiración en el cuello, se veía tan linda…

— ¿Qué música es esa? ¿Es nueva?—pregunto Sasuke al escuchar una triste y linda melodía.

—Sí. ¿No es bonita?

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—"Cuando se acabe esta guerra cruel".

— ¿Cómo es la letra? Cántamela.

—_Querido amor, ¿no te acuerdas_

_cuando por última vez_

_me declaraste tu amor_

_arrodillado a mis pies?_

_Con el uniforme verde_

_que te sentaba tan bien,_

_a tu patria y a tu amor,_

_nos juraste eterna fe._

_Ahora lloro, sola y triste,_

_porque no te puedo ver._

_¡Dios quiera juntarnos cuando_

_se acabe esta guerra cruel!_

Es una canción muy triste pero creo que es algo realista.

— ¿Odias la guerra?—pregunto curiosa Sasuke al recordar lo que había dicho la noche en que se enuncio el compromiso.

— ¿Tú no?

—Me refiero a que piensas que es tonto pelear, aún si defiendes algo.

—Siempre es feo pelear, y aún más si eso implica matar a alguien cuando tal vez esa persona tenga familia o alguien quien lo espere…Sólo para que todo siga igual que antes. No me gusta y nadie mejor que tú lo sabe.

Era cierto. Sasuke sabía lo que era eso pues había perdido a su clan y más tarde a Itachi como sacrificio por el bien de la aldea y aunque eso implicaba evitar una guerra, significó soledad y vacío para él. ¿Había valido la pena? Protegió a los altos mandos como Danzo y quizás a gente que no lo merecía y eso le parecía injusto.

Sakura tenía razón.

— ¿No quieres bailar con aquella rubia?—pregunto de pronto Sakura, desconcertando a Sasuke—. No deja de mirarte.

Sakura se giro para ver la misma dirección que Sakura miraba y vio a una rubia alta de ojos oscuros con buen cuerpo que no dejaba de mirarlo.

— ¿Celosa?—pregunto con suficiencia a Sakura.

—Dices cosas absurdas, Uchiha—dijo con burla Sakura—. Sólo te doy a elegir.

—No—a Sasuke no le gusto la idea de dejar de ser como era realmente, cosa que podía hacer con Sakura.

Observo como ella sonrió.

—Amargo fervor…Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasara—susurro más para ella que para Sasuke.

— ¿Tiempo para qué?—pregunto curioso Sasuke.

—Para que te enamores de mí—la mirada de Sakura cambió pero Sasuke no supo qué pero se dio cuenta de la sonrisa altanera que tenía.

—Eso nunca sucederá, Haruno—y recordó a Takara. Ojalá Sakura se enamorara de él para que pudiera rechazarla y sufriera; una venganza por burlarse de él.

La música termino.

—Vamos a otro lado—apuro Sasuke, tomándola de la cintura—. Yuko viene hacia nosotros y me ve como si quisiera matarme. No tengo ganas de soportarla…

Ambos se dirigieron fuera del lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si la felicidad llega o no llega_

_Debemos estar listos para recibirla._

_**George Eliot**_

_Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esto es un Sasusaku, porque muchas me lo preguntaron y se darán cuenta en los posteriores capítulos._

_¿No están muy largos los capítulos? Puedo recordarlos. Un dólar equivale a 93 yenes aproximadamente._

_¿Qué les pareció? Me gusto que Sakura haya aparecido para salvar a Sasuke_

_De una vez pido de antemano disculpas si me retraso para subir los capítulos siguientes pero ya me estoy casi todo el día en la escuela y sólo me da tiempo para hacer tarea._

_Gracias a:_

_**-aiko Uchiha Haruno**_

_**-Hanna**_

_**-nancyclaudinec **_

_**-DULCECITO 311**_

_**-nekosmile **_

_-Alice Uchiha 26_

_¡Gracias por sus lindos reviews! Me animan mucho y espero que siga siendo de su agrado._

_¿Alguna recomendación, reclamo o sugerencia?_

_Gracias también a los que me ponen en sus favoritos y follows-aunque no sé si lo hacen o lo hace Fanfiction-me animan a continuar._

_Nos leemos en una semana C=_

_Candice Saint-just._


	4. Lisonjas duraderas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Por qué te sientes apenado? ¿A quién has desilusionado?_

_¿Qué reglas has roto? ¿Las tuyas o las de otros?_

_**Melody Beatty.**_

**Capítulo4: Lisonjas duraderas.**

—No podemos culpar a Sasuke, tía—defendió Benjiro a la mañana siguiente.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala, en aquella tarde de a principios de junio.

Después de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, Sasuke y Sakura habían desaparecido hasta el anochecer evitando el regaño y el alboroto que haría Yuko por el baile.

Al llegar a la casa, Sasuke no prestó atención a los reclamos que le había hecho Yuko, pues estaba muy cansado y no quería amargarse en aquel perfecto día. Después la soportaría y satisfecho se fue a la cama.

Ahora, después del desayuno, Yuko volvió a Sacar el tema y no se cansaría hasta que se quedara resuelto.

— ¿Qué van a pensar todos?—pregunto casi horror Yuko—. Ni un mes tiene que Etsuko murió y Sasuke se divierte ante toda la aldea con Sakura. Nunca me imagine que ella fuera tan poco sensata.

—Sasuke no hizo nada malo, tía—decía Benjiro con paciencia—. Sólo se distrajo un poco. Ha estado tan afligido con la muerte de Etsuko…además Sakura-san es una buena persona y recuerda que ella fue compañera de equipo de él.

— ¿Pero y los demás?—Yuko titubeaba un poco.

—Estoy seguro de que ellos comprenden—dijo Benjiro con convicción.

—En ese caso creo que entonces no hay problema—cedió un poco más calmada Yuko, luego se dirigió a Sasuke—. Debes ser un poco más discreto, ¿sí? No creo que sea tu intención obrar mal.

Sasuke solo sonrió.

No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Haría lo que él quisiera. Sakura le había abierto los ojos y ni loco volvería a encerrarse por la muerta idiota de Etsuko, y para que no se viera evidente, usaría a Benjiro.

—Me voy a quitar el luto—no pidió permiso.

La cara de Yuko paso de la incredulidad a pálido, un desmayo casi verdadero.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Benjiro muy sorprendido.

—El color me deprime—Sasuke recordó a Sakura—. No creo que a Etsuko le gustaría que estuviera así, sino que saliera adelante.

Benjiro lo miro fraternalmente.

—Tienes razón—apoyó—. Mi hermana no querría eso.

—Pero…—trató de alegar Yuko.

—Tía, tenemos que procurar el bien de Sasuke. Etsuko no querría eso, además los tiempos han cambiando y no se ve mal que las personas se quiten el luto rápidamente. La gente lo comprende.

Yuko no dijo nada.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba muy satisfecho. Todo había salido conforme lo había planeado y todo gracias a la brillante idea de Sakura. Ella ya no era la chica inocente y fastidiosa que siempre estaba tras él, ahora, con su personalidad sarcástica e incluso cruel por lo directa que era, le gustaba mucho.

—Me tengo que ir—anunció Yuko parándose del sillón—. Iré a ver a Yoshino Nara y a Tsume Inuzuka para ver cómo fue la recaudación. Tal vez regrese tarde.

Después de un rato se fue de la casa.

— ¿Y Takara?—pregunto Sasuke a Benjiro, extrañado de no verla.

—Está descansado—respondió Benjiro—. El embarazo la cansa rápido.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Odiaba a Benjiro más que a nadie.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Benjiro se dirigió a ver quién era.

—Sakura-san—oyó decir Sasuke.

Sasuke se sorprendió. ¿Qué hacia Sakura ahí? Lo inquietó y lo tranquilizó al mismo tiempo. No sabía qué esperar de ella y eso lo hacía sentirse indefenso, algo muy raro en él.

—Pasa—pidió Benjiro.

Sasuke la vio entrar a la sala. Ello no lo miro y no supo qué hacer.

—Lo siento por venir a molestar—la voz de Sakura era dulce—. ¿No interrumpo algo?

—No digas eso Sakura-san—agregó Benjiro rápidamente.

—Sólo dime Sakura—pidió Sakura sonriendo y Benjiro le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Sasuke brusco al sentirse ignorado.

—Vine a traerles algo—respondió mientras sacaba algo de la bolsa del vestido que traía puesto—. Ayer Kiba me comentó que también se recaudaron objetos de valor.

Benjiro cambio su mirada por una de tristeza mientras que Sasuke no sabía a dónde iba todo aquello.

—Así que vine a traerles esto—Sakura solo se dirigía a Benjiro y le extendió el anillo de bodas que le había dado a Kiba la tarde anterior.

Benjiro miro al anillo y luego a Sakura con adoración. Enternecido la abrazó tiernamente y ella le correspondió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron Sasuke vio como ella lo veía con tanta ternura que nunca pensó ver en una persona y eso lo enojó mucho. ¿Qué tenía de bueno el retardado de Benjiro?

—También te traje el tuyo, Sasuke—él observo como ella lo miraba con burla, muy contrario a cómo veía a Benjiro hace un momento—. Me imagino el sacrificio que implico dar tu anillo de bodas—dijo sarcásticamente.

Con una mano tomo el anillo que Sakura le extendía y con la otra enterró las uñas en la palma de la mano por la ira que sentía.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura—le dijo Benjiro desde el corazón—. No sabes cuánto significa para mí. Nunca terminare de agradecerte por esto. Yo lo di con gusto para la recaudación.

—Lo sé—le dijo Sakura enternecida—. Sé lo que eso significa para ti y por eso lo hice; eres de los pocos caballeros que aún quedan.

Sasuke se sintió un poco herido en su orgullo. ¿Acaso él no era un caballero? ¿Por qué a Benjiro lo miraba de una forma tan dulce? ¡Él era un idiota! No se dio cuenta de que tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quieres algo?—ofreció Benjiro.

—No, gracias—respondió Sakura—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. Sobre todo ahora que Takara y yo esperamos un hijo.

Sakura sonrió pero miró a Sasuke y esto no pudo evitar enojarse al escuchar eso.

—Felicidades, me alegro mucho por ustedes—felicito Sakura—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

—Casi cuatro meses. Ahora está descansado; el embarazo la tiene muy agotada.

—Comprendo—Sakura miro malévolamente a Sasuke—. Tú también has estado feliz con la noticia, ¿no Sasuke?

—Sí—contesto con rigidez Sasuke con su repentina pregunta.

—Creo que es hora de irme—anuncio Sakura.

—Espero que vengas más seguido. Está es tu casa—Benjiro la miraba dulcemente.

—Gracias—Sakura le dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante—. ¿Te importaría si me llevo a Sasuke un rato? Tengo que ir por unas cosas pero no creo poder con todo yo sola y no hay nadie quien me acompañe—Sakura hizo un puchero tan tentador que ni él hubiera podido haberse resistido, aún así él no le creyó nada.

—Por supuesto—dijo encantado Benjiro de poder ayudarla—. Tómense su tiempo.

Sasuke obedeció gustoso.

—Voy por mi billetera.

Subió al segundo piso de la casa. Se iba a dirigir a su cuarto pero recordó que la había dejado en el cuarto de Yuko.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se introdujo en ella. Caminó hasta su tocador, que es dónde la había dejado esa mañana cuando lo mando llamar. Al lado de su cartera estaba una foto de Etsuko, la tomo entre sus manos y observo las facciones que la hacían parecer inocente y sus ojos azules parecían verlo. Ya no la recordaba, era como si la hubiera conocido en un tiempo muy lejano; su recuerdo era muy difuso. Dejo el retrato con indiferencia. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías así que rápidamente tomo su cartera y salió del cuarto.

Minutos después Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban caminando por las calles de Konoha.

— ¿A dónde tienes que ir por esas cosas?—pregunto Sasuke haciendo el que no sabía nada.

—Sólo lo dije para que salieras—respondió Sakura.

—Osea que vamos a perder el tiempo—infirió Sasuke.

—Puedes volver y decir que me surgió otra cosa sino te parece—dijo Sakura con simpleza—. Enciérrate, por mí no hay problema.

—No—a Sasuke no le gusto la idea de regresar.

—Como quieras.

Llegaron después de un rato al río que estaba a las afueras de Konoha.

— ¿Por qué tratas a Benjiro de una forma tan especial?—pregunto con enojo Sasuke al recordar como lo miraba—. Es un idiota.

— ¿Celoso?—pregunto irónica Sakura—. Ya te lo había dicho antes, él es la mejor persona que he conocido…un verdadero caballero. Además le debo mucho—finalizo Sakura con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Ese imbécil?—pregunto Sasuke con burla—. Pero si no hace nada.

—Él me ayudo cuando mis padres murieron un año después de que te fuiste—la mirada de Sakura reflejaba tristeza—. Hizo mucho por mí. Me cuido y me protegió—luego lo miro profundamente—. Un día te arrepentirás, Sasuke. Benjiro será tu cruz.

Sasuke no supo qué decir y tampoco le importo sus palabras.

—Lo siento por ti. Vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu amante y encima saber que está embarazada de otro hombre no debe ser fácil—Sakura lo miro cas con lástima.

Sasuke la miro con odio. ¿Qué iba a saber ella de su amor? No creía que alguien la amara tanto. Ojalá se murieran ella y Benjiro.

—Lo dices porque estás celosa—respondió Sasuke burlón y con rabia—. No creo que alguien te ame tanto como yo amo a Takara. Además me amas, de otra forma no me explico porque me ayudas tanto—él se acerco tanto a Sakura que sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de distancia.

—Te lo diré de una vez, Sasuke—Sakura lo tomo de la barbilla y lo miro a los ojos—. No te amo y no soy de las que se casan; eso no me interesa. Así que deja de decir estupideces.

Se acerco más a él pero en un segundo se separo de él.

Sasuke estaba incrédulo. Ella lo había rechazado. _Imbécil_ pensó.

Sakura de pronto lo empujo y Sasuke cayó al agua sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Salió y ella se reía de él.

Sasuke la tomo de las piernas para ponerla en su hombro y junto con ella se echó al agua.

— ¡Idiota!—exclamo Sakura divertida—. Si me enfermo será tu culpa.

Sasuke rio y juntos nadaron toda la tarde. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan relajado. Sakura tenía ese poder sobre él y lo hacía feliz.

—Mañana podemos ir a unos baños termales—sugirió Sakura cuando salieron.

—Me parece bien—a Sasuke le encanto la idea. Lo necesitaba y más si ella iba a estar con él.

—Tomate esto—Sakura le dio unas pastillas—. No quiero que te refríes.

Toda la semana Sasuke y Sakura salieron a diferentes lugares. Se quedaban de ver en una parte y Sasuke se divertía inventando pretextos para salir.

—Hoy me canse—dijo Sakura después de haber estado entrenando todo el día—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya.

Sasuke la miro divertido. Le había ganado.

— ¡Sakura!—llamo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron. Kenji caminaba hacia Sakura.

— ¿Hoy te quedaras conmigo?—pregunto sonriéndole.

— ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?—Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa—. Espérame en tu departamento.

—Te esperaré—y Kenji se fue.

Sasuke estaba clavado en donde estaba. Ahora estaba seguro que Kenji y Sakura eran amantes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a salir con él? Él era mil veces mejor que Kenji. Estaba a punto de reclamarle pero Benjiro llego y lo detuvo.

—Los estaba buscando. La Hokage nos espera.

Cuando llegaron Tsunade los esperaba.

—Tengo una misión para ustedes—anunció—. Estamos recibiendo ataques por parte de la aldea de la Hierba. Quieren aprovechar que estamos débiles, así que quiero que tú, Benjiro y Sasuke formen un equipo y vayan a la frontera con la aldea de la Hierba y resuelvan el problema. Está noche partirán.

Momentos más tarde Sakura se había ido a preparar todo mientras Sasuke y Benjiro hacían lo mismo.

Después de preparar sus cosas, Sasuke se preparó para ir. La casa estaba en penumbra. Yuko no había regresado todavía. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a Takara en la sala.

— ¿Y Benjiro?—pregunto Sasuke, tratando de fingir indiferencia.

—Ya se ha ido—respondió Takara. La luz de la luna iluminaba su cara—. Te espera en la entrada. Necesito pedirte alto—pidió Takara.

— ¿Qué es?—dijo Sasuke feliz de poder ayudarla.

—Sasuke, ¿puedes cuidara a Benjiro por mí?

— ¿Cuidar de Benjiro?

Sasuke sintió una amarga desilusión. Fue presa de la ira. Aquel era _su_ momento con Takara y Benjiro se interponía aunque no estuviera. Lo maldijo.

Ella no observo la desilusión reflejada en el rostro de Sasuke porque ella parecía mirar más allá de él, casi sin darse cuenta de su existencia.

—Benjiro es tan delicado y se enferma muy rápido. Él te aprecia mucho. ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Sí—él no podía negarle nada.

—Cuídate tú también. Si algo te pasara, ¿qué haría?

Los ojos de ella buscaron su rostro y él creyó que su separación le partía el alma. Ella le tomo la cara y le beso la mejilla.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Eres tan guapo, tan fuerte, tan bueno!

Él espero con la respiración anhelosa las palabras que hace tanto tiempo esperaba. Más estas no llegaron.

—Adiós—murmuro Takara.

Takara, parada, lo contemplo con una mirada larga, desesperada, como si quisiera que se le quedaran consigo los recuerdos de su rostro y su figura. Sasuke no lo soporto así que cruzó la distancia que los separaba y la agarro de la cintura.

—Bésame—imploro—. Bésame para decirme adiós.

Los brazos de Takara le envolvieron suavemente el cuello. Sasuke inclino su cabeza sobre el rostro de Takara y cuando toco con los labios los de ella. Él se aferro con fuerza a su cintura. Durante un infinito momento, Takara oprimió su cuerpo con el de Sasuke. De pronto, de un movimiento brusco, Takara se separo de él.

—No, Sasuke, no—dijo en voz baja.

—Te amo—susurro Sasuke sofocado—. Te he amado desde hace mucho. Me case con Etsuko para…vengarme de ti. Haría lo que fuera por ti. ¡Dime que me amas! ¡Siempre lo recordare hasta el día en que me muera!

Sasuke observo pasar un relámpago pasar por su rostro. Vio un dolor como jamás lo había visto y al mismo tiempo amor por él y la alegría de saberse amada.

—Adiós—susurró Takara y rápidamente dejo a Sasuke solo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La vida es la suma de tus elecciones._

_**Albert Camus**_

**.**

_¿Quién no odio a Sasuke y Takara? Yo sí. Por desgracia es parte importante de la historia y aunque quiera no la podía cambiar. Pero prometo que es un buen punto para el final, espero que se den cuenta más o menos de que._

_Lo siento pero actualizaré dentro de dos semanas, Quiero adelantar unos capítulos porque de verdad no tengo tiempo de nada. La escuela consume mucho de mi tiempo, así que lo quiero hacer para que después sea seguro cada semana._

_Espero me comprendan._

_Gracias a las chicas lindas que se toman la molestia de leer y de comentar:_

_**-aiko uchiha haru ¡Hola! Gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero que ya estés bien y si no espero que te recuperes pronto n.n**_

_**-Guest**_

_**-Hanna**_

_**-nancyclaudinec **_

_**-DULCECITO 311**_

_**-yurico9 **_

_**-Alice Uchiha 26**_

_**-lovetemaki1**_

_**-Lexy o**__**f Night**_

_Espero que les continúe gustando la historia. A partir de ahora todo ya estará en función de Sasuke y Sakura C:_

_Gracias por leer._


	5. Falacias inferidas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Son los celos cierto temor tan delgado y tan sutil,_

_que si no fueran tan vil pudiera llamarse amor._

_**Lope de Vega**_

**Capítulo5: Falacias inferidas.**

—Será mejor que pasemos en este lugar la noche—dijo Sakura cuando llegaron a un claro en el bosque, cerca de su destino.

— ¿No será mejor continuar?—pregunto Sasuke impaciente por terminar rápido la misión.

—No—dijo tajantemente Sakura—. Tenemos que descansar y yo tengo que ahorrar fuerzas en caso de que tenga que usar mis jutsus médicos.

—Está bien—acepto amable Benjiro, por el contrario.

A Sasuke no le quedo más remedio que aceptar.

Un rato después, cuando se hubieron instalado y la luna se veía en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la copa de los árboles, se dispusieron a descansar.

—Es mejor que durmamos temprano—aconsejo Benjiro—. ¿Quién empieza el turno?

—Yo—propuso Sasuke ya que no tenía sueño.

—Después sigo yo—agrego Sakura.

—Como quieran—dijo Sasuke indiferente.

—Buenas noches—deseo Benjiro, yéndose a dormir.

—Te despierto cuando comience tu turno—le dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

—Gracias—respondió esta dejándolo solo.

Sasuke se sentó cerca de la pequeña fogata que había hecho para calentarse en aquella noche fría. Los minutos pasaban sin que pudiera darse cuenta, pensando en lo ocurrido con Takara. Aún podía sentir sus fríos labios sobre los suyos y los acelerados latidos de su corazón. La amaba y era feliz al saber que era correspondido. ¿Takara estaría pensado en él? Estaba seguro de que así era. Una racha de viento helado lo hiso pararse por una cobija. Camino hacia donde Benjiro y Sakura dormían y la tomo de su mochila.

Al girarse sus ojos se encontraron con la mochila abierta de Benjiro. No pudo resistir el impulso de revisar su contenido, así que la tomo con cautela. En su interior había lo indispensable para una misión: kunais, shurikens, cuerdas, algo de ropa limpia…y ¡una carta! Sasuke reconoció la letra de Takara. Se fijo en que Sakura y Benjiro seguían durmiendo para estar seguro de no ser descubierto. Al observar que era así se apresuró a mirar el contenido de la carta para saber cómo se dirigía Takara a Benjiro: con amor o como si fuera cualquier persona. Eso siempre quiso saber. La carta comenzaba así:

_Benjiro:_

_No sé si vuelva a comenzar la guerra y eso me inquieta. Ya de por sí es dura la situación en Konoha como para que las cosas empeoren. Para muchas personas la guerra significo la perdida de todo…_Nada importanteSasuke se salto unos párrafos…— _¿Te acuerdas lo que dijo Sakura la noche de nuestro compromiso? Tenía razón. En ese momento la odie al decir lo que yo no me atrevía. No me atrevía a creer, ni siquiera a imaginar que nada volvería a ser como antes. ¿Recuerdas los días en que leíamos o juntos tocábamos el piano sin ninguna preocupación? Ahora sé que esos tiempos nunca volverán y lo peor de todo es que yo no sé qué hacer. Veo que todos tratan de retomar sus vidas pero yo no puedo porque este no es el mundo para el cual me enseñaron a vivir; no sé como solucionarlo, prefiero soñar en los tiempos de antaño y no despertar para darme cuenta de la realidad…_

Cansado de que la carta no dijera nada interesante, volvió a doblar la carta y ponerla en el sobre. Aunque no había entendido una sola palabra de la carta, estaba satisfecho de que Takara no le dedicara palabras dulces a Benjiro, sino como una persona normal.

Estaba devolviendo la carta en su lugar cuando Sakura lo sorprendió.

— ¿Qué es lo que traes en la mano?—antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella le arrebato la carta de las manos.

Sasuke sintió temor al ser descubierto-.

— ¿No sabes que es de mala educación ver cosas ajenas?—Sakura vio el remitente—. Ahora lo entiendo. Es de tu adorada Takara.

Sakura dejo la carta de vuelta en donde correspondía para después jalar del brazo a Sasuke y alejarlo de ahí.

—Eres idiota—le dijo—. Si Benjiro se hubiera dado cuenta, ¿qué le harías dicho? "Me dio curiosidad leerle porque estoy enamorado de Takara".

— ¿Por qué siempre te metes en dónde no te llaman?—evadió Sasuke furioso porque Sakura lo descubriera y lo tratara como idiota—. Lo que Takara y yo tenemos…

—Así que tienen algo—afirmo Sakura al hablar de más Sasuke.

Él se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Chasqueó la lengua, disgustado consigo mismo.

— ¿Es por eso que has estado raro desde que salimos de la aldea?

El rostro de Sasuke delato culpa al creer que había sido descubierto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—había caído en la trampa.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones—respondió con odio Sasuke, evitando la profunda mirada de Sakura.

—Tienes razón—el rostro de Sakura se volvió amenazador—. Pero si Benjiro se llega a enterar de lo que tú t tu amante hacen, juro que te mataré—algo en los ojos de ella hiso que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio y un escalofrío recorrió su columna—, o mejor aún, me aseguraré de que tus días sean un infierno.

—A mí no me amenaces—Sasuke trato de contener su sorpresa al ver como Sakura defendía al inútil ese, y su furia al atreverse a hablarle de aquella forma— ¡No te tengo miedo!

—Baja la voz, podría oírte Benjiro—su voz parecía delatar cuanto le divertía la ira de Sasuke—. Dime: ¿no es verdad que te gusto? —cambio de humor.

Sasuke sonrió complacido al comprobar que Sakura le había dicho todo eso, motivada por los celos.

—Algunas veces—respondió, cauteloso—. Cuando no te entrometes en todo y te burlas de mí.

—Creo que si te gusto es precisamente porque te conozco mejor que nadie y conmigo no tienes que fingir, además soy la única verdadera mujer con la que has estado, ni siquiera tu bendita y testaruda Takara, y lo mismo con Etsuko.

—No es cierto. Me gustan las mujeres dulces, amables…

—Quieres decir aquellas que se dejen manipular por ti para que hagan lo que quieras pero no importa. Es cuestión de definiciones.

Sakura puso la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke. La cálida mano de Sakura en su piel le hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica.

—El caso es que te gusto. ¿No llegarías a amarme, Sasuke?

¡Ah!—pensó él triunfante— ¡Al fin se declara!

Y contesto con estudiada frialdad:

—Primero tienes que aceptar lo que sientes por mí.

—No tengo nada que aceptar. Porque mientras me gustes inmensamente no te amaré. Además sería trágico para ti sufrir dos veces de un amor mal correspondido. ¿No es así, Sasuke-kun?

— ¿De modo que no me amas?

—No. ¿Creías que sí?

—Podrías ser más clara.

— ¡Lo creías! ¡Pobres esperanzas disipadas! Debería amarte porque eres encantador e inteligente pero hay muchos hombres así. Me gustas porque eres tan egoísta y no tratas de ocultarlo, eres una persona que no pierde el tiempo en fingimientos y no hace lo que los demás idiotas hacen. Tú eres diferente Sasuke, y por eso me gustas.

— ¿Te estás declarando?

— ¡No! ¿No te había dicho que nos soy de las que se casan?

—Pero…pero entonces…

—Querido—repuso tranquilamente—, te propongo que seas mi amante.

Sasuke quedo mudo de asombro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con él de esa forma? Pese a sus insultos ella lo amaba. Debía sentir indignación con sus palabras pero no las sintió. En vez de eso dolía su vanidad herida al Sakura no intentar tener una relación con él. Lo puso furioso, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

— ¿Y yo que gano con eso además de desprestigio en toda la aldea?

Sakura no paraba de reírse.

—Nunca te callas nada.

Sasuke se enojo consigo mismo por ese descuido. Debió irse inmediatamente. Acaba de enviudar y no era correcto que estuviera con alguien en tan poco tiempo.

—Buenas noches—dijo cortante Sasuke, haciendo que su vos fuera lo más fría posible y sin mirarla se apresuro a acostar.

¿Qué pensaría su mamá si lo viera? Ella era la persona más dulce y honesta que había conocido. No quería imaginar lo que pensaría si supiera lo que su hijo estaba haciendo, además le comenzaba a preocupar las cosas que Sakura sabía de él y que podrían ser una molestia. No quiero pensar en esto ahora—se dijo—lo haré mañana y rápidamente se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

**.**

CUANDO TODO estuvo listo para continuar el viaje, los tres se apresuraron a continuar su camino.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste, Saku?—pregunto apenado Benjiro—. No es justo que hayas hecho mi turno.

¿Sakura había hecho qué? Pensó Sasuke enojado al escucharlo.

—No fue nada—repuso Sakura amablemente—. Estabas muy cansado y yo no podía dormir, así que no te preocupes.

Sakura lo había hecho porque sabía lo frágil que era Benjiro.

—No debiste de haber hecho eso—reprocho Sasuke—. Eres la médico y tienes que ser la que este mejor en el equipo.

—Estoy bien—siseó Sakura viéndolo fijamente.

Sasuke prefirió no decir nada más.

Pronto atardeció. Es sol se estaba ocultando.

— ¡No hagan ruido!—advirtió firmemente Sakura de pronto.

Los tres se detuvieron al instante para después escuchar unas pisadas que quebraban a las hojas, viniendo en su dirección y los tres se escondieron en unos arbustos.

—Escondan su chacra—dijo Sasuke en un susurro.

Pronto se escucharon voces cada vez más cerca, por lo que oyeron una voz masculina:

—Tenemos todo lo necesario para atacar—decía a los que debían de sur sus subordinados; eran cuatro—. Nuestros espías se infiltraron en Konoha. Sólo es cuestión de un poco más para que todo empiece.

Los ninjas de la Hierba se alejaron rápidamente. Cuando ya no sintieron sus chacras, los tres ninjas de Konoha salieron de su escondite sin dejar de esconder su chacra.

— ¿Ya estamos cerca de la aldea de la Hierba?—pregunto Sakura pensativa.

—A quince minutos—contesto Benjiro después de analizar el terreno—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que avisar a la Hokage.

—Tenemos que continuar para buscar más información—dijo Sakura tras unos minutos con el ceño fruncido—. Aún si regresamos a informarle no podríamos detener los ataques, en cambio, si estamos aquí, podremos pelear en el frente y tendremos más posibilidades de detenerlos destruyendo todo lo que tienen para hacer los ataques.

—Sakura tiene razón—apoyó Sasuke. Ella seguía siendo inteligente—. Si encontramos a ninjas de Konoha podremos mandarlos a avisar a la Hokage.

—Está bien—acepto Benjiro.

Siguieron en dirección a la aldea y pronto lograron divisarla.

Su entrada estaba ocupada en su gran parte por unas enormes máquinas necesaria para la construcción de armas y lo que parecía ser naves. Eso ya lo habían visto antes en la invasión contra la aldea de la Cascada.

— ¡Hay un chacra acercándose en nuestra dirección!—era tarde cuando Sasuke aviso. Estaban tan sumergidos viendo lo que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos que no se dieron cuenta.

Los tres se pusieron en posición de ataque.

— ¡Sakura-sama!—pronto tres siluetas se aparecieron ante ellos. Eran Kiba, Lee y Ten-ten.

— ¡Nos asustaron!—exclamo Sakura.

—Lo sentimos—se disculpo Ten-ten—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Venimos a ver como están las cosas—respondió Benjiro.

— ¿Ya vieron esas máquinas?—pregunto Kiba apuntando en donde se encontraban—. Eso no es bueno.

—Lo sé—susurro Sakura.

—Es por eso que tienen que volver a Konoha y avisarla a Tsunade—casi ordeno Sasuke—. Necesitamos refuerzos para poder acabar con esto.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor—coincidió Ten-ten.

— ¡Entonces hay que apresurarnos!—exclamo entusiasmado Lee.

—Buena suerte—les deseo Kiba.

—Cuídense—se despidió Benjiro.

Ten-ten, Lee y Kiba dejaron atrás a sus compañeros.

—Será mejor que encontremos un lugar seguro—Sakura miro a su alrededor—. No podremos estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar y además tenemos que recaudar toda la información que podamos.

Los tres caminaron con sigilo, tratando de no pisar una rama que pudiera delatarlos.

Conforma iban acercándose, podían observar a todos los shinobis de la Hierba que trabajaban en las grandes máquinas que contenían lo que parecía ser naves individuales para atacar.

—Alguien se acerca—advirtió Benjiro.

Rápidamente Benjiro se escondió en lo alto de un árbol mientras que Sasuke, por acto de reflejo, estampo a Sakura contra el tronco de un árbol cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Sólo se oían sus respiraciones.

—Están trayendo unas cajas—Sasuke tenía el Sharingan activado—. No hagas ruido—Sasuke coloco ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Sakura y se apretó más a ella.

— ¿Ya se fueron?—pregunto Sakura, tratando en vano de mirar por encima del hombro de Sasuke.

—Sí pero hay que tener cuidado.

Sasuke se separo de ella.

— ¿Y Benjiro?

—Creo que está en la copa de ese árbol—señalo con la cabeza Sasuke.

Lo siguiente que paso ocurrió muy rápido.

Un ninja de la Hierba los intercepto y rápidamente se puso tras Sakura con un kunai apuntando su cuello que apretó causando que sangrara pero Sakura se zafo fácilmente mientras que Sasuke le lanzó un chidori. El ninja cayó y Sakura fue a revisarlo:

—Está muerto—le dijo a Sasuke.

— ¡Maldición!—soltó—. Van a saber que estamos aquí cuando no regrese.

—No importa—dijo Sakura, curándose—. No creo que tarden los refuerzos.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura?—pregunto algo preocupado Sasuke.

—Sí, gracias—Sakura le dedico una dulce sonrisa que Sasuke no pudo evitar devolver.

La voz de Benjiro llamo su atención.

— ¿Están bien?—pregunto al ver al ninja muerto.

—Sí pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo pase hasta que se den cuenta—respondió Sasuke.

—Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí—apresuro Benjiro— y esperar a que llegue la ayuda.

Un fulgor resplandeciente y un sonido estridente proveniente del cielo les hiso taparse los oídos.

En el cielo, cientos de shinobis montados en unas naves se dirigían al sur.

El ataque a Konoha había comenzado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cuando no tenemos lo que queremos, debemos querer lo que tenemos._

_**Bussy-Rabutin.**_

**.**

_Hola, de verdad siento no haber actualizado ayer pero estoy enferma y la verdad me atrase un poco pero no fue por mucho tiempo._

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_¿Sakura declaro su amor a Sasuke? Creo que el tonto no se dio cuenta. En los siguientes capítulos se van a dar cosas para el final de la historia, lo que me lleva a lo que les quería decir._

_Aunque la historia sea Sasusaku, Sasuke se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos por algo que ocurrirá con Benjiro y se lo dirá a Sakura y…¿Qué creen que pase? Eso es lo mejor de todo, así que si hay quien prefiera no leerme, no hay problema (= aunque me quede sólo con una lectora yo escribiré para ella._

_Gracias a las chicas lindas:_

_**-aiko uchiha haru ¡**_

_**-sesslain (está genial el nombre =DD)**_

_**-nekosmile**_

_**-nancyclaudinec **_

_**-DULCECITO 311**_

_**-yurico9 **_

_**-Alice Uchiha 26**_

_**-lovetemaki1**_

_**-Anna**_

_**-Lisana-Fullbuster**_

_Lo siento si escribí mal un nombre o si tengo errores de ortografía o algo pero casi no tengo tiempo y LO SIENTO pero actualizaré en dos semana, se me olvidaba que tenía un congreso esta semana que durará tres días, todo el día._

_De verdad lo lamento._

_Que tengan una linda semana chicas =DDD_

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_


	6. La promesa

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Para la mayoría de nosotros la vida_

_verdadera es la que no llevamos ._

_**Óscar Wilde**_

**Capítulo 6: La promesa.**

No podían dormir.

Habían visto, minutos después de ver a los shinobis en el cielo, humo proveniente de Konoha. Lo peor era que no sabían qué podía estar pasando. Muy entrada la noche lograron sumergirse en un sueño profundo, sin importarles lo que pudiera pasarles.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando comenzaba a amanecer Sasuke, Benjiro y Sakura ya se encontraban levantados, a expensas de que en cualquier momento la batalla comenzaría.

—Es un mensaje de Konoha—anuncio un ninja que llego a su lado—. Es este lugar se desarrollara el enfrentamiento. Hemos visto como los ninjas de la Hierba se dirigen hacia aquí.

— ¿Quién estará al frente?—pregunto Sakura con voz taciturna.

—Ya están los escuadrones preparados. Ustedes serán los últimos que pelearan. La Hokage no quiere que resulten heridos; son el as bajo la manga en caso de que las cosas no se tornen en nuestro favor.

Sasuke no decía nada.

—Está bien—dijo Sakura seriamente.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los escuadrones a tomar sus posiciones.

Para Sasuke las horas pasaban lentamente mientras veía un punto en la lejanía, inquieto por el silencio de su alrededor. Su mirada se poso en Sakura quien estaba recargada en un árbol sumida en sus pensamientos y algo en la expresión de su rostro hizo a Sasuke comprender que Sakura estaba inquieta por algo, como si se estuviera debatiendo en tomar una decisión y eso por un momento hizo que se le contara la respiración.

Finalmente, a medio día y tras una torturosa espera, los ninjas de la Hierba aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

Sasuke lo veía todo en cámara lenta con la impaciencia mezclado con otro sentimiento que no podía describir y que hacía mucho tiempo que no sintiera pero que era un mal augurio.

Instantes después fue testigo de cómo comenzó la lucha entre ambas aldeas cuando comenzó el grito de guerra. Después todo se volvió confuso. Sus ojos veían pasar rápidamente imágenes de ninjas enfrentándose y cientos de cuerpos cayendo inertes esparcidos en color rojo y esa visión lo aterrorizó. Para cualquier persona es impactante ver a otras matarse entre sí por razones que después ya nadie se acuerda provocando daños irreparables a terceros. Él lo sabía.

No supo cuando formo parte de aquella masacre.

Shinobis de la Hierba llegaban a atacarlo, y el repelía sus ataques hasta que entrada la noche los enfrentamientos fueron mermando.

A su alrededor todo el panorama era desolador.

Cuerpos amontonados, algunas de ellas personas que había visto caminar por las calles de la aldea. ¿Cuántos de ellos tendría familia? ¿Cuántos niños se quedarían sin sus padres? _No quiero pensar en esto ahora. Pensaré en ello mañana_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Sasuke se obligo a dormir aunque no tenía sueño. Necesitaría fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Al comenzar el día la batalla se había reanudado aunque no sabía quién iba ganando.

Tres ninjas de la Hierba lo acorralaron, atacándolo con jutsus de elemento aire. Él les hizo frente con justus básicos puesto que no eran tan fuertes y no quería gastar chacra. Al poco tiempo Sakura llego a cuando se chacra comenzaba a agotarse.

— ¿Estás bien?—le pregunto, observándolo detenidamente.

Sasuke asintió sin dejar de mirarla. Parecía muy cansada.

Los dos ninjas que quedaban se lanzaron hacia ellos.

— ¿Sakura?—pregunto Sasuke queriendo que ella le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

Tras unos segundos de analizar la situación, Sakura respondió apresuradamente:

—Cuenta hasta cinco y después gira 180° a la izquierda y lanza tu Chidori en mientras yo me ocupo del otro.

Sasuke cumplió lo que Sakura le había dicho. Lanzo el Chidori hacia el ninja que se disponía a lanzarle un jutsu mientras que Sakura, con una katana que sólo ella sabía de donde la había sacado, se lanzaba contra su oponente y lo atravesaba con la katana.

Luego ambos enemigos yacían inertes en el suelo.

— ¿Estás herido?—pregunto Sakura con la respiración entrecortada.

Hasta ese momento Sasuke fue consciente de que su brazo derecho sangraba.

Sakura se acerco lentamente a él. Una luz verde comenzó a emanar de la mano de ella. Sasuke pronto dejo de sentir dolor hasta que su brazo estuvo curado completamente. Fijo su vista en Sakura y la noto pálida. Era evidente que había gastado mucho chacra.

—Deberías descansar—Sasuke se acerco a ella y la tomo ligeramente de la cintura.

—Estoy bien—respondió separándose de él.

Sasuke no pudo continuar porque la pelea los separo. Tuvo que reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para continuar peleando.

Hasta la mañana del día siguiente la batalla se prolongo y estaba decidida: Konoha había ganado al ser mayor que el ejército de la Hierba y al obtener refuerzos del país del Viento.

Ahora tenían más trabajo por delante. Se habían construido carpas improvisadas para atender a todos los heridos, y todos los shinobis que no lo estaban o tenían heridas leves, ayudaban a los medic-nin. Y Sasuke, contra su voluntad, se vio obligado a colaborar.

El ambiente era sofocante.

Cientos de heridos estaban tendidos en sábanas acomodadas en el piso al no contar con los suficientes recursos para atenderlos por igual a todos. El hedor de la sangre y sudor provocaban náuseas a Sasuke. No soportaba escuchar las súplicas de los heridos que querían agua o morir.

En medio de aquel infierno apareció Sakura.

—Ven conmigo—le ordeno, llevándolo entre aquel mar de heridos.

Se detuvieron ante una pequeña tienda.

—Benjiro resulto herido—le conto Sakura—. Ya está mejor pero aún está débil. Tienes que llevártelo, Sasuke. Hay personas muy graves y casi no tenemos espacio. Me asegure de que Benjiro está fuera de peligro. De cualquier manera me puedes llamar si necesitas algo.

No quería cargar a Benjiro. Sería un gran estorbo para él pero tenía que cuidarlo, se lo había prometido a Takara y por mucho que lo odiara no se vería bien que lo dejara botado ahí, aunque ganas no le faltaran.

—Está bien—soltó Sasuke contra su voluntad.

Sakura lo llevo hacia donde yacía Benjiro dormido.

—Ha tenido mucha fiebre—le dijo Sakura mientras revisaba a Benjiro—. Ya la logre controlar pero aún tiene poca así que lo tendrás que estar refrescando y checar que la fiebre no suba.

— ¿Ya me lo puedo llevar?—quería irse de ahí antes de que se arrepintiera.

—Sí—Sasuke lo cargo en la espalda—. Cualquier cosa avísame.

— ¡Sakura-sama!—un medico llego corriendo a donde se encontraban—. La necesitamos. Encontramos a más heridos…Los tiene que ver.

—Voy por allá—se dirigió a Sasuke—. Nos vemos luego.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se fue con el ninja que la había llamado.

Sasuke cruzo la mitad de aquel lugar con Benjiro a cuestas hasta que una voz conocida lo llamo:

— ¡Uchiha!—Kiba se sitúo a su lado—. Tienes que volver en una hora al hospital. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

—No puedo—dijo indiferente—. Tiengo que cuidar a Benjiro—Sasuke pensó que por lo menos iba a servir en algo.

—Ten-ten está descansado. Ella lo cuidara hasta que tenga su turno en la noche—Sasuke iba a replicar pero Kiba no espero respuesta—. Te veo en un rato—y se fue.

Sasuke soltó una maldición. Prefería morirse antes de cuidar a esa bola de inútiles que no se pudieron cuidar.

Al llegar al campamento en donde dormía, tendió a Benjiro. Toco su frente para saber cómo estaba: caliente. Busco el recipiente con agua y con un pedazo de tela que encontró lo mojo y la puso en su frente.

Benjiro se encontraba pálido y muy ojeroso. Su respiración era irregular y se movía inquieto. Ahora su rostro no tenía nada de gracia. _Ojalá Takara pudiera verlo_ pensó Sasuke maligno.

Ten-ten llego y reviso a Benjiro.

—La fiebre está bajando.

—Tengo que regresar al hospital—Sasuke no iba a pedirle ayuda.

—Yo me quedo con él—dijo Ten-ten amablemente—. Me toca el turno nocturno.

—Regresare en la noche—y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Los siguientes días fueron los peores que había vivido. Todas las tardes iba al hospital y tenía que lavar heridas-muchas de ellas infectadas-de los enfermos. No había analgésicos, en general las medicinas escaseaban, y los gritos de dolor eran desgarrantes. El calor era insoportable por lo que el sudor empapaba su ropa pegándosele a la piel. Las moscas se posaban en los enfermos.

Todo era una locura.

—Uchiha-san—un ninja lo llamo—. Necesito que vengas a ayudarnos.

Sasuke lo siguió hasta un par de camas más adelante. La voz del que parecía ser el ninja médico trajo su atención:

—Tenemos que cortarle la pierna. La gangrena está invadiendo toda su pierna y ponemos dejar que continúe.

— ¡No! ¡No me corten la pierna!—suplicaba entre sollozos el desdichado—. ¡No quiero!

—No hay anestesia—dijo el médico en un susurro—.Se la tendremos que amputar así.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. Sasuke se giro con intenciones de irse de ahí.

—Uchiha, ¿a dónde vas?—le pregunto el ninja que lo fue a buscar.

—Ya me canse y no soporto más esta maldito lugar. Me largo.

Se fue de ahí.

Que se fueran al demonio todos. Ya había aguantado lo suficiente. No le importaba los que fuera a pasar pero solo lo traerían de regreso a ese horrible lugar muerto.

La tarde era muy calurosa y el sol en lo alto del cielo quemaba. Sasuke no podía respirar. El viento solo hacia polvo y había muchos ninjas que iban de un lado a otro tratando de ayudar.

Sasuke se apresuro a ir a su tienda. Que Benjiro se muriera. Él se iría de ahí hoy mismo. Lo hubiera hecho desde el principio pero Benjiro se lo impidió.

Benjiro abrió sus ojos cuando sintió a Sasuke llegar.

—Sasuke—lo llamo, volviendo fatigosamente de lado—. Estoy despierto y pensando desde que el sol salió. Y quería preguntarte una cosa, Sasuke.

Sasuke se adentro completamente en la tienda y se sentó al lado de él. Benjiro extendió su mano y oprimió la de Sasuke con un apretón cariñoso y confiado.

—Sé que estas disgustado. Hace semanas pudiste haberte ido de no ser por mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí—dijo Sasuke secamente.

— ¡Qué bueno eres conmigo! Ni siquiera un hermano hubiese sido mejor si más valiente. ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco y cuánto me disgusta estar en este estado! ¡Y te quiero tanto!

Sasuke lo miro de hito en hito. ¿Lo quería? ¡Qué necio!

—He estado pensándolo, Sasuke, y quería pedirte un gran favor—su mano oprimió más vivamente la de su cuñado—. Si muero, ¿te encargaras de mi hijo?

Los ojos de Benjiro estaban muy abiertos y brillaban con un suave apremio.

— ¿Lo harás?

Sasuke retiro su mano, sintiendo un terror que hizo su voz áspera.

—No seas tonto, Benjiro. No morirás. Tu fiebre está controlada, así que ya no corres peligro.

—No, tú no. Tú nunca temes nada. Lo dices para animarme. No temo morir, pero temo dejar al niño, si Takara…Sasuke: prométeme que te encargaras del niño si muero. Así no temeré nada. Tía Yuko es muy grande para encargarse de un niño e Ino es buena pero…Deseo que seas tú quien cuide a mi hijo. Prométemelo, Sasuke. Si es una niña, edúcala para que se parezca a Takara, y si es un hombre…entonces quisiera que se pareciese a ti.

— ¡Qué condenación!—gritó Sasuke, apartándose de su lado—. ¿No están las cosas bastante mal ya para que las pongamos peor hablando de muertes?

—Perdona. Pero prométemelo. Creo que me pongo peor. Anda, prométemelo…

—Bueno, bueno. Te lo prometo—dijo Sasuke mirándolo con extraviados ojos.

¿Era posible que Benjiro fuese tan necio que no supiese que él quería a Takara? ¿O lo sabía todo y pensaba que, merced a aquel amor, Sasuke cuidaría debidamente al hijo de Takara? Sasuke sintió un vivo impulso de hacer aquellas preguntas; pero murieron en sus labios cuando Benjiro, tomando su mano, la poyo en su propia mejilla. Ahora la calma había vuelto a sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué crees que empeoraras?

—Porque tengo muchos escalofríos desde la madrugada.

— ¿Y por qué no has llamado?

—Pensé que se pasaría.

—Llamare a Sakura.

—No lo hagas. Ella está muy ocupada y cansada. No quiero molestarla.

Sasuke no le hizo caso y poso una de sus manos en la frente de Benjiro. Sasuke, asustado, la retiro.

Estaba muy caliente.

En ese instante, Ten-ten entró.

— ¿Cómo está?—pregunto al ver el semblante pálido de Sasuke.

— ¡Ve a buscar a Sakura!—exclamó—. Tráela cuanto antes.

Ten-ten salió corriendo dejando solo a Sasuke con Benjiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La vida resulta deliciosa, horrible, encantadora,_

_espantosa, dulce, amarga; y para nosotros lo es todo._

_**Anatole France.**_

**.**

_Chicas de verdad mil disculpas. No tuve tiempo el fin de semana de subir el capítulo pero hoy no me moví dela compu hasta que lo termine._

_¿Qué les pareció? Sé que tal vez las cosas pasaron muy rápido pero no quiero alargar tanto el fic._

_Me encanto la promesa que le hizo Sasuke a Benjiro. Benjiro es tan bueno y dulce, pero ya se arrepentirá después Sasuke de todo lo que le hace._

_Gracias a:_

_**-sesslain (está genial el nombre y si, ya me di cuenta de por qué) Sakura no siente nada por Benjiro pero después lo descubrirás (: Muchas gracias por comentar.**_

_**-Adriss**_

_**-Yuuki Tenpouin96**_

_**-lovetemaki1**_

_**-DULCECITO 311**_

_Gracias por sus lindos comentarios. De verdad siento tardarme en subir el capítulo Y también gracias a las que me ponen en sus favoritos y follows =DD_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el siguiente Sakura se separará de Sasuke y en ese lapso van a pasar muchas cosas para ya entrar al clímax de la historia, que es cuando Sasuke y Sakura se casan. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense. _


	7. Dicotomía

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si las pasiones y los sueños no pudiesen crear nuevos tiempos_

_futuros, la vida sería un engaño._

_**Henri L. Lenormand.**_

_**DEDICATO A**__**: lovetemaki1, sesslain y Aiko Uchiha haru (:**_

**Capítulo 7: Dicotomía.**

Sasuke estaba nervioso. Benjiro seguía teniendo la fiebre alta a pesar de sus esfuerzos por aminorarla y no había rastros de Sakura. Hacia dos horas que Ten-ten había ido a buscarla.

Se dirigió afuera de la tienda, esperando divisar una cabellera rosada. No la vio, solo el panorama desolador que había visto en los últimos días: ninjas ir y venir con restos aún de la batalla. ¿Cómo estaría Konoha? No le importaba mucho realmente, lo único que le importaba era saber si algo le había pasado al Barrio Uchiha.

Volvió a regresar a dónde estaba Benjiro. Se puso a su lado y le toco la frente. Al sentir la mano de Sasuke Benjiro abrió los ojos con esfuerzo.

—Sasuke, ¿qué hora es?—pregunto con voz cansada.

—Casi las tres.

—Sakura… ¿dónde está Sakura?

—No tarda en venir—inconscientemente Sasuke miro hacia la entrada.

—Tengo sueño y sed.

—Toma—Sasuke lo ayudo a tomar agua.

—Gracias, Sasuke. Eres tan bueno conmigo—Benjiro cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un intranquilo sueño.

_Maldito Benjiro_pensó molesto Sasuke. Si no fuera por él, ya no estaría ahí y no tendría esa carga.

Se salió apresurado cuando sintió de pronto el chacra de Sakura. Ella se veía tranquila.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—la cuestiono enojado.

—Estaba en una operación y tuve que dar instrucciones antes de venir—respondió Sakura con una sonrisa cansada—. Ten-ten se tuvo que quedar pero me dijo que me mandabas llamar. ¿Qué quieres?

—Benjiro tiene mucha temperatura—a Sasuke casi se le olvidaba que por qué mando llamar a Sakura. Con disgusto observo como en el rostro de Sakura se impregnó la preocupación y con qué delicadeza reviso a Benjiro.

—Va a estar bien—dijo más para ella que para Sasuke—. Sólo necesita descansar.

—Me voy a ir—soltó Sasuke—. Tienes que venir conmigo—casi ordeno.

—A sus órdenes…pero ¿a dónde vamos a ir? Además Benjiro…

—Benjiro vendrá con nosotros. No le hace bien estar aquí con tantos enfermos.

—Tienes razón pero no me has respondido: ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—A casa.

— ¿Con Yuko?

—No. Al Barrio Uchiha.

—Será complicado…Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes aquí.

— ¡No quiero!—exclamo Sasuke como un niño pequeño al estallar su frustración acumulada—. ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡No vas a impedírmelo! Si no me quieres ayudar, no lo hagas. Pero nadie me va a impedir que me vaya de aquí.

Súbitamente se encontró en los brazos de Sakura, con la mejilla recargada en su cabeza. Las manos de Sakura acariciaban entonces suavemente su espalda y su voz sonó, también, suave y dulce. Tan excenta de mofa, que no parecía la voz de Sakura Haruno.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke—dijo ella, dulcemente—. Irás a casa.

Sasuke sintió un contacto en su cuello y pensó vagamente, en su confusión, que acaso fueran los labios de Sakura. Ella se mostraba tan tierna, tan afectuosa, que Sasuke hubiese permanecido, gustoso, toda la vida entre sus brazos. Con esos dulces brazos en torno a él, no podía ocurrirle mal alguno.

—Hay que empacar lo necesario—contesto con voz calmada mientras se separaba de Sasuke y metía algunas cosas en la mochila que había encontrado. Tenemos que tener cuidado. Podría haber unos cuantos ninjas de la Hierba en el camino.

Sasuke estaba ya tranquilo.

—Ya está—dijo a Sasuke poniéndose la mochila al hombro.

—Hay que avisar a Benjiro—Sasuke se acercó lentamente a él.

Lo sacudió para que despertara y Benjiro abrió sus ojos con pesadez.

—Benjiro—hablo Sakura con voz calmada y dulce—. Nos vamos a ir de aquí, a Konoha. ¿Crees aguantar?

Los ojos de Benjiro se iluminaron.

—Sí. Quiero ir…

—Sasuke te llevará.

—Gracias a los dos—Benjiro le sonrió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Ya está todo listo?—pregunto Sasuke, impaciente por irse.

—Sí—respondió Sakura mirando toda la habitación, buscando algo que pudiera habérsele olvidado—. Carga con cuidado a Benjiro.

Sasuke obedeció a Sakura. Tomo con delicadeza a Benjiro y con ayuda de Sakura lo coloco en su espalda para cargarlo. Le era más cómodo y fácil llevarlo de aquella manera, además de que sería más rápido.

—Vámonos ya—apuro Sasuke, ansioso por llegar a su casa. Esa idea lo tranquilizaba.

Ambos salieron. El sol comenzaba a ocultase. Aún hacía calor.

Atravesaron rápidamente el campamento en dirección al bosque, tratando de no chocar con los ninjas apresurados.

— ¡Sakura-sama!—llamo un joven de ojos color miel—. ¿A dónde va?

—Regresare pronto—Sakura le sonrió ampliamente.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado por la pequeña mentira de Sakura.

—Eres una buena mentirosa—le dijo al observar al ninja irse tranquilamente pero no recibió respuesta.

Entrando en el bosque comenzaron a ir más aprisa. Si todo salía bien esa misma noche estaría en el Barrio Uchiha.

—Tsuko…Tsuko…—susurraba Benjiro entre sueños.

¿La idiota de Etsuko? Sasuke disminuyo la velocidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Sakura acercándose y oyendo los murmullos de Benjiro—. ¿Qué dice?

—Tsuko—respondió indiferente Sasuke.

— ¿Tsuko?

—Etsuko. Mi esposa.

— ¿Es posible, Sasuke, que hayas tenido alguna vez esposa?—susurro ella, riendo suavemente.

¿Por qué siempre se burlaba? ¿Por qué no se apresuraba más?

—Quieres callarte—pidió Sasuke con fastidio.

—Dices cosas graciosas—dijo Sakura riendo.

Tras tres horas de largo camino, se encontraban a la mitad de su destino.

Sasuke estaba feliz. En el Barrio Uchiha por fin se sentiría seguro y protegido. Iba a decirle a Sakura que se apresurara pero ella bajo poco a poco su velocidad hasta detenerse por completo.

—Ya estamos lejos y seguros—dijo Sakura, concisa—y el camino lleva a Konoha.

— ¡Apresúrate! ¡No te detengas!

—Descansemos un poco—Sakura reviso a Benjiro cuando Sasuke lo dejo recargado en el tronco de un árbol para descansar, Y luego, volviéndose a él, pregunto en voz baja—. ¿Sigues queriendo regresar a Konoha?

¡Dios! ¿Iría ella a negarse a acompañarlo después de todo lo que había padecido en aquel infierno?

— ¡Sí! Apresúrate, Sakura. No estoy cansado.

—Espera—lo detuvo ella—. No puedes ir a Konoha por ese camino. Puede haber ninjas desertores que estén acechando y tú no puedes pelear con Benjiro a cuestas.

— ¡Sí!—exclamo aliviado Sasuke—. Si podemos llegar. Conozco un atajo para llegar a Konoha. Cuando Itachi me llevaba a entrenar con él solíamos regresar por ese camino. Es seguro porque casi nadie lo conoce.

—Bien. En ese caso no creo que tengas problemas en llegar. Tal vez no haya ningún ninja o ladrón vigilando ese camino. Creo que llegarán bien.

— ¿Llegar…_yo?_

—Sí, tú—dijo Sakura con voz áspera.

—Pero Sakura… ¿no vienes conmigo?

—No. Yo les dejo aquí.

Él no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Vio el cielo lívido que se elevaba sobre ellos, los negros árboles que los entrecerraban, a Benjiro casi inconsciente recargado en el árbol…y al fin la miro a ella. ¿Se habría vuelto loco? ¿Habría oído mal?

Sakura sonreía. Él podía ver brillar sus blancos dientes por a luz de la luna, comenzando a asomarse en sus ojos la antigua expresión burlona.

— ¿Nos dejas? Y ¿a dónde vas?

—Me voy, querido, a seguir curando enfermos.

Él suspiro con irritación y alivio. ¿Por qué elegía Sakura ese momento para bromear? Sasuke había escuchado a menudo decir a Sakura que todos eran unos necios por pelear en algo tan absurdo como era una guerra. Ella no podía regresar a curar a esos inútiles y dejarlo solo con Benjiro.

—No hagas bromas, Sakura. Vamos.

—No bromeo, Sasuke. Y siento que no entiendas mi heroico sacrificio. En este momento, lo oportuno, sería que me dijeras lo valiente que soy. Pero démonos prisa, porque necesito decirte un elocuente discurso antes de volver.

La voz melosa, sonaba irónica, en sus oídos. Se burlaba de él y, además de ella. Era imposible que hablara con tanta naturalidad de abandonarlo allí.

Una vez teniendo seis años, él se había caído de un árbol, desplomándose sobre el estómago. Recordaba muy bien el horrible intervalo que pasó antes de que su cuerpo recobrase la respiración. Ahora, mientras miraba a Sakura, sentíase como entonces, anonado, sin aliento.

— ¡No hablas en serio!

Asió su brazo y sintió como Sakura tomaba su mano y lo apartaba un poco de donde se encontraban.

—Egoísta hasta el fin. Sólo preocupándote por tu bienestar.

Su voz sonaba con maliciosa ternura.

— ¿Cómo es posible que me dejes solo? ¡Puedo necesitarte!—grito furioso Sasuke.

—No estás desamparado. Si acaso te toparas con alguien en el camino son ellos los que necesitarían ayuda. No te pido que me comprendas ni que me perdones. Ello me tiene sin cuidado, puesto que yo misma no me perdonare nunca esto.

Sakura rio, con una risa fresca.

—_No pude amarte, querido, más de cuánto amé al honor._ Linda frase, ¿verdad? Seguramente bastante mejor que cuanto pudiera ocurrírseme a mí en estos momentos. Porque yo te amo, Sasuke, a pesar de todo lo que dije aquella noche comenzando la misión.

Sus cálidas manos se deslizaban por los brazos desnudos de Sasuke.

—Te amo Sasuke porque te conozco muy bien, egoísta, maquiavélico, sin importarte lo que le ocurra a los demás. Siempre haces lo que quieres sin importar lo que los demás piensen.

Él oía sonar su voz en la oscuridad pero sin comprender bien el sentido de lo que decía. Su mente se esforzaba por comprender que ella lo dejara solo. Pensó: _Me deja, me deja_; pero no se sintió trastornado.

Entonces los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello y sintió el contacto de sus firmes pechos contra su pecho. Una cálida oleada de sentimiento, miedo y estupor descendió sobre él, abstrayendo su mente del lugar, sintiéndose como muñeco. ¡Y eran tan agradables los brazos de Sakura!

Sus labios se movían suaves sobre los suyos, como si sus cálidos labios tuviesen toda la noche para acariciarlo. Etsuko nunca lo había besado así ni Takara o ninguna otra. No le habían producido esa sensación de calor y de frío, estos temblores…Sakura jaló del cabello de Sasuke para que su cuello quedara a merced de sus labios.

— ¡Amor mío!—murmuro—. ¡Amor mío!

Sasuke distinguió en la oscuridad la silueta de Benjiro y la fría razón volvió bruscamente a su mente y recordó lo que había olvidado por un momento: Sakura lo iba a dejar con Benjiro. La rabia lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¡No te me acerques!—gritó—. ¡Vete y disfruta de cuidar a los desvalidos!

Por un momento permanecieron mirándose en la oscuridad. Sasuke sintió jadeante la respiración, como después de una carrera.

— ¡Qué inoportuno eres!—repuso ella.

— ¡Vete! ¡Ahora! Y no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

—Espero que si me pasa algo, te remuerda la conciencia, Sasuke. Si es que tienes—Sakura reía.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura lo miraba. El odio le impedía proferir una palabra. Sintió moverse los pies de Sakura sobre las hojas del camino y vio por un momento su delicada silueta en la oscuridad. Luego desapareció. Oyó aún sus pisadas durante un rato y después se desvanecieron. Volvió lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Benjiro.

¿Por qué hacia todo aquello Sakura? ¿Por qué volvería a aquel lugar cuando en Konoha estaría mejor? Por más que buscaba una respuesta no la encontraba. No podía entender que ella lo dejara solo cuando podía necesitarla si Benjiro se ponía mal. Antes, cuando ella era una niña, nunca lo habría hecho. Atemorizado, se dejo caer al pie de un árbol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Existen mil rutas que se apartan del destino elegido,_

_Pero hay una que llega a él._

_**Miguel de Montaige.**_

**.**

_Amo este capítulo es uno de mis preferidos. _

_Ahora si fue una declaración formal de amor por parte de Sakura, la amo. Los motivos por los cual dejo a Sasuke vendrán después, cuando Sakura le confiese todo a Sasuke. Ya les adelante mucho._

_¿Les gusto el momento Sasusaku? A mí me encanto Sakura, pero como siempre lo arruina todo Sasuke. Nunca se da cuenta de nada y odio eso. Pero el final vale la pena, de verdad._

_En los siguientes capítulos Sasuke va a comenzar a darse cuenta de algunas cosas importantes que dejara de lado n_

_Gracias a las chicas lindas que me ponen en favoritos y en follows =DD_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**-sesslain-Gracias por siempre comentar. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado =DD**_

_**-lovetemaki1**_

_**-vaanee-hola, muchas gracias por leer y por tu lindo review. Me alegra muchísimo que el fic te guste, de verdad significa mucho para mí tu hermoso comentario. Sasuke recibirá su merecido, te lo puedo asegurar n.n Besos (:**_

_**-Adriss**_

_**-Thousand Word By Mary**_

_**-mussa-luna**_

_**-aiko Uchiha haru—Gracias por siempre comentar! Me alegra que te este gustando la historia. Creo que todas odiamos un poco a Sasuke y Takara y amamos a Sakura y Benjiro n.n**_

_**-evangeline K-La atinaste. El final será el mismo, después de todo es la mejor parte pero no quiero agregar algo más. No puedo dejarlo así (:**_

_**-jan3siitha**_

_Gracias chicas lindas por leer y comentar._

_Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o reclamo que tengan no duden en decírmelo. Nos leemos en una semana._

_Gracias por leer._

_¡Besos a todas!_


	8. No es tan diferente

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estamos tan ocupados llevando a cabo lo urgente,_

_que no tenemos tiempo para hacer lo importante._

_**Confucio.**_

**Capítulo 8: No es tan diferente.**

Sasuke estaba muy agotado. Benjiro lo había cansado más de lo que creía pero el enojo y la idea de llegar pronto a casa le habían dado fuerza.

Ya era de madrugada cuando llego al Barrio Uchiha. A pesar de estar todo en penumbra un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad lo embargo. Camino lentamente con Benjiro y se internó en la casa.

Para su sorpresa, los ninjas de la Hierba-o incluso los de Konoha-habían entrado a saquearla: muebles rotos y la mayoría de los objetos de valor habían desaparecido. Subió a los cuartos para ver el daño. Por fortuna los muebles no estaban en tan mal estado. Bajo por Benjiro y lo acostó en una cama; después bajo al despacho que su padre usaba, es ahí donde había escondido algo de dinero.

En el piso abrió un compartimiento oculto y con alivio comprobó que no lo habían encontrado. Sin embargo ese alivio duro poco. El dinero no era suficiente para comprar todo lo que necesitaban. Si después de la guerra los alimentos escaseaban y habían subido de precio, ahora más. Y no podía sacar dinero del banco puesto que todavía no lograban restablecer las comunicaciones.

Dándose cuenta del hambre que tenía busco buscó la mochila que Sakura preparó y comió un poco de lo que encontró ya que debía cuidar la comida. Terminando de comer se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas lo despertaron.

Abrió los ojos y se los tallo. Estaba tan cansado después del viaje que no fue a acostarse. Con algo de pereza fue a ver a Benjiro quien se encontraba despierto.

—Sasuke—le dijo con voz débil—. ¿En dónde estamos?

—En el Barrio Uchiha—contesto Sasuke—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ya estoy mejor—sonrió. Sasuke comprobó que la fiebre había cesado—. Sasuke, ¿podrías darme agua?

Sasuke bajo por agua y comida. Muy a su pesar la ración que le sirvió a Benjiro era muy grande pero prefería que se alimentara bien para que se recuperara pronto y así ponerlo a trabajar y que dejara de ser una carga. Con ese pensamiento regreso a donde estaba Benjiro.

—Toma—le entrego la comida.

—Sasuke, ¿no podemos ir a casa de la tía Yuko? Me preocupa Takara. No sé si le haya pasado algo o al bebé.

Sasuke recordó con desesperación a Takara. ¿Cómo estaría? Se moría de angustia por saber que había pasado con ella.

— ¿Te importa quedarte solo un rato?—pregunto Sasuke sin ocultar su preocupación—. Saldré a averiguar cómo están las cosas.

—No te preocupes—respondió Benjiro con voz amable—. Gracias por cuidarme.

Sasuke no le contesto y salió apresuradamente de la casa.

Las personas no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor al sólo preocuparse por la reconstrucción de sus hogares y trabajar para poder sobrevivir. Konoha estaba destruida y Sasuke no se imaginaba cuánto tiempo tardaría para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

— ¡Teme!—la fastidiosa voz de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos—. Estaba preocupado por ti—le dijo con voz alegre—. ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

Sasuke se enojo con solo escuchar su nombre. Esperaba que esa molestia se estuviese arrepintiendo de haberlo dejado solo.

—No sé—respondió cortante Sasuke—. No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo. Tengo que ir a ver a Yuko.

—No puedes ir, teme—le dijo Naruto algo preocupado—. No hay paso a la otra mitad de la aldea. Con el ataque hubo muchos edificios que se destruyeron obstaculizando el paso. Ahora están tratando de reconstruir unos y para evitar retrasos e incidentes no dejan pasar al otro lado.

La cara de Sasuke se ensombreció. ¿Y Takara?

— ¿Cómo está Takara?—no pudo evitar decirlo en un tono de desesperación sin darse cuenta de la profunda mirada que le dedico Naruto.

—Hasta donde yo sé, ella está bien.

— ¿No sabes cuánto tardaran para que dejen pasar?

—No sé, pueden ser meses.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa.

—Teme, ¿a dónde vas?—pegunto Naruto sorprendido porque el Uchiha lo dejara.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Está bien—le dijo alegre el rubio—. Mañana iré a visitarte.

Sasuke no le hizo caso y siguió con su camino. Estaba más tranquilo al saber que Takara estaba bien.

De regreso le conto a Benjiro lo que había averiguado, quedándose algo inquieto por el tiempo que habría que esperar para poder pasar al otro lado. Aún así estaba al cuidado de su tía Yuko.

Sasuke, después de asegurarse de Benjiro estaba bien, se dirigió al pequeño huerto que estaba en la parte de atrás.

Con enojo lamento no haberle prestado tanta atención.

Sólo recordó que tenía semillas de acelgas, papas y espinacas. No quería gastar a menos que fuera necesario; no podía desperdiciar al dinero. Eso era una ironía, pues nunca creyó caer en esa situación y mucho menos que estuviera sembrando para poder comer.

Todo el día se la paso sembrando en el huerto a pasar del solo y de que no sabía cuánto iba a tardar a que estuvieran listas para comer. Tal vez sería mejor que comprara un poco de provisiones.

Con el paso de los días, todo era igual. Naruto iba a fastidiar todos los días y Benjiro seguía en cama a pesar de que quería ayudar a Sasuke y poder hacer algo para mejorar la situación.

—Sasuke, ya me siento mejor—le decía cada día—. Déjame ayudarte. Haces tanto por mí y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Pero Sasuke siempre alegaba de que era mejor que se repusiera completamente, no porque le importara Benjiro, sino porque quería que pronto lo ayudara y era mejor tenerlo sano que enfermo.

Un día caluroso, por la tarde, Sasuke subió a su cuarto a cambiarse después de haber estado reparando algunos muebles cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la entrada. Pensó que era su imaginación pero al seguir los ruidos se asomo por la ventana.

Un hombre grueso y de aspecto rudo, con una enmarañada barba parecía estudiar la casa. Luego oyó sus cautelosos pasos sobre los peldaños de la casa, seguidos en el vestíbulo.

¡Malditos todos! No iba a permitir que volviera a robar y mucho menos, todo lo que había hecho con tanto esfuerzo.

Se quito sus desgastados zapatos y se precipito al vestíbulo. El hombre tenía entre sus manos un alhajero que había pertenecido a su madre. Por un momento se paralizó, pero la rabia sofocaba su rostro.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—pregunto el intruso al oír ruido, luego divisó a Sasuke—. Veo que hay alguien en casa. Sólo paso por aquí—su sonrisa era burlona.

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces, De un rápido movimiento saco la katana que tenía oculta en la espalda y lo atravesó a la altura del corazón.

El hombre se desplomo hacia atrás. El alhajero cayó de sus manos. Sasuke se acerco viendo como la sangre comenzaba a brotar y sus vidriosos ojos. Sí, estaba muerto. Lo había matado.

Con horror escucho unos pasos precipitados y torpes en el vestíbulo superior. Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia arriba y vio a Benjiro en lo alto de la escalera, con una camisa vieja y en una mano sosteniendo otra katana. Los ojos de Benjiro vieron el cuadro entero a sus pies, el cuerpo caído en un charco de sangre atravesado por una Katana y Sasuke al lado.

Su mirada y la de Sasuke se cruzaron n silencio. Había un resplandor de orgullo en su fisonomía, generalmente dulce; había una aprobación y un gozo feroz en su sonrisa, que eran comparables a las que Sasuke sentía.

_¡Es igual que yo! ¡Comprende mis sentimientos!_pensó Sasuke en aquel largo momento. _Él hubiese hecho lo mismo_

Luchando contra el odio por el hombre de Takara, surgió un sentimiento de camadería y admiración.

— ¡Teme!—grito Naruto desde la entrada—. ¡Teme!

Benjiro fue a la ventana y dijo:

—Naruto, ¿puedes ir a ver si Sasuke está comprando? Salió temprano y no ha regresado. Me preocupa.

—Sí, voy a buscarlo—Naruto se fue alegremente.

_Qué magnífico embustero_pensó Sasuke con admiración. _Yo no hubiese podido decirlo con tanta naturalidad_

Benjiro, pálido, comenzó a bajar las escaleras con esfuerzo.

— ¡Vuélvete a la cama, imbécil! ¡Vas a matarte!—grito Sasuke. Pero Benjiro llego a su lado.

—Sasuke—le dijo al oído—debemos sacarle de aquí. Si alguien lo ve podrás tener problemas.

—Podríamos llevarlo al jardín y enterrarlo ahí.

—Yo te ayudaré—le dijo Benjiro con firmeza.

La admiración de Sasuke aumento aún en contra.

—Tú no podrías ni arrastrar a una gata. Yo lo hare—dijo con rudeza—. Tú te vuelves a la cama. Te vas a matar. Si no lo haces te llevaré a la fuerza.

En el pálido rostro de Benjiro se dibujo una dulce sonrisa de comprensión.

—Eres muy bueno, Sasuke. Mientras tú lo entierras yo limpio antes de que Naruto vuelva. Y, ¿Sasuke?...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Crees que sería criminal registrar su mochila? Podría llevar algo de comer.

—Ciertamente—respondió Sasuke, algo enojado porque a él no le había ocurrido tal idea—. Tú registra la mochila y yo los bolsos.

Con repugnancia comenzó a registrarlo.

— ¡Benjiro!—dijo sacando una cartera—. ¡Está lleno de dinero! ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

—Lo sé, Sasu, lo sé. Ahora apresúrate a enterrarlo.

—Era un ladrón. Venía a robarnos.

—Lo sé—dijo Benjiro con dureza—. Me alegra que lo hayas matado.

Sasuke se apresuro a enterrarlo. No era la primera vez que mataba pero era repugnante la idea de enterrarlo en el jardín de su casa, así que lo enterró lo más lejos posible. No sabía si iba a poder pasearse por ahí cuando estaba un muerto en esa parte.

—No voy a pensar más en ello—decidió—. Ya está hecho y yo hubiese sido un imbécil no matándole.

Desde ese día Sasuke tuvo una y otra vez una pesadilla que iba a perseguirla después durante años.

En donde se hallaba en un país extraño, tan obscurecido por torbellinos de niebla que no podía ver ni la mano propia al ponerla ante sus ojos. El suelo parecía oscilar bajo sus pies. Era como una tierra embrujada, silenciosa y él estaba perdido allí. Sentíase hambriento y helado. En la niebla percibía cosas extrañas que lo tiraban de la ropa; percibía manos crueles, espectrales. Luego sentía que, más allá, entre la opaca atmósfera existía un refugio, un techo que podía proporcionarle protección y calor. Pero ¿dónde estaba?

De pronto, se veía corriendo, corriendo como loco entre la neblina, extendiendo los brazos para asir lo que no era más que aire y nieve húmeda.

¿En dónde estaba el refugio? No daba con él pero estaba cerca, oculto en alguna parte. ¡Si pudiese llegar hasta allí, estaría a salvo! Pero el terror debilitaba sus piernas y el hambre le hacía perder los sentidos.

La pesadilla se repitió una y otra vez, en cuanto se acostaba con el estómago vacío. Y esto ocurría muy frecuentemente. Sasuke estaba presionado por la falta de dinero y de alimento. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a pasar para que todo se normalizara y el trabajo lo tenía agotado.

Bajo tal tensión, se fue quedando pálido y flaco. Su cara perdió sus lindos contornos, haciendo sobresalir sus pómulos, acentuando sus ojos negros y haciéndolo parecer un gato en busca de su presa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si estoy durmiendo, que nunca despierte._

_Si estoy despierto, que nunca duerma._

_**Proverbio Chino.**_

_De verdad los siento muchísimo pero a estas alturas del semestre no puedo prometer subir capítulo cada semana, aunque prometo intentarlo para que ya vayamos con la mejor parte de la historia._

_Gracias a los que me ponen en favoritos y follows y a:_

_-Eiribet_

_-Sesslain_

_-lovetemaki1_

_-DULCECITO311_

_-Adriss_

_-Nancyclaudinec_

_Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y una disculpa por retrasarme tanto._

_En el siguiente capítulo ya aparece Takara y por fin hay algo con Sasuke para que empiece a verla como una amiga._

_Gracias por leer._


	9. Ostensible deseo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_._

_Hay pasiones que la prudencia enciende y que_

_no existirían sin el riesgo que provocan._

_**Jules Amedeé Barbey D'Aurevilly.**_

**Capítulo 8: Ostensible deseo.**

Sasuke miraba con fastidio lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En tan sólo unos días todo había empeorado más, si eso era posible.

Ahora que ya muchos ninjas de Konoha que habían ido a pelear al frente se habían recuperado, estaban volviendo a la aldea y por desgracia, el Barrio Uchiha era una de las primeras construcciones que se encontraba en la entrada, por lo que los ninjas se quedaban a descansar ahí.

— ¡Benjiro!—exclamó Sasuke—. ¡No tenemos suficiente comida para regalarla a esos!—reprendiéndolo al ver que Benjiro tomaba más comida.

—Lo sé, Sasuke—dijo Benjiro mirándolo fraternalmente—. Pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada sabiendo que no han probado algo quizá por días…les daré de mi ración.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Benjiro era idiota. ¡Él no había trabajado como burro sembrando todo el día bajo el sol! No dijo nada aún así. Esperaba que eso mugrosos se fueran pronto.

Benjiro salió de la cocina y lo siguió.

En el vestíbulo, vio irritado como Naruto y Kiba jugaban a las cartas junto con Shino y Sai, quienes acababan de llegar a Konoha.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde el inicio de la guerra. Cuatro meses que habían sido eternos para él. Todo el día trabajaba para poder comer y en la aldea todavía había mucho por reconstruir.

—Teme—lo llamo Naruto—. ¿Tienes más agua?—le pregunto.

Sasuke miro a Naruto para responderle pero le hizo sentir incómodo la profunda mirada de Naruto. Últimamente él lo miraba de un modo extraño, aunque lo trataba de la misma forma de siempre y a Sasuke no le interesó nunca el motivo de eso. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

—En la cocina—respondió cortante Sasuke.

Naruto volteo a ver a Kiba cuando este le llamo pero se puso la mano a modo de visera para resguardar sus ojos de la luz del sol cuando vio una sombra en el sendero de la entrada.

—Más visitas—anunció.

Sasuke siguió su mirada pero sólo distinguió la silueta difusa a causa de la luz.

—Creía que ya se habían acabado los ninjas—dijo Sasuke—. Esperemos que no traiga mucha hambre.

Benjiro, que acababa de llegar junto a ellos intervino:

—Voy a decirle a Kiba que vaya por comida—dijo— y que no le haga bromas…

Se interrumpió tan bruscamente que Sasuke volvió para mirarlo. El rostro del joven se puso más pálido aún y sus ojos azules se dilataron enormemente. Al segundo siguiente Benjiro voló en dirección al sendero. Sasuke comprendió la verdad como si recibiese un fuerte golpe. Se paralizó cuando el visitante estaba más cerca de la casa y pudo ver los ojos café claro que tanto había extrañado y a Benjiro apretando su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sasuke dio unos rápidos pasos hacia ella pero se vio detenido cuando Naruto lo detuvo y entonces comprendió que él sabía su secreto desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

—No lo estropees—le dijo Naruto con voz queda.

— ¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡Suéltame! ¡Es Takara!

Pero Naruto no aflojo su presión.

**.**

**.**

EN UNA FRESCA TARDE de a principios de octubre Sasuke estaba en el despacho haciendo cuentas de los gastos que habría de hacer para esa semana.

Con la llegada de Takara se tuvieron que hacer más gastos de lo planeado a causa de su avanzado embarazo. Con casi ocho mese se le tenía que cuidar más que los que estaban en la casa.

Estaba pos terminar cuando oyó el golpeteo en la puerta. Cuando dijo _entre_ Naruto se interno con el cabello algo revuelto y se quedo mirándolo con una vaga sonrisa.

—Teme—le llamo—, ¿cuánto dinero tienes exactamente?

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?—pregunto él irritado.

—Quisiera saberlo.

Algo en los ojos de Naruto hizo que Sasuke se sintiera algo intrigado.

—Tengo veinte y un mil yenes—dijo Sasuke—. Es todo lo que tengo porque aún no puedo retirar dinero del banco.

—No basta.

— ¿No basta por qué?

—Para la contribución—contesto Naruto enarcando las cejas.

— ¿La contribución?—repitió Sasuke—. ¡Pero si la contribución está pagada!

—No me gusta molestarte, teme, con todas la dificultades que tienes, pero es mi obligación decírtelo. Esta mañana al estar comprando, oí decir que volverán a cobrar la contribución pero ahora con cuotas más altas debido a que Konoha necesita fondos para reconstruir y hacer que se vuelva a producir.

— ¿Cuánto más van a cobrar?—Sasuke estaba preocupado aunque no lo demostrara.

—Cuando supe que iban a cobrar más—prosiguió Naruto—, fui a investigar para asegurarme. Con los demás ninjas les pregunte y me confirmaron de que era cierto. Uno de ellos, que es el encargado de cobrar las contribuciones me dijo que para el Barrio Uchiha le corresponde pagar cincuenta mil yenes por el tamaño.

¡Cincuenta mil yenes! Sasuke se levanto de la silla para mirar por la ventana. ¿Cómo iba a pagar eso?

— ¡Malditos sean!—exclamo—. ¿Qué pasara si no se paga?

—Lo más probable es que vendas las tierras—respondió Naruto con voz preocupada.

—No le digas a nadie—pidió Sasuke mientras salía de la habitación. Necesitaba despejarse.

—No lo haré—escucho decir a Naruto.

Cruzo el jardín y diviso a Takara cortando algunas verduras en el huerto y el corazón de Sasuke se desgarró al ver la gastada ropa que usaba y sus descuidadas manos. Ella no debería hacer eso. Ella había nacido para dar órdenes en una gran casa y usar vestidos finos. Prefería hacer eso él a sufrir mientras lo hacia ella.

—Esto es un buen ejercicio—comento Takara al verlo.

Él frunció el ceño. Takara siempre hacia comentarios frívolos acerca de su condición.

Le conto inmediatamente las noticias traídas por Naruto. Seguramente a ella se le ocurría algún remedio. Pero nada decía hasta que le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Bueno—dijo él finalmente—, ¿no piensas que hemos de encontrar ese dinero de algún modo?

—Sí—contesto ella—; pero ¿dónde?

—Por eso te lo pregunto—repitió Sasuke enojado.

Había desaparecido de él un sentimiento de alivio. Si no podía ayudarlo, ¿por qué no le decía algo consolador como: _todo va a estar bien_?

Ella sonrió.

—Es estos últimos mese sólo sé de una persona que tenga dinero ahora: Haruno Sakura.

Kiba le había dicho que Sakura estaba de regreso en la aldea y que no tenía preocupaciones a causa de que sus ricos abuelos le habían dejado una cuantiosa herencia, además de que ya tenía por todo el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado.

—No hablemos de ella—dijo Sasuke escuetamente—. Es una molestia.

Takara se separo un poco de su lado y miro a la lejanía.

—No sé qué es lo que pasará con nosotros, Sasuke. ¿Viniste a mí esperando que yo podría ayudarte? Pues bien. No puedo. El mundo al que yo pertenecía ya no existe. Cada día que pasa veo cuan inútil soy para ponerme a la altura de las circunstancias. Me asusta afrontar la realidad. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decirte?

Él asintió con la cabeza. No tenía idea de lo que ella quería decir pero estaba atento a sus palabras.

—Es un afán no querer mirar las realidades. Nunca podré pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, Sasuke. Yo no crecí para enfrentarme a este mundo y ahora que se derrumbo no se qué hacer; preferiría que todo fuera como antes. En cambio tú jamás ansiaras escapar de ellas.

—Estás equivocada—exclamo Sasuke con la respiración acelerada—. ¡Estoy cansado de todo! Me duelen hasta los huesos y no puedo aguantarlo más. ¡Huyamos…dejándolos a todos! Alguien más se ocupara de ellos—comenzó a decir vertiginosamente—. ¡Huyamos tú y yo! Podríamos marcharnos a la Niebla. Yo trabajare para ti. Haré por ti cualquier cosa. Ya sabes que tú no amas a Benjiro…

Takara iba a hablar, con el aturdimiento reflejado en su semblante; pero él detuvo sus palabras.

—Me dijiste que me amabas aquel día… ¿Recuerdas? ¡Huyamos! Podríamos ser felices.

—Habíamos quedado en olvidar aquella noche en la biblioteca.

— ¿Crees que podría olvidarlo? ¿Lo has hecho tú?

Ella hizo una rápida aspiración de aire y contesto rápidamente:

—No, no te quiero.

—Es mentira.

—Aún siendo mentira—dijo Takara con voz calmada—no lo puedo hacer. ¿Crees que podría irme y abandonar a Benjiro? Dejarlo con lo enfermo que ha estado. ¿Estás loco?

Takara se había inclinado hacia él y, por un instante, Sasuke creyó, con el corazón palpitante, que ella iba a cogerlo entre sus brazos. Pero en vez de hacerlo le acarició una mano.

—Yo sé que estás cansado y que por eso hablas así. Voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

—No hay nada que nos retenga aquí.

—Nada—repitió ella quedamente—. Nada…excepto el honor.

La frustración de Sasuke creció aún más. Estaba cansado de todo pero tenía que continuar si quería sobrevivir. Algo en el semblante desolador de Sasuke hizo que Takara lo abrazara.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Qué valiente eres! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte!

Al contacto, percibió Takara cómo toda cambiaba en el cuerpo de Sasuke al sentirse entre sus brazos, y cómo su cuerpo se ceñía al suyo. Para Takara la primavera había vuelto, esa medio olvidada y fragante, plácida e indolente, de días superficiales en los que los juveniles deseos circulaban por sus venas. Vio los labios de él, rojos y temblorosos, que se abrían cerca de ella y los besó.

En los oídos de él retumbaban los latidos de su corazón. Su cuerpo parecía fundirse con el de Takara, y durante un instante largo permanecieron unidos el uno a otro mientras sus labios oprimían los de Takara, ansiosa, insaciablemente.

Cuando, súbitamente lo soltó, a él le pareció que no podía sostenerse en pie.

— ¡No te acerques!—dijo—. ¡No te acerques! ¡O serás mío aquí mismo!

Él sonrió. Con una sonrisa que hacía caso omiso al lugar y al tiempo, de todo que no fuese su boca sobre la suya.

—La culpa es mía…no volverá a suceder. Me iré con Benjiro.

—Pero Takara, no puedes marcharte. ¿Por qué lo harías? Me quieres…

— ¿Deseas que te lo confiese? Pues bien, te lo diré. Te quiero. Te quiero por tu fuerza y tu tenacidad. ¿Cuánto? Tanto que hace un momento me habría olvidado de que espero el hijo de otro hombre. Pero hay algo que quieres más que a mí, Sasuke: el Barrio Uchiha.

Sasuke comprendió cuando la vio que jamás dejaría a Benjiro. Nunca podría atravesar su corazón. Las palabras de hospitalidad, honor, lealtad, significaban para ella mucho más que para él.

—No necesitas marcharte—le dijo con voz firme, limpio a de toda emoción—. No necesitan irse y morirse de hambre simplemente porque me haya ofrecido a ti. Esto no volverá a suceder nunca.

Takara se alejo y volvió la vista, Sasuke erguía lentamente los hombros. Y este gesto penetró en su corazón más que todas las palabras que él le había dicho.

Mientras tanto Sasuke seguía viendo a la lejanía. Takara tenía razón, amaba al Barrio Uchiha, ahí tenía los recuerdos más felices y haría cualquier cosa por cuidarla. Y exclamo:

—A Dios pongo por testigo que no podrán derribarme. Sobreviviré, y cuando todo haya pasado, nunca volveré a pasar hambre, ni yo ni ninguno de los míos. Aunque tenga que matar, engañar o robar ¡a Dios pongo por testigo que jamás volveré a pasar hambre!

Pasaron unos instantes en el que el aire fresco golpeo su cara. Pensaba cómo conseguiría el dinero para pagar la contribución. De pronto, recordó las sarcásticas palabras de Takara:

—Sólo sé de una persona que tenga dinero ahora: Haruno Sakura.

¡Sakura! Ella le prestaría el dinero. Por un momento, su alivio fue tan grande que sintió una debilidad repentina.

_No sé en cuanto tiempo podré sacar mi dinero_pensó con angustia. _Y necesitaré dinero para arreglar el Barrio Uchiha._ Recordó aquella noche en el bosque mientras le decía: _Te amo, Sasuke porque te conozco como eres._

—Me casaré con ella—resolvió fríamente—. Así estaré seguro de no tener que preocuparme más por cuestiones de dinero. Le dije algunas cosas cuando nos abandono pero puedo hacer que las olvide.

De pronto recordó que Sakura había dicho alguna vez que no era de las que se casaban.

—No importa, la haré creer que me he enamorado de ella—pensó seguro de sus encantos—. Le haré creer primero que siempre la he querido, pero que aquella noche estaba trastornado.

Ese pensamiento lo dejo satisfecho. No le gustaba la idea de casarse con Sakura pero el sacrificio valía la pena.

_No quiero pensar en esto ahora, lo haré después de que me case con ella._

Con ese consuelo se adentro en la casa.

—Teme—pregunto Naruto, quién lo había visto entrar—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a conseguir el dinero—contesto resueltamente—. Ya se puede pasar al otro lado de la aldea.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguirás?—le pregunto curioso.

—Eso es asunto mío—lo corto él.

Naruto lo miro con suspicacia y siguió a Sasuke al recibidor donde se encontraban todos.

Cuando Naruto les dijo a todos que Sasuke salía a conseguir el dinero para la recaudación todos hicieron bromas sobre cómo lo conseguiría.

—Debe ser Sakura—dijo sagazmente Benjiro, y todos soltaron una carcajada al oír tal cosa, porque sabían el odio que le tenía Sasuke, que nunca hablaba de ella sin decir_:Esa molestia de Sakura Haruno._

Pero Sasuke endureció su gesto, y Takara, que se reía, cambio súbitamente de expresión al notar la rápida y enigmática mirada que Naruto le dirigió a Sasuke.

Quería salvar a Sasuke de ello. Ni una sola vez había podido cruzar mirada con él aquella noche, y el sarcasmo punzante y duro con que Sasuke la trataba le había asustado. Las dudas le asaltaron pero ella ni tenía derecho a preguntarle si eran ciertos. Apretó los puños. No tenía derecho alguno sobre él, porque esa misma tarde había renunciado a tenerlos, y para siempre.

_Yo soy la causa de todo_—pensaba con desesperación—. _Yo lo he empujado a ello._

Sabía que nunca había conocido a una persona que jamás se rindiera como Sasuke Uchiha. Él siempre conseguía todo lo que quería.

**.x**

**.**

**.**

_No todos los hombres malos pueden llegar a ser buenos; pero no hay_

_ningún hombre bueno que no haya sido malo alguna vez._

_**San Agustín.**_

_De verdad siento por tardarme tanto pero es final de semestre y me estoy volviendo loca._

_Odio a Takara pero así lo puso la autora. Lo bueno es que Sasuke ya se está empezando a distanciar de ella. No sé cómo es que no se da cuenta de cómo es en verdad Takara._

_Pero ya en el próximo capítulo por fin aparecerá a quien hemos extrañado =DD_

_Gracias a los que me ponen en favoritos y follows y a:_

_**-Eiribet**_

_**-Sesslain**_

_**-lovetemaki1**_

_**-DULCECITO311**_

_**-Adriss**_

_**-Nancyclaudinec**_

_**-mussa-luna**_

_**-MissNaruhina**_

_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo._

_Gracias por leer._


	10. Imprevista opción

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_._

_¡Qué poco cuesta construir castillos_

_en el aire y qué cara es su destrucción!._

_**Francois Mauriac.**_

**Capítulo 10: Imprevista opción.**

En aquella tarde fresca Sasuke Uchiha caminaba por las calles llena de gente ajetreada.

Ese mismo día había salido del Barrio Uchiha en busca del dinero que lo salvaría, para ser más preciso a Sakura. Si quería impresionarla debía de verse bien, así que se puso ropa que casi no había usado pero que resaltaba su vigorosa figura: un pantalón y una camisa, ambos negros que resaltaba su blanca tez. Las miradas de deseo de las mujeres que se posaban en él hicieron que Sasuke se sintiera satisfecho.

Sin prestar mucha atención a ese detalle se apresuro por tomar la calle principal que lo llevaría al hospital de Konoha al enterarse de que Sakura estaba internada por gastar casi todo su chacra curando a los pocos heridos que quedaban aún después de la guerra.

Al llegar, una joven enfermera lo miro más de lo necesario mientras un sonrojo se asomaba por su cara al momento de que sus ojos se toparan con los de él.

—Bue..nos..di..días—tartamudeo ante la intensa mirada del Uchiha.

— ¿En qué habitación está Haruno Sakura?—pregunto Sasuke son prestar atención a su saludo, deseoso de terminar el asunto que lo había conducido hasta allí.

—No puedo dárselo, señor—respondió la enfermera con la cabeza gacha.

Sasuke la miro con fastidio.

—Sé que aún falta para el horario de las visitas—dijo Sasuke con voz ronca, tratando de persuadir a la enfermera—pero necesito ver a la doctora Sakura. He viajado por un asunto urgente. ¿Me podría ayudar? —pregunto murándola fijamente y con una sonrisa.

Oculto su satisfacción cuando vio que ella titubeaba un poco hasta que finalmente dijo mirando a Sasuke con ojos soñadores.

—Sígame por favor.

Sasuke obedeció a la enfermera con una sonrisa de medio lado. Si hizo que la enfermera lo ayudara Sasuke no debía de ser un problema. Recordaba que años antes él también había estado en el hospital con una Sakura que lo iba a ver, sintiendo algo de nostalgia. Tomaron el elevador hasta en tercer piso para después caminar por un largo pasillo con puertas de los dormitorios de los enfermos a los costados.

—Sakura-sama no ha querido ver a nadie—rompió el silencio la enfermera—. Puede que ella no quiera verlo.

—Sólo dígale que Sasuke Uchiha quiere verla—dijo con simpleza Sasuke.

La enfermera asintió al mismo tiempo que se detenían en la habitación 315. Ella toco, se adentro y tras un minuto salió.

—Pase—anuncio mirándolo aprehensivamente sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta.

Sasuke pasó una mano por su cabello de forma inconsciente al tiempo que Sakura apareció acostada con sus cabellos rosas esparcidos por la blanca almohada. Estaba pálida y llevaba solo una delgada bata color verde claro, con el suero conectado a un brazo. Se mostraba con la misma sonrisa de siempre y sus ojos verdes parecieron saltar gozosamente al verlo.

— ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke se acerco hacia ella y antes de que se diera cuenta la fría mano de Sakura toma una de las suyas. Eran suaves y le parecieron cálidas. Vio el rostro iluminado de Sakura y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

La enfermera miraba algo celosa la escena. La habían ignorado. Sakura se dio cuenta y dijo:

—Gracias, puedes retirarte.

La enfermera se fue algo molesta hasta que cerró la puerta y Sasuke apretó levemente la mano de Sakura que no había soltado la suya.

— ¿No tendrás problemas, Sakura? No es horario de visitas todavía—pregunto Sasuke arrugando el ceño.

—No te preocupes, ser una de las mejores doctoras me da ciertos beneficios—le contesto con suficiencia Sakura mientras lo miraba de una forma extraña—. ¡Qué sorpresa me has dado, Sasuke! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

—He venido esta mañana para atender algunos asuntos y me entere de que estabas en el hospital así que decidí venir a verte en cuanto terminara todo—le dijo suavemente, mientras apartaba confuso la vista de Sakura cuando no estuvo la sonrisa burlona que siempre ponía cuando lo veía. Ahora lo veía de una forma dulce. Las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Vale la pena estar en el hospital con tal de oírte decir cosas así. La verdad, no podía creer a mis oídos cuando anunciaron tu nombre. Pensé que no me hablarías después de la noche en que volví a la Hierba. ¿Significa que ya me has perdonado?

Todavía él podía sentir su cólera, aun después de tanto tiempo, al pensar en aquella noche pero se controlo.

—No, no te he perdonado—dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Te deje porque sabía que ibas a estar seguro, Uchiha. En todo caso el que debió haber temido fue el ninja que pudo tropezar contigo…No hablemos de esas cosas. ¿Qué has hecho desde que nos dejamos de ver?

Sasuke acerco una silla que se encontraba al lado del ventanal para poder sentarse al lado de Sakura.

—Las cosas no han ido tan mal. Saquearon la casa pero por fortuna no encontraron el escondite del dinero, que es lo suficiente para que podamos vivir bien y darnos ciertas comodidades. Además con la huerta en la casa nos ha servido de mucho. Pero todo es tan aburrido así que decidí salir un poco para arreglar algunas cosas hasta que me entere de lo tuyo.

_Bueno_—pensó con orgullo—, _no he exagerado así que me creerá._

—Supongo que se agoto la lista de tus admiradoras y bienes en busca de más—Sakura lo miro detenidamente—. Me alegra de que luzcas tan bien. Estoy harta de ver a todos con harapos. ¡No lo soporto!

—Yo también—coincidió Sasuke complacido. Después cambio su expresión por una seria—. Pero y ¿tú? ¿Cuándo te dejaran salir del hospital, Sakura?

—No lo sé aún—contesto Sakura haciendo un puchero—. Espero que sea pronto porque ya no quiero estar aquí. Quiero descansar y reponerme, después de todo tengo algo de dinero.

La cara de Sasuke se ilumino. Temió que Sakura descubriera todo así que controlo la expresión de su rostro. La plática iba por donde él quería.

—Sakura—Sasuke quedo para que sus rostros quedaran cerca y fingió preocupación— el motivo de mi visita es otro…tú sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras. Desde que te fuiste me sentí raro porque no podía olvidar tu cara y cuando te he vuelto a ver me sentí aliviado.

Sasuke agacho la mirada y vio sus manos entrelazadas. Esperaba haber actuado bien,

— ¡Pero Sasuke! ¿Acaso quieres decir que tú…?

Y sus manos se cerraron fuertemente sobre las de él, que la hacían daño.

Sasuke se acerco más a ella para que le fuera más fácil besarlo. Ahora ella lo besaría con aquello labios suaves, recordando con una avidez lo firmes y suaves que eran a le vez, tanto que lo hizo sentirse débil. Pero ella no lo beso. La desilusión agito extrañamente el corazón de Sasuke. La miro y vio la cabeza de Sakura inclinada. Mientras él la miraba ella le tomo una mano y la besó, y coloco la otra junto a su mejilla. Este amoroso gesto tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke. Se preguntaba la expresión que tendría su rostro pero no podía averiguarlo porque los mechones de cabello caían sobre so rostro.

Súbitamente Sasuke bajo la vista por miedo a que Sakura levantara el rostro y viera la expresión de triunfo en su fisonomía. De un momento a otro ella le confesaría que lo amaba. Sin embargo, Sakura volteo su mano y miro la palma…Esa mano era la de un extraño. Estaban ásperas y curtidas por el trabajo y el sol.

—Mírame—ordeno Sakura cambiando de expresión con una voz dura—. Con que todo va bien, ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo en verdad todo este tiempo?

— ¿Ya ti que te importa lo que haga?—exclamo Sasuke sintiendo un intenso alivio por dejar de fingir.

—No me importa—dijo Sakura fríamente recostándose con la más indiferente expresión en sus facciones.

Iba a ser difícil arreglar las cosas.

—Se me olvidaba que tú no haces nada sin conseguir nada a cambio. Pensé por un momento que estabas preocupado por mí pero a ti sólo te importa lo que te pase a ti. Vamos a ser francos. ¿Cuál es el verdadero objeto de tu visita?

—Estaba preocupado…

— ¡Qué estas preocupado! ¡Un cuerno! Por lo que a ti respecta me puedo morir aquí. Esta escrito claramente en tu cara. Necesitas algo de mí, y lo necesitas tanto, que no te importo montar un teatro. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Dinero?

—No lo digas tan feo, Sakura—dijo él en tono conciliatorio—. Sí, necesito algún dinero. Quisiera que me prestaras 50 mil yenes.

— ¡La verdad al fin! Puesto que hablas de negocios yo también lo hare. ¿Qué garantía me das? Es una gran suma hoy en día y no quisiera perderla—dijo Sakura en tono duro.

—Te doy las escrituras del Barrio Uchiha. Se pueden rentar las casas deshabitadas.

—La gente no tiene mucho para pagar. No me interesan.

—Está bien te lo diré todo. ¡Necesito ese dinero! Mentí al decir que todo iba bien. Todo está mal. Desde la guerra apenas hemos tenido para sobrevivir y no me queda mucho dinero. Las contribuciones han subido y no puedo perder al Barrio Uchiha. ¡No puedo! Estoy tan cansado de trabajar todo el día y de tener que hacer casi todo. A veces me dan ganas de irme pero no puedo. Es el único lugar que tengo—dijo desesperado y algo nostálgico.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? Has herido mis sentimientos al estar interesado en mi dinero y no en mí—dijo sarcásticamente.

Sasuke recordó que Sakura decía verdades cuando hablaba burlonamente de ella. Le miro. ¿Realmente había herido sus sentimientos? ¿Había estado a punto de declarársele cuando vio sus manos? Tenía que jugar su última carta.

—Podría darte otra cosa—le dijo mirándola fijamente—. La garantía puedo…ser yo. Me deseas, esa noche me lo dejaste claro. Puedo ser tu amante.

Ella lo miro extrañamente, siempre inescrutable.

—Recuerdo también que me rechazaste de la manera más fea, diciéndome que no me acercara a ti.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Entonces, ¿me prestaras el dinero?

—No. Aunque quisiera no puedo. Han congelado todas mis cuentas desde que me internaron, así que no puedo disponer de mi dinero. Tal vez tarde un par de semanas para que pueda disponer de él.

Sasuke sintió brotar la ira en su interior. Por un momento su visión se borro. ¡Había perdido su orgullo! ¡Se había rebajado! Y lo peor ¡Lo había rechazado! Odiaba a Sakura con toza su alma.

—Si no me ibas a prestar dinero y sabías lo que iba a decirte me hubieras detenido—le dijo casi gritando. Su mirada era gélida.

— ¿Y perderme lo que ibas a decir? ¡Jamás! —Sakura lo tomo fuertemente del brazo cuando el trato de irse—. Ahora dime algo. ¿Era yo la única con quien pensabas ensayas ese plan?

—A ti qué te importa—contesto despectivo.

—Más de lo que te imaginas—los ojos de ella estaban pendiente de sus facciones—. ¡Dímelo!

—No.

Sasuke se paro.

Comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta por lo que no pudo ver el gesto de impotencia de Sakura.

—Ojalá no salgas en mucho tiempo. Te odio—le dijo con toda el alma.

Iba tan enojado que no se fijo cuando salió del hospital.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¡Primero muerto que dejar que le quitaran el Barrio! Debía de haber otra opción. Maldita Sakura. Ojala se fuera al infierno. Siempre se burlaba de él.

De pronto, choco con alguien. Le iba a decir lo idiota que era cuando una voz conocida detuvo sus palabras:

— ¡Sasuke!—él miro a Karin, quien se acomodaba los lentes y lo veía sonrojada.

Se había olvidado de ella junto con Suigetsu y Jugo. Ellos estaban en la ladea y trabajan sin paga para que no fueran a prisión.

—Karin—dijo sin emoción Sasuke.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo—le dijo ella con un tono de vos un tanto meloso—. Con la guerra he tenido mucho trabajo. Con mis habilidades he puesto un consultorio para curar a la gente y me va muy bien. Pronto pienso comprar una casa.

Sasuke comenzó a prestarle atención. Le empezaba a interesar el asunto del dinero.

—Me han dicho que tú y Suigetsu están juntos—recordó Sasuke—. ¿Cuánto dinero tienes? —aparento indiferencia.

— ¡Oh! Muy bien. Tengo ahorrado 300 mil yenes.

Sasuke sonrió. Karin era perfecta para sus planes. No le gustaba pero en ese momento haría lo que fuera para conseguir ese dinero. No disponía de mucho tiempo.

— ¿Sabes en donde hay una tienda en donde venda comida buena?—le dijo de manera algo seductora—. Tengo hambre.

—Sí—respondió mirándolo como solía hacerlo antes.

A propósito, Sasuke rozo una mano la pierna de ella y para su satisfacción Karin reacciono como quería. Ya la tenía. Era una lástima que fuera a dejar a Suigetsu, pero solo le importaba salvar su casa.

Luego de una semana Karin se había ido con él, dejando a Suigetsu. El chisme corrió por toda Konoha, señalándolos como personas indeseadas y más a Sasuke por haber le hecho algo así a alguien que fue su compañero.

A Sasuke no le importaba. Lo que quería lo haba conseguido. Karin le había dado el dinero que necesitaba, no sin algo de resistencia. Pero Sasuke la había convencido y al final accedió de buena gana.

Sin embargo, a estas alturas, Sasuke quería zafarse de Karin. Era muy fastidiosa y él siempre tenía que inventar un pretexto para no estar un plan romántico con ella. Siempre que ella quería que las cosas fueran más lejos el ponía cualquier pretexto, contentándola sólo con un cumplido.

La otra parte era que al enterarse de lo ocurrido, Naruto le había dado un sermón acerca de la lealtad y el estar con una persona sólo para usarla.

Y estaba Takara.

Ella se había abstenido de hacer algún comentario. Una vez que cruzo la mirada con la de ella vio algo de impotencia, después de todo lo había hecho por ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Quien cree que puede obrar guiado exclusivamente por la razón_

_está condenado a obrar muy raramente._

_**Gustave Le Bon.**_

_Hola, de verdad siento mucho tardar tanto pero tiempo… con trabajos y exámenes de verdad que no te tenido tiempo de hacer nada, pero ya Salí de vacaciones así que ya podré subir seguido el fic, y lo quiero hacer porque ya queda poco para el final._

_Espero que me comprendan._

_Gracias a los que me ponen en favoritos y follows y a:_

_**-Abigail Haruno 27**_

_**-Cande: Gracias por comentar, yo también la odio pero así es la historia (:**_

_**-BrujaAradia: Gracias por comentar y leer =DD**_

_**-Sesslain gracias por siempre comentar. Créeme que pasara lo que quieras, ya falta poco n.n**_

_**-Anna: Sí le atinaste, son ellos y haré otro final sin despegarme del original =)**_

_**-DULCECITO311**_

_**-Adriss**_

_**-Lirilara 1993**_

_**-Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki**_

_Muchas gracias chicas, ya saben que cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia me lo pueden decir. Espero que la historia les sigua gustando._

_Que tengan una linda semana =DDD_

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Candor olvidado

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_._

_Para que pueda surgir lo posible, es preciso_

_intentar una y otra vez lo imposible._

**Hermann Hesse**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A: **_**DULCECITO311, Abigail Haruno 27, nancyclaudinec, Adriss y Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki.**_

**Capítulo 11: Candor olvidado.**

Sasuke se encontraba en la casa de Karin. Estaba haciendo unas cuentas sobre el dinero que necesitaría para el siguiente mes. Se sentía aliviado aún cuando los gastos eran algo elevados pero no tenían importancia. El Barrio estaba salvado.

El único acontecimiento importante era que Takara había dado luz hacia tres días. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, no había sentido el dolor que esperaba con la noticia, le había sido indiferente, tal vez fuera porque no había visto al niño.

Termino de hacer sus cuentas.

Estaba por irse. No quería que Karin lo encontrara cuando volviera. Cada vez se hacía más insoportable tener que fingir que le gustaba su compañía y aguantar que lo abrazara.

El timbre sonó y a regañadientes fue a abrir.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver la figura de Sakura Haruno. Se encontraba vestida de una forma en cierto modo elegante, o tal vez sólo era su figura. Iba con un vestido café claro con manga tres cuartos, ajustado a su pequeña cintura para después caerle por un poco más arriba de las rodillas. El color resaltaba sus ojos, que lo veían alegremente.

— ¡Sasuke querido!—exclamó de forma risueña, adentrándose en la casa sin que pidiera permiso—. Vengo a felicitarte. Me he enterado de que has encontrado el amor en tu compañera de Taka—su voz detonaba un deje de burla, cosa que irrito a Sasuke.

—Lárgate, Sakura—siseó entre dientes al ver que se instalaba en la sala.

—Está mañana salí del hospital—continuo Sakura, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Sasuke—. Iba al Barrio a verte cuando me tropecé con Naruto y Hinata. Ellos me dijeron de tu nueva conquista y en dónde podía encontrarte, así que vine. Me imagino lo feliz que se puso Yuko al saber que estabas recuperado por completo de la muerte de tu querida Etsuko.

— ¿Sólo viniste a molestarme?—pregunto molesto Sasuke ante las sarcásticas palabras de Sakura. La odiaba porque era la única que lo molestaba con la verdad.

—Claro que no, Sasuke—respondió ella, añadiendo pena—. Pero sí me rompiste el corazón, Sasuke, ¿no pudiste esperarme tres semanas? ¡Qué volubles son los sentimientos de los hombres! ¿O es que la exquisita vida íntima con Karin es más atractiva que la mía?

—No digas tonterías, Sakura—pero era verdad, ya no sabía cómo deshacerse de Karin.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad sobre algo—Sakura lo veía con una gran sonrisa que le llegaban hasta sus grandes ojos verdes—. ¿Qué te dijo tu ex compañero Suigetsu sobre tu latrocinio?

— ¿Mi qué?—Sasuke estaba algo aturdido.

— ¡Qué le quitaras a Karin delante de sus propias narices!

—Yo no…

—Bueno, no discutamos el calificativo. ¿Qué dijo?

—No dijo nada—repuso Sasuke. Pero sus ojos desmentían sus palabras mientras recordaba las palabras calmadas de Suigetsu contradiciendo su cara enfurecida, diciéndoles a los dos que eran la peor escoria y agradecía que se lo hubiera hecho saber.

—Como sea—le dijo Sakura restándole importancia—. Siento lástima por Karin. No es fácil ser la novia cuando se dinero mantiene a la amante. Sé que Takara está en el Barrio. Me parece que no te ama lo suficiente por no ayudarte a conseguir el dinero. Si yo amara a un hombre no dejaría que se sacrificara en la forma en que lo hiciste tú—termino con voz tranquila.

Rojo de cólera, Sasuke le gritó:

— ¡Takara Shiranui jamás ha tocado un centavo mío! ¡Tú eres incapaz de comprender la mujer que es! Ella no es como tú.

— ¡Oh sí!—dijo ella agitando su mano—. Takara es demasiado sublime para mi terrenal comprensión. Pero acuérdate de que fui testigo de su tierna escenita el día que se comprometió con el caballero—recalco la palabra—de Benjiro y algo me dice que Takara no ha cambiado desde entonces. Ella es de la raza que es puramente ornamental, no creo que sirva para trabajar.

—Ella no…

—De todos modos, no es de eso de lo que vengo a hablarte—algo en el tono de voz de Sakura hizo que dejara el tema de Takara—. Venía a contarte mi noticia antes de marchar.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al País de la Luna y tal vez pase allí unos meses. Olvida el tema de Takara, no tengo ganas de hablar de ese asunto.

— ¿Cuál es la noticia?—pregunto interesado, acercándose un poco a donde Sakura estaba parada.

—Mi noticia es ésta—contesto haciéndole un guiño—: yo te deseo más que a cualquier otro. Tengo dinero así que no creo que te importe dejar a Karin.

Sasuke la miro indignado. Ella estaba insinuando que era una especia de hombre que sólo le interesaba el dinero y que se iba con cualquiera.

—Márchate inmediatamente—dijo Sasuke enojado tomándola del brazo—. No quiero seguir escuchando cómo me insultas.

—No te hagas el ofendido, Sasuke—contesto Sakura tranquilamente, zafándose del agarre de Sasuke—. No te estoy juzgando. Tienes motivos para haber obrado así.

—No estoy malinterpretando nada…

—Cállate—dijo ella—. Estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. ¿Te convencerás si me pongo de rodillas? Aunque eso debería de hacerlo el hombre.

Sasuke se quedo paralizado.

Y se dejó caer, sin respiración, en el sofá.

La miro sombrado, con la boca abierta, preguntándose si de verdad se estaba volviendo loco, recordando que ellas muchas veces le dijo que no era de las que se casaban. Sakura estaba calmada, como si hablara del tiempo.

—Siempre he pensado que llegarías a ser mío, desde que éramos niños. Siempre me propuse que acabaríamos juntos, de una manera o de otra. Pero sé que como no vas a querer estar conmigo de una forma ilícita tendré que casarme contigo.

Sasuke tragaba saliva y le miraba a los ojos. Los ojos de Sakura estaban llenos de risa pero había algo más en fondo que Sasuke no había visto jamás: un fulgor que desfilaba el análisis. Lo observaba como el gato que observa el agujero del ratón.

Alguna vez, Sasuke había planeado como hacerla sufrir cuando llegase a proponérselo. Una vez había decidido que si ella pronunciaba esas palabras, él la humillaría, le haría sentir su poder y experimentaría un maligno placer al hacerlo. Pero no era capaz de recordar ni de hacer nada, era Sakura la que era dueña de la situación.

—Yo…nunca me volveré a casar.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no encuentro ningún placer el estar casado. Es sólo una pérdida de tiempo y es fastidioso e ilógico el tener que aguantar los caprichos de una mujer.

—Sólo has tenido mala suerte. Has estado casado con una niña y estado con una loca. Primero por despecho y luego por dinero. ¿Por qué no casarte conmigo, que te conozco tal cual eres?

—Sakura no quiero casarme.

—No me dices la verdadera razón. No creo que sea tu timidez. ¿Qué es?

De repente, Sasuke recordó a Takara. Le vio tan claramente como si estuviera ahí. La verdadera razón era que en algún sitio, en los más profundo de su ser existía el deseo de reservarse para ella, aunque supiera que ella nunca iba a aceptarlo.

Sasuke no supo que su cara había cambiado y que Sakura veía a través de él. Ella hizo una mueca de burla y exclamo con apasionada impaciencia:

—Sasuke Uchiha, te has vuelto loco.

Antes de que pudiera ser dueño de sí mismo los brazos de Sakura envolvieron su cuello como aquella noche en que lo dejo. De nuevo, una ola de calor lo dejo inerte. Y el rostro de Takara desapareció en la nada. Sakura capturo sus labios para besarlo suavemente y después con intensidad. Los insistentes labios de Sakura evocaron sensaciones que nunca antes había creído capaz de sentir. Y antes de que se diera cuenta le estaba devolviendo los besos.

—Ninguna de las tontas con las que has estado te ha besado así, ¿verdad? Tú inocente Etsuko o Karin, o tú estúpida Takara.

—Sakura…

— ¿Qué saben ellas? Yo sí te comprendo.

Su boca estaba de nuevo unida a la de Sasuke y él se rindió sin lucha. Su corazón palpitaba con fuertes latidos.

—Di que sí.

Su boca se posaba sobre la de él y sus ojos estaban tan cerca que le llenaban su mundo.

Sasuke balbuceó: _Sí_ sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía. En cuanto lo hubo dicho, una súbita calma lo invadió, su cabeza cesó de dar vueltas y descubrió que ella lo miraba de una forma muy intensa.

— ¿Lo piensas así? ¿No vas a retirar tu palabra?

—No.

— ¿No es porque te haya… hecho decirlo por mi fogosidad?

Sasuke no pudo contestar. Realmente no sabía que decir; tampoco podía mirarle a los ojos. Ella le cogió la barbilla con una mano y le levanto la cara.

—Te dije una vez que podía soporta cualquier cosa de ti excepto una mentira. Y ahora quiero saber la verdad: ¿por qué has dicho que sí?

—Eres… la única con la que puedo decir lo que en realidad pienso sin que te escandalices. Será interesante tenerte como esposa siendo tal cual soy sin tener que fingir.

Saura suspiro profundamente. Su expresión era extraña: ansiosa, dolida y burlona al mismo tiempo. Sasuke le vio apretar los puños.

— ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

—No, querido mío, no estoy más enamorada de ti de lo que tú estás de mí. Y si lo estuviera, tú serías la última persona a quien se lo dijera. Eres tan malo con las que te aman que le destrozarías el corazón a quien los estuviera.

Sakura se acercó nuevamente a él y lo volvió a besar; esta vez de un modo distinto: parecía tratar de hacerle daño; sus labios se deslizaron por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello y lo apretó más a ella.

De repente, Sakura se separó de él y Sasuke asombrado, la siguió.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A dónde vas?

—A mi casa a terminar el equipaje.

—Deseo que tengas una buena travesía.

—Gracias.

Ella abrió la puerta, deseosa de irse.

— ¿No vas a…

— ¿A qué?—dijo Sakura impaciente. Por la cara de Sasuke pareció darse cuenta de que quería decir, así que atravesó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba, lo cogió por el cuello y lo beso profundamente. Cuando lo soltó sonreía.

—Suerte con Karin—le dijo guiñándolo el ojo. Y salió, dejándolo mirar la puerta cerrada.

El mismo día en que Sakura se fue, Sasuke hablo con Karin. Estaba feliz por deshacerse de ella. Después de decirle que iba a dejarla, él le devolvió el dinero que le había prestado, aumentando más la histeria y el enojo de Karin.

— ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto, Sasuke!—le grito Karin llorando—. Deje todo por ti.

—Lo siento, Karin—le dijo Sasuke tratando de no ser tan indiferente—. Me voy. Espero que te vaya bien. Supongo que este es tu castigo por dejar a Suigetsu por mí. Yo esperare el mío—y s fue, dejándola sola.

Desde esa vez no se había preocupado por lo que había pasado con ella.

**.**

HASTA QUE SAKURA NO ESTUVO de regreso en Konoha cuatro meses después, Sasuke no dijo a nadie de su compromiso. Más cuando lo anunció, estallaron las críticas.

Todo el mundo desaprobaba la conducta de Sasuke desde ya el lejano día del baile en la recaudación y aún más por primero quitarle la novia a uno de sus ex compañeros y después dejarla botada para irse con Sakura. ¡Ni un año había pasado de la muerte de su primera esposa! La memoria de Etsuko ni siquiera parecía importarle.

En cuanto a Sakura también desaprobaban que se fuera con el enemigo. Desde el día del baile, Sakura era cómplice de Sasuke en todas las conductas inadecuadas. Aunque había sido una buena lección para Karin que Sasuke la dejara por ella, otra cosa era casarse, era viudo todavía por muy poco tiempo.

Un día, Yuko fue a ver a Sasuke y trato de que entrara en razón.

—Sasuke, se que tal vez no obras de mala voluntad y yo tengo el deber de hablarte de las consecuencias de tu decisión. No reconozco a la Sakura de hoy, ella nunca ha sido insensata. Tú no te puedes casar con ella con tan poco tiempo de haber muerto Etsuko. Sakura Haruno no es la muchacha con la que puedas casarte.

—Voy a decirte una cosa, Yuko y puedes repetirla a tus amistades—dijo Sasuke enojado—: voy a casarme con Sakura Haruno y nadie me lo va a impedir. ¿Llamas a Sakura insensata? Entonces tú eres una malagradecida porque gracias a ella Benjiro está vivo y muchos otros de los que pelearon en la guerra.

Yuko se quedo trabada de coraje.

Mientras Sasuke aguanto todo, pues no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran y pensaban. Sasuke había soportado las burlas de Kakashi. Procuro dominarse al decírselo a Takara, que pareció envejecida súbitamente y desvió la mirada al desearle felicidades. Casi se había reído cuando Benjiro le había dicho que debía reconsiderarlo pero fue otra cosa con Naruto.

—Te he visto hacer un montón de cosas que nunca había pensado, teme. Te he visto quitarle la novia, Etsuko, a Genma y no importándote ni un comino. Y también robarle la novia, Karin, a tu propio ex compañero. ¡Pero casarte con Sakura-chan! ¡No te lo voy a permitir! A ella no le vas a hacer daño ni hacer tu antojo con ella.

—Ese no es tu asunto, Naruto—le dijo Sasuke fríamente—. Me casaré con ella.

Cuando Sasuke le dijo a Sakura que todos les tenían envidia, ella de forma alegre le respondió:

—La gente buena no soporta que a la mala le vaya bien, como es nuestro caso. Anímate, Sasuke. A ti no te importa lo que los demás digan. ¿No me decías una vez que la principal razón por la que deseabas tener dinero era porque podías mandar a todo el mundo al diablo? Ahora lo puedes hacer.

—Pero a ti era a la primera a quien deseaba mandar al diablo.

— ¿Lo deseas todavía?

—Sí, aunque no tan a menudo como antes.

—Mándame cuando te parezca, si eso te hace feliz.

—No me hace extraordinariamente feliz—dijo Sasuke. E, inclinándose, le besó con indiferencia. Los verdes ojos de Sakura parpadearon y lo miraron, buscando en los de él algo que no encontró. Ella rió y lo volvió a besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No es una locura amar,_

_a menos que se ame con locura._

_**Proverbio Latino.**_

_Por fin subí el capítulo. ¡Me encanto! Es uno de mis favoritos. Por fin ya se ve que Sakura ama a Sasuke y que Sasuke siente algo por ella. Me encanta como se le declara Sakura y Sasuke la defiende._

_A partir de aquí las cosas van a ir un poco rápido, así lo pone la autora. Ya nos falta poco, así que no me odien por lo que vendrá después. Voy a tratar lo más que pueda que haya Sasusaku, eso es lo que yo hubiera querido =DD_

_Gracias a los que me ponen en favoritos y follows y a:_

_**-DULCECITO311**_

_**-Abigail Haruno 27**_

_**-nancyclaudinec**_

_**-Adriss**_

_**-Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki**_

_Muchas gracias chicas, ya saben que cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia me lo pueden decir. Espero que la historia les sigua gustando. No se desesperen, ya falta poco._

_Que tengan una linda semana =DDD_

**Gracias por leer.**


	12. Abnegado desinterés

**F8hu9Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cada noche soñamos algún milagro bueno, y aunque nunca se cumpla,_

_nos dormimos creyendo._

_**Matilde Alba Swann**_

**Capítulo 12: Abnegado desinterés.**

Sasuke, en su luna de miel, disfruto de más diversiones que cuantas había tenido…Ni él podía recordar cuanto tiempo había transcurrido.

La boda había sido sencilla y los invitados habían sido los más cercanos a ellos. Con el vestido de novia puesto, Sakura se veía más bonita de lo normal y Sasuke no volvió a sentir arrepentimiento y ganas de huir como cuando se caso con Etsuko.

Ahora, estaba disfrutando de un merecido descanso en el País de la Luna, cerca de la playa.

Todos los días Sakura y él iban a disfrutar de los lugares que el País les ofrecía y por las noches iban a bailar. Lo más extraño era que Sasuke disfrutaba de ello. Y sobre todo comer. Comer lo que él quisiera. Había pasado tanta hambre que temía que esos tiempos volviesen pero Sakura siempre le decía que nunca iba a pasar más por aquello.

Como era tan alegre, resultaba agradable salir con Sakura. Antes Sasuke no se había fijado gran cosa en ello, y en Konoha todo el mundo estaba demasiado preocupado con sus problemas para interesarse en la apariencia de los demás. Pero en el País de la Luna Sasuke podía ver que los ojos de los hombres seguían a su esposa y hasta se estremecían cuando ella los saludaba. El convencimiento de que otros hombres se sentían atraídos por su esposa y acaso lo envidiaran, lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de mostrarse a su lado.

Durante esas dos semanas que paso con Sakura, Sasuke aprendió muchas cosas de ella. Se entero de que podía estar cariñosa y amable y al segundo siguiente estar enojada. Le gustaba estar por largo tiempo metida en la bañera con Sasuke y caminar por las noches. Su matrimonio era muy divertido. Sin embargo, Sasuke no supo lo que Sakura realmente era.

Algunas mañanas Sakura lo levantaba y le daba de comer como a un niño. Se divertían burlándose de la gente que pretendía ser lo que no era o simplemente se quedaban acostados el uno junto al otro por un largo tiempo.

No comprendía a Sakura ni se preocupaba por comprenderla, aunque había cosas en ella que realmente lo intrigaban; por ejemplo, el modo que tenía de mirarlo cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta. Algunas veces, volviéndose de repente, la había encontrado observándolo con una mirada alerta, ansiosa, expectante.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?—preguntaba irritado.

Pero la cara de Sakura cambiaba instantáneamente y se limitaba a reír. Sasuke no se quería romper la cabeza en alguien tan enigmático así que lo olvidaba.

La vida la resultaba tan divertida excepto cuando pensaba en Takara.

Una noche, mientras la luna iluminaba la cama y él descansaba adormecido en los brazos de Sakura, pensaba en lo perfecta que sería la vida si fueran los brazos de Takara los que lo estrecharan. Suspiro viendo hacia la ventana y al cabo de un momento sintió que un brazo le rodeaba el cuello como hierro. La voz de Sakura le hablo duramente:

— ¡Qué Dios condene tu alma al infierno por toda la eternidad!

Y, levantándose, se vistió y salió de la habitación a pesar las protestas de su esposo. Volvió a la mañana siguiente con olor a alcohol pero volvió a irse, llegando hasta la cena, que sería la última que iban a pasar en el País de la Luna.

El ambiente tenso impidió a Sasuke disfrutar de la cena. Sin embargo, comió una gran cantidad de platillos y bebió mucha champaña. Tal fue esta mezcla lo que por la noche hizo que volviera a su antigua pesadilla, ya que despertó bañado en sudor y temblando. Estaba de nuevo en el Barrio Uchiha corriendo porque algo lo perseguía. Estaba corriendo con el corazón saltándosele en el pecho, rodeado de una espesa niebla, buscando a ciegas aquel puerto de salvación desconocido que se encontraba entre la niebla, cerca de él.

Sakura estaba inclinada sobre Sasuke cuando se despertó, y sin una palabra, lo estrecho en sus brazos. Sus tiernas palabras lograron confortar y tranquilizar a Sasuke.

—Sakura, tenía tanto frío, tanto cansancio…y no podía encontrarlo. Corría envuelto en la niebla y no podía encontrarlo.

— ¿Encontrar qué, Sasuke-kun?

—No lo sé; quisiera saberlo.

— ¿Es la antigua pesadilla?

—Sí—respondió Sasuke con la voz entrecortada.

Sakura dejo de abrazarlo para prender las lámparas del buro. A la luz, sus ojos verdes eran indescifrables. El camisón delgado que llevaba le mostraba su piel pálida y suave. Sasuke, que seguía con miedo, pensó que el cuerpo de Sakura sería cálido y protector, y exclamó:

—Abrázame, Sakura.

— ¡Cariño!—repuso ella suavemente. Lo tomo de la mano y lo guió hasta al cómodo sillón que estaba en su habitación. Lo sentó y después ella se acomodó encima de sus piernas para rodear su cuello con sus brazos y acariciarle con sus dedos su cabeza a través de su cabello. Sasuke rodeo su cintura con sus brazos.

—Yo corro en busca de algo y no consigo encontrarlo. Está siempre escondido en la niebla. Sé que si lo encontrara sería la salvación definitiva y que nunca volvería a tener frío ni hambre.

— ¿Es una persona o una cosa la que estas buscando?

—No sé. Nunca se me acurre pensarlo. Sakura, ¿tú crees que soñaré alguna vez con llegar a la salvación?

—No—contesto ella tiernamente—. Los sueños no son así. Pero si te acostumbras a calentarte y estar bien alimentado dejarás de soñarlo. Yo, Sasuke, me voy a encargar de ponerte a salvo.

—Eres dulce, Sakura.

—Gracias por las migajas de tu mesa, Sasuke. Sólo quiero que pienses que mientras estés conmigo nada malo te ocurrirá.

**.**

EN LA CASA DE YUKO estaba una acalorada discusión acerca de si deberían de ir a ver a los recién casados que ese día acababan de volver de su luna de miel.

—Sai—refunfuño Yuko indignada—, ¿vas a visitar a Sasuke a pesar de que caso antes de que se cumpliera un año de la muerte de Etsuko?

—Y que utilizo a Karin para salvar al Barrio Uchiha—interrumpió Genma.

Su voz era fría y amarga. Cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke le resultaba difícil ser comedido, recordando siempre a Etsuko Yamanaka.

—Yo siempre he creído que él y Haruno tenían una relación desde antes de que Sasuke estuviera con Karin.

Antes de que todos comprendieran sus palabras, Benjiro apareció de pie en el umbral. Estaba rojo de indignación; sus dulces ojos desprendían chispas. Nadie nunca había visto enojado a Benjiro y nadie lo hubiera creído capaz. Él siempre era tan dulce en cualquier situación.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, Genma…?—pregunto con voz baja y estremecida—. ¿A dónde te va a llevar la envidia? ¡Qué vergüenza!

El rostro de Genma se puso pálido. No obstante, levanto la cabeza.

—No me retracto de nada—dijo con brevedad.

"_¿Estoy celoso?" _se preguntaba. Con el recuerdo de Suigetsu, Etsuko y Karin, ¿no tenía motivos más que sobrados para estar celoso de Sasuke? ¿No tenía razones para odiarlo, ahora que tenía la sospecha de que también a Takara la había envuelto en sus redes? Y pensó_: "¡Si yo te dijera todo lo que sé de Takara y de tu precioso Sasuke!"._ Genma se sentía vacilante entre el deseo de proteger a Takara con su silencio y el de desenmascararla contando a todo el mundo sus sospechas. Eso obligaría a Sasuke a dejar en paz a Takara. No tenía nada definido, sólo eran sospechas.

—No me retracto de nada—repitió con voz firme.

—Entonces es una suerte que ya no vivas bajo mi techo—dijo Benjiro en tono frío.

Genma se puso de pie de un salto y toda la sangre afluyó a su rostro.

—Benjiro, tú que eres mi cuñado, ¿vas a pelearte conmigo por ese traidor?

—Sasuke también es mi cuñado—dijo mirando a Genma como si se tratara de un extraño—y más querido para mí que un hermano de sangre pudiera serlo. Si tú te olvidas fácilmente de los favores que me ha hecho, yo no puedo. En la misión, cuando estalló la guerra, él se quedo conmigo hasta que pude irme, y de regreso todo el tiempo me llevo a cuestas a pesar del cansancio que tenía. Cuando llegamos al Barrio, Sasuke me dio de su comida aún cuando no había nada, para que me repusiera y no me dejo hacer nada hasta que me repusiera por completo. Cuando Takara llego, hizo más gastos, incluso puso todo para el nacimiento del bebé y me ayudo a conseguir trabajo como supervisor de una serrería. Y Sakura me salvo la vida al curarme. Ellos no tenían la obligación de hacer lo que hicieron por mí. Y yo estoy agradecidísimo con Sasuke y Sakura. Y tú, Genma, ¿cómo has podido olvidar lo que han hecho por Takara y por mí? ¿Cómo te puede importar tan poco tu hermana para decir calumnias de la mujer que me salvo? Si te presentaras de rodillas ante Sasuke y Sakura no sería bastante.

—Vamos, Benjiro—dijo Yuko, tratando de calmar las cosas—. Está no es manera de hablar a Genma.

—Y oí lo que dijo también de Sasuke—exclamo Benjiro lanzándole una mirada furiosa a su tía—. Lo que piensen de ellos en sus mezquinas mentes me importa poco. Pero lo que digan en mi casa si me importa. ¿Cómo pueden pensar cosas horribles y decirlas? ¿Olvidas, tía Yuko, que Sasuke te ayudo con los gastos de tu casa? ¿Olvidas que Sakura curo a la mayoría de los enfermos, y que por eso estuvo en el hospital? ¡Gracias a ellos tengo una casa! ¡Eres una ingrata! Etsuko está muerta y Sasuke es libre de buscar la felicidad, y Sakura es eso para él. Deberías de alegrarte por él en vez de criticarlo si te importara un poco Etsuko. Ella está contenta de que Sasuke ya se haya repuesto. Espero que nunca vuelvan a decir cosas semejantes de ellos.

—Tienes razón, Benjiro—dijo Yuko, aguantándose su enojo con tal de que Benjiro no la dejara—. Me alegro de que Sasuke se haya casado con Sakura. No volveré a tocar el tema. En cuanto a Genma, él se quedara conmigo.

Benjiro sonrió cariñosamente, complacido.

Por su parte, Genma no dijo nada más, No se arrepentía de nada. Esperaba que pronto sus sospechas se vieran confirmadas.

**.**

Sakura había decidido que se quedaran en el Hotel de la Hoja en lo que terminaban de construir su nueva casa, a la par que arreglaban el Barrio Uchiha, ya que desde antes de que comenzara la guerra estaba muy deteriorada en ciertas partes y necesitaba una remodelación. Entre los dos habían acordado que querían una casa en la que pudieran vivir.

Sakura volvió a retomar sus labores en el hospital por lo que Sasuke entrenaba todas las mañanas sin tener nada importante que hacer hasta en la tarde cuando se encargaba de firmar papeles y supervisar la construcción y decoración de ambas casas, lo cual lo distraía.

Una noche, cuando Sakura llego del hospital, le dio una buena noticia mientras se sentaba en sus piernas:

—Hoy me encontré a un paciente que cure en la guerra. No me acorde de él con los cientos que atendí pero él a mí sí y resulto ser un encargado del Banco Central y me dijo que va a agilizar las cosas para que puedas disponer de tu dinero. Me dijo que iba a avisarme cuando todo esté listo. No tardara mucho tiempo. Sólo te advierto una cosa, Uchiha, no voy a ser como la tonta de Karin y dejar que mantengas a tu amante.

—Ya vas a empezar…—dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

—Ya te lo advertí—dijo Sakura en un tono de amenaza que hizo dejar sin aliento a Sasuke.

Por otro lado, él se alegro de poder ser algo independiente al disponer de su dinero pero no lo vio como una oportunidad de separarse de Sakura, al contrario, nunca lo pensó.

Con el paso del tiempo, Sasuke se acostumbro a las burlas de Sakura, e incluso encontró divertido sus absurdas peleas.

Pero Naruto había cambiado con él. Todavía se mostraba desconfiado acerca de sus intensiones con Sakura, así que se mostraba algo distante y lo molestaba todavía más a pesar de que Sakura lo regañaba por eso. Y había algo más que Sasuke se negaba a admitir aunque desde hace tiempo lo sabía.

Al cabo de tres meses por fin se mudaron a su nueva casa gracias a que agilizaron la construcción. Era una casa tradicional y tenía un gran jardín en la parte trasera con un estanque. A Sakura le gusto la decoración que Sasuke había elegido pero no pudo evitar decir:

—Es muy ostentoso considerando que la mayoría de la gente no tiene mucho que comer.

—Hmp—dijo Sasuke para después besarla.

La primera persona que fue a visitarlos fue Benjiro con el pequeño Yusei. El bebé tenía casi seis meses y medio. Sus ojos café claro y su nariz delicada eran como los de su madre y el cabello rubio como su padre. Al verlo, a Sasuke le dio ciertos celos al ver al que podría haber sido su hijo. Sin embargo, no sintió ningún dolor como esperaba al verlo.

—Hace mucho que no te veía—dijo sonriendo Benjiro—. Tu casa es muy bonita.

—Gracias.

— ¿Dónde está Takara?

—No pudo venir. Tuvo que ir a la casa de Yuko a ver a Genma, se enfermo y fue a dejarle una sopa. ¿Cómo está Sakura?

—Bien, está en el hospital.

—Vine a saludarte, Sasuke. Takara y yo te extrañamos pero estamos contentos de que estés con Sakura. Gracias a ustedes nos va bien con el trabajo que me consiguieron.

—Está bien—a Sasuke le molestaban ese tipo de conversaciones y más si se trataba de Benjiro.

—Adiós, Sasuke. Espero que pronto vengas a visitarnos—Benjiro comenzó a caminar con Yusei en brazos—. Salúdame a Sakura. Espero verte pronto con un hijo. Recuerda que eres un hermano para mí—Benjiro le sonrió por última vez para salir por completo de la casa.

Sasuke se quedo pensando en las palabras de Benjiro. ¡Un hijo! La idea no sonaba mal pero era muy pronto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El ayer no es más que la memoria de hoy,_

_y mañana es el sueño de hoy._

_**Khalil Gilbrán.**_

_Hola, sé que el capítulo está algo tedioso pero de verdad es necesario para entender lo que va a venir después. La verdad es que ya se me está complicando un poco recoger sólo lo importante puesto ya que es casi el final._

_Prometo que el próximo capítulo será interesante y que trataré de resaltar lo más que se pueda el Sasusaku._

_Gracias a los favoritos y folows =DD_

_También a las chicas lindas que me dejan sus comentarios:_

_**-Abigail Haruno 27**_

_**-lovetemaki1**_

_**-Anna (trataré de que no sea tan evidente, aunque es inevitable =)**_

_**-DULCECITO311**_

_**-mussa-luna**_

_**-nancyclaudinec**_

_**-Sakuraflordelis**_

_**-Adriss**_

_Cualquier duda o sugerencia háganmela saber._

_Gracias por leer =DDD_


	13. Silogismo trémulo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La belleza que atrae rara vez coincide_

_con la belleza que enamora._

_**José Ortega y Gasset.**_

**Capítulo 13: Silogismo trémulo.**

Sakura no se apartaba nunca de sus maneras suaves e imperturbables ni aún en los momentos de mayor intimidad. Pero Sasuke seguía aún teniendo la sensación de que lo observaba a hurtadillas. Sabía que si volvía la cabeza de repente, encontraría en sus ojos la misma mirada expectante, la mirada de incansable impaciencia que él no conseguía interpretar.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que ella le daría cualquier cosa que le pidiese; que le contestaría cualquier pregunta que le hiciese, siempre que fuese hecha francamente y sin roderos; y que le rehusaría cualquier cosa que quisiera obtener por medio de indirectas, insinuaciones o astucias masculinas.

Sasuke, al ver la suave indiferencia con que generalmente lo trataba, se preguntaba, aunque sin gran curiosidad, por qué se habría casado con él. Una vez, tratando de coquetear con ella, Sasuke le pregunto por qué se había casado con él, y se había sentido terriblemente ofendido cuando Sakura, mirándolo a los ojos con burla, le contesto:

—Me case contigo por simple capricho, querido mío.

Sakura se había casado con él porque lo deseaba y era la única manera de conseguirlo. Sakura no se había casado por amor, por tener hijos o por formar un hogar como lo hacían generalmente las mujeres.

Más tarde, al llegar Sakura del hospital, trajo consigo un sobre que dejo en la mesa del comedor al creer que Sasuke no se encontraba en la casa.

Sasuke, curioso, abrió el sobre que resultaron ser unos análisis, análisis que dieron positivo a la prueba de embarazo. Sakura, al llegar y darse cuenta de que él ya había leído el contenido, contemplo con ojos expectantes el rostro de él mientas hablaba. Lo contemplo en silencio y sin ninguna emoción en su actitud.

—Ya sabes que yo no quiero tener hijos. Al menos no ahora. ¡Estás ahí riéndote! Tú tampoco los quieres.

—Bien, pues, ¿por qué no regalárselo a Benjiro? ¿No me has dicho alguna vez que estaba tan loco por desear otro hijo?

— ¡No seas ridícula!

—Escúchame, Sasuke: yo tampoco quería niños tan pronto pero no me molesta tenerlo. No te preocupes por nada, la que lo va a llevar consigo nueve meses voy a ser yo, no tú. Tú sólo hiciste la menor parte en todo esto; yo me encargo de lo demás.

**.**

BENJIRO SALIÓ DE LA HABITACIÓN del hospital donde se encontraba Sakura, cansado por la tensión y alegre hasta las lágrimas por el nacimiento del hijo de Sasuke. Sasuke, nervioso, se encontraba en el pasillo.

—Ya puedes entrar, Sasuke—dijo Benjiro.

Sasuke entro tranquilamente en la habitación y lo vio inclinarse sobre el bebé.

Se sentó, cansado en una silla que había en el pasillo. ¡Qué suerte que Sakura tuviera a Sasuke mientras nacía el bebé! A él le hubiera gustado que Takara se mostrara tan alegre como Sakura ante el nacimiento de su hijo. ¡Ay, si el bebé que estaba allí, del otro lado de la puerta, fuese de él en lugar de Sasuke! _"Qué malo soy_—pensó sintiéndose culpable—. _Le estoy envidiando su hijo a Sasuke, que siempre ha sido tan bueno para mí"._

Se colocó mejor en la silla y pensó con ansias en otro hijo suyo. Más Tsunade-sama no variaba de opinión en ese asunto, al igual que Takara. Él estaba muy delicado y no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo.

De repente, Benjiro pensó que Sakura tal vez no quisiese un niño sino una niña. Pero Naruto, saliendo de cuarto, lo tranquilizo, haciéndolo maravillarse del tipo de mujer que era Sakura.

—Sakura-chan está fascinada con el bebé—dijo Naruto—. Le he preguntado que si no hubiera preferido una niña y dijo que no cambiaría al suyo por nada. Dijo que le va a enseñar todo para que sea el mejor ninja de todos.

Desde el momento en que nació su hijo, la conducta de Sakura fue desconcertante para los que la rodeaban. ¡Quién iba a pensar que se mostrara tan orgullosa de su maternidad!

La ilusión de su maternidad no se disipaba. El hermoso bebé producía cierta envidia secreta entre las mujeres que también eran madres, al ser el hijo de Sakura consentido y halagado por todos. Paraba a la gente-todos la conocían- en la calle para contarle los detalles milagrosos de su nene, sin hacer preceder sus observaciones por el hipócrita pero cortés: _"Ya sé que todo el mundo imagina que su hijo es una excepción, pero…"_ Su hijo le parecía una maravilla que no podía compararse con ningún otro, y hablaba de lo mismo a quien fuese.

Sakura dejo de ir al hospital para dedicarse por completo al cuidado del bebé, ya que no lo quería dejar en manos de nadie por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para cumplir con sus exigencias.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la obsesión de Sakura por el bebé, y se sentía algo azorado ante el entusiasmo por él ante la gente. Estaba bien que quisiera a su hijo pero debía de mostrarse menos entusiasta e insinuar que el resto de los mocosos no se comparaban con el suyo, aunque Sasuke estaba completamente de acuerdo con esto.

—Parece que estás loca—le dijo irritado—. Y no comprendo el por qué.

— ¿No? Desde luego que es posible. Es sencillamente que se trata de la primera persona que me ha pertenecido por completo.

—También me pertenece a mí.

—No; yo lo tuve. Es sólo mío.

— ¡Qué tontería!—dijo Sasuke—. Yo también ayude a hacerlo; además, Sakura, también te pertenezco.

Sakura lo miro por encima de la morena cabecita del bebé y sonrió extrañamente.

— ¿De veras, querido?

La entrada de Benjiro cortó una de las vivas peleas que surgían tan frecuentemente entre ellos por aquel entonces. Sasuke disimuló su indignación y contemplo como Benjiro cogía a su hijo. El nombre que habían decidido ponerle era Eita; pero aquella tarde Benjiro sin intención, le otorgo el nombre con el que se quedaría.

Sakura, inclinada sobre el niño, había dicho:

—Sus ojos serán oscuros como el ónix.

—Nada de eso—exclamó Benjiro, indignado, olvidando que los ojos de Sasuke eran de ese color—. Van a ser azules al igual que tu padre, Sakura, azules… como el cielo; en los que se verá lo inteligente y listo que será, como los Uchihas. Igual que el significado de Daichi.

—Daichi Uchiha—rio Sakura cogiendo al niño y mirando más de cerca sus ojitos.

**.**

SASUKE SALIÓ DE LA CASA cuando el llanto del bebé lo desespero. Desde luego, Daichi era muy lindo y un orgullo para Sakura y para él, pero no tenía ganas de volver a tener otro hijo. Le quitaba cosas interesantes a su matrimonio pero no sabía cómo se las arreglaría para manejar a Sakura; no le tenía miedo. Iba a ser difícil con Sakura tan entusiasmada, tanto que seguramente iba a querer otro. Tenía que buscar la manera para que eso no ocurriera.

Tomo su cartera y camino en dirección al almacén de madera, el lugar donde Benjiro trabajaba. Sabía que a esa hora él no estaba y la encargada era Takara. No le había visto desde bastante antes del nacimiento de Daichi.

Cuando llego al almacén examino con interés las grandes pilas de madera y el número de clientes que se galopaban entre ellas.

Takara salió a la puerta del pequeño despacho, con los ojos iluminados por la alegría de volver a verlo. Lo tomo del brazo para dirigirlo al despacho. Sasuke comenzó a ver los libros de cuentas en la que los gastos eran mayores que las ganancias.

—Ustedes son muy blandos, Takara. Deberías de poner más a trabajar a las personas. De otro modo nunca ganarás dinero.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke no puedo soportar ver cómo te han hecho cambiar a ti, que antes eras tan suave!

— ¿Crees que me ha cambiado?

—Voy a decírtelo. No tengo ningún derecho pero voy a decírtelo. Tu…Sakura Haruno. Todo lo que ella toca lo echa a perder. Y te ha cogido a ti, que eras tan bueno, tan generoso y salías más de tu casa, y ha hecho esto de ti…Endurecerte y no dejar que salgas a distraerte. No te he visto en un largo tiempo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, experimentando culpa y alegría al ver que Takara lo quería tan profundamente que aún lo veía bueno. Gracias a Dios, Takara echaba la culpa a Sakura de lo frío que era. Desde luego, Sakura no tenía nada que ver en lo que Takara la acusaba pero él pensaba que no le haría ningún daño a Sakura dejar que siguiera pensando así.

—Si fuera cualquier otra mujer no me importaría pero, ¡Haruno Sakura! No puedo aguantar el ver cómo te alejas de todos y eres frío con los sentimientos de los demás. Tampoco que tu belleza y tu encanto estén en manos de una mujer… ¡Cuando pienso que te toca, que…!

"_Va a besarme_—pensó Sasuke con éxtasis—_y no ha sido mía la culpa"._ Se inclino hacia ella. Pero ella se hizo súbitamente atrás, cual si se diese cuenta de que había dicho demasiado, que había expresado cosas que nunca tuvo intención de decir.

—Te pido disculpas, Sasuke. He insinuado que tu esposa no es una dama, y mis propias palabras demuestran que yo, desde luego, no lo soy. Nadie tiene derecho a hablar mal a un marido de su esposa. No tengo ninguna excusa, excepto, excepto…—balbuceo, y su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

Él espero conteniendo el aliento.

—No tengo excusa de ninguna clase.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa, la imaginación de Sasuke galopaba locamente. No, no había ninguna excusa…excepto que lo amaba. Y la imagen de él en los brazos de Sakura había despertado en ella una indignación que nunca hubiera parecido posible. Los brazos de Sakura lo embrutecían a él. Bien; él podía pasarse muy bien sin esos brazos. Se imagino lo dulce que sería para los dos guardarse mutua fidelidad físicamente aunque ambos estuvieran casados con otra persona. Él sabía que ella y Benjiro desde hacía tiempo no dormían juntos por la salud delicada de Benjiro así que la idea se adueño de él. Y, además, pensaba en su lado práctico: no tendría más hijos, ese sería una buena excusa.

Cuando llego a casa, su valor se desvaneció un poco al enfrentarse y decirle a Sakura que quería cuartos separados y todo lo que eso significaba. Iba a ser difícil. Luego se las arreglaría para hacerle entender a Takara que él ya no estaba con Sakura.

Subió, y abriendo el cuarto de Daichi, encontró a Sakura meciéndolo en sus brazos y cantándole una suave canción mientras el bebé dormía.

—Quiero hablarte—dijo bruscamente al entrar en la habitación.

Valía más procurar una explicación mientras la decisión de no dormir más con ella estaba firme y el recuerdo de Takara le daba fuerzas.

—Sakura—le dijo sin preámbulos, cuando ella hubo cerrado tras de sí la puerta de la alcoba de ambos—. He decidido no tener más hijos.

Si le sorprendió la inesperada declaración, ella no lo demostró en absoluto. Se sentó en una butaca cómodamente y se echo hacia atrás.

—Sasuke, como te dije antes de que naciera Dai, me es completamente igual si vienen más.

—Uno está bien. No quiero que tengas uno cada año—aunque Sasuke sabía de los métodos anticonceptivos, esperaba que Sakura comprendiera lo que realmente quería decir.

—En efecto, uno es un número razonable.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir.

—Lo sé. Creo que también sabes que me puedo divorciar de ti si niegas tus derechos maritales.

— ¡No te atreverías a hacer algo así!—grito él indignado. Nada ocurría como lo planeaba—. Si tuvieras una chispa de comprensión, serías lo suficiente…Mira: Takara y Benjiro no tienen más hijos porque…

— ¡Vaya con la santa de Takara!—dijo Sakura mientras sus ojos brillaban extrañamente—. Por favor, continúa.

Sasuke, desorientado, se sentía turbado y no sabía que más decir. Ahora comprendía que había sido un loco al pensar que las cosas se iban a arreglar amistosamente.

—Has estado en el almacén de maderas esta tarde, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?

— ¿Te gustan las cosas fáciles, verdad Sasuke? Creo que prefieras las cosas de los demás.

La alusión resbalo sobre él, que estaba hasta el colmo de la indignación y el despecho y ahora la indirecta a Takara.

Ella se levanto quedamente y, acercándose a él, le alzo la barbilla juguetonamente y luego la soltó. Lo miro fríamente.

—Óyeme bien Sasuke: si tu lecho tuviera algún encanto para mí, ni cerrojos ni otra cosa me podrían apartar de él. Y no me avergonzaría de nada porque contigo hice un pacto que yo he respetado y que tú has violado. Puedes guardar casto tu lecho, querido mío.

— ¿Pretendes darme a entender—grito Sasuke furioso—que no te importa…?

— ¿No te has cansado tú de mí? Pues las mujeres también se cansan fácilmente de los hombres. Guarda tu santidad, Sasuke. Me tiene sin cuidado. No importa—se encogió de hombros con una mueca—. Afortunadamente el mundo está lleno de hombres.

— ¿Quieres decir que serías capaz…?

—Desde luego—dijo Sakura con voz despreocupada.

—Cerraré mi puerta todas las noches.

— ¿Para qué te vas a molestar? Si te desease, ningún cerrojo me impediría entrar.

Se volvió como si el asunto estuviese terminado y salió de la alcoba. Sasuke le oyó volver al cuarto de Daichi. Sasuke se sentó. Ya había conseguido lo que quería. Eso era lo que deseaban Takara y él. Pero no lo hacía feliz. Sufría su vanidad y estaba enojado de ver que Sakura había tomado el caso con tanta tranquilidad; que no lo quería.

Le gustaría encontrar una forma delicada de hacerle comprender a Takara que él y Sakura ya no eran marido y mujer. Pero ahora comprendía que era imposible. Sería un enredo terrible al no ser Takara como Sakura. Con Sakura podía hablar de lo que sea, de forma directa y sin vergüenza pero Takara era diferente. Echaría de menos las largas conversaciones, tan divertidas, que mantenía con Sakura por las noches mientras ella se pegaba a su cuerpo. Echaría de menos el consuelo de sus brazos cuando despertaba asustado, soñando que estaba corriendo entre la niebla. Y echaría de menos sus intensos y apasionados besos.

De repente se sintió muy desgraciado y furioso consigo mismo, así que salió por la ventada en dirección al bosque para poder destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso para descargar su furia.

Desde ese día, Sakura sólo tuvo ojos para su hijo, llevándolo a todas partes para estar el menor tiempo posible en su casa.

Daichi crecía rápidamente y Naruto era el encargado de consentirlo más después de Sakura.

La primera vez que Naruto pregunto por Sasuke, ella hizo como si no hubiera pronunciado su nombre y por primera vez Naruto comprendió una situación. El único que no estaba feliz era Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La mente se encuentra en su propio lugar y ahí_

_puede hacer del cielo un infierno y del infierno un cielo._

_**John Milton**_

_¿Qué les pareció? Creo que es más evidente que Sasuke siente algo por Sakura pero no deja de ser un tonto. El siguiente capítulo vale la pena pero espero que no me odien y que no tengan inconveniente en que sea algo largo._

_A partir del siguiente capítulo ya empezará a obtener lo que se merece y se empezará a dar cuenta que ya no ve a Takara como alguien a quien ama. _

_También actualizaré cad días. Ya las he hecho esperar mucho así que es justo que de mi parte actualice rápido, así que he trabajado como loca para ya terminar por completo la historia y sólo me faltan 3 capítulos._

_Gracias a las personas que me ponen en favoritos y follows._

_También a las chicas lindas que me dejan sus comentarios, no saben cuánto lo aprecio:_

_**-Abigail Haruno 27**_

_**-lovetemaki1**_

_**-DULCECITO311**_

_**-mussa-luna**_

_**-nancyclaudinec**_

_**-Adriss**_

_**-Eiribet**_

_**-sophye sweet**_

_**-Sesslain….Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad valoro mucho tus comentarios y que te tomes la molestia de leer y comentar. Yo entiendo que tengas cosas que hacer =DDD Linda semana **_

_**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.**_


	14. Ignominia sin culpa

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Quien es amado y no ama merece castigo._

_Quien ama y es amado merece la dicha._

_Quien ama y no es amado merece el cielo._

_**A. Madrigal.**_

**Capítulo 14: Ignominia sin culpa.**

Daichi creció rápidamente y cada día se hacía más evidente que era un Uchiha. Tenía el cabello como su padre, al igual que sus facciones y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Demostraba con rabietas su vivo carácter, olvidadas tan pronto cuando se colmaban sus deseos. Cuando su madre estaba con él, estos deseos eran atendidos inmediatamente.

Hasta que cumplió los dos años dormía plácidamente en su cuarto. Entonces, sin razón aparente, empezó a sollozar en cuanto la vieja niñera que Sakura había contratado salía de cuarto. Luego, durante la noche, despertaba gritando con terror alarmando a toda la casa. Una vez Sakura hubo de llamar a Tsunade y Sakura no estuvo muy cortes al oír su diagnóstico: _"Sólo pesadillas"._ Todo lo que consiguió sacar del niño fue_: "oscuro"._ Así que a partir de entonces su cama fue trasladada al cuarto de Sakura, durmiendo con las luces de la mesita de noche encendidas.

Ella no había vuelto a poner los pies en su cuarto, ni siquiera había llamado a su puerta desde el día en que él le había dicho que no quería tener más hijos. Pero a partir de las pesadillas de Daichi, Sakura comenzó a quedarse más tiempo en la casa, cenando ahí más frecuentemente que afuera. Algunas veces había permanecido fuera toda la noche y Sasuke, acostado, sin poder dormir oía el reloj, preguntándose dónde estaría Sakura.

No comprendía la importancia que concedía Sakura a los terrores del niño, ni su completo entusiasmo por él hasta que llego una noche espantosa.

Aquel día había tenido una emergencia en el hospital y Daichi la había estado esperando todo el día para mostrarle el dibujo que había hecho hasta que fue acostado por Emiko, su niñera, con gritos y protestas. Cuando por fin Sakura volvió a casa, estaba desordenada y los alaridos del niño se oían desde calles atrás. Se había despertado y al ver todo oscuro todos los horrores sin nombre de la imaginación del pequeño se habían apoderado de él. Todos hacían lo posible por tranquilizarlo.

Cuando finalmente Sakura tuvo entre sus bazos al niño con entrecortados sollozos del pequeño pudo distinguir una sola palabra_: "oscuro"._

—De manera que se sentó sobre tu pecho—dijo Sakura suavemente—. ¿Y era muy grande?

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Muy grande! ¡Y con garras!

— ¿Y garras también? Bueno, ahora me voy a sentar a tu lado y no dejaré que se vuelva a acercar a ti—la voz de Sakura era seria y acariciadora, y los sollozos de Dai se fueron calmando. Su vocecita se fue tornando menos entrecortada, según iba haciéndole una descripción del monstruo, con un lenguaje que solo su madre era capaz de comprender. La tensión de Sasuke iba en aumento.

— ¡Sakura!

Pero ella hizo una seña para que callase. Cuando Daichi hubo quedado dormido por fin, ella lo dejo en la cama y lo arropó.

— ¿Por qué no viniste a ver si la luz estaba encendida?—pregunto tranquila.

—No seas loca, Sakura—murmuro—. Se ha puesto así porque tú lo educas mal. Si lo dejaras llorar una noche o dos…

— ¡Dejarlo llorar!—grito furiosa—. ¡O estás loco o eres el hombre más despiadado del mundo! Tú no tienes nada de imaginación y, por tanto, no puedes comprender la tortura de una persona, especialmente si es un niño….Recuerda que yo te he visto despertar temblando sencillamente porque soñabas que estabas rodeado de niebla.

Sasuke se quedo helado porque no le gustaba que nadie le recordara ese sueño. Y además le molestaba recordar que Sakura lo consolaba de la misma manera que lo hacía ahora con el niño.

—Lo estás mimando y…

—Y tengo la intención de seguir haciéndolo. Así que se sobrepondrá y terminará olvidando su pesadilla.

—Entonces tendrás que dejar de trabajar todo el día en el hospital.

Y así lo hizo. Acostaba a Daichi y se sentaba a su lado, con la manita de él entre las suyas hasta que se dormía.

**.**

ERA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TAKARA y Benjiro preparaba en su honor una recepción aquella tarde. Todo el mundo estaba enterado excepto Takara. Todos los amigos habían sido invitados

Durante aquella mañana, Sasuke, Benjiro, Yuko y Genma ayudaban en la decoración de la pequeña casa.

— ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Takara no ha celebrado su cumpleaños desde el día en que anunciamos nuestro compromiso. ¡Será una sorpresa para ella!

—Bueno—interrumpió Sasuke—, tengo que marcharme. Aún debo comer y tengo que ir a comprar algunas armas para entrenar.

—Te queda cerca del depósito de maderas—dijo Benjiro—. Entretén a Takara hasta las cinco. Si llega antes se estropeará todo.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, sintiéndose de mejor humor.

—Sí, la entretendré—contesto.

Mientras hablaba, los inexpresivos ojos de Genma lo miraban penetrantemente. _"Siempre me mira así cuando hablo de Takara" _pensó.

—Bueno, entretenla todo el tiempo que puedas—dijo Benjiro—. Y después de las cinco Genma pasara a recogerle.

Cuando Sasuke llegó al depósito de maderas, la llamo.

—Está en el despecho—le dijo un empleado.

Takara lo recibió en la puerta, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que casi era una mueca.

—Sasuke… ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí a estas horas en lugar de mi casa ayudando a Benjiro a preparar mi sorpresa?

—Se supone que no deberías de saber nada. ¡Qué desilusión se va a llevar Benjiro si no te sorprendes!

—No se enterará. Seré la mujer más sorprendida de Konoha—dijo Takara con la risa en sus ojos—. Ino me aviso de la fiesta para que los sorprendidos no fueran ustedes.

Cuando Takara sonreía así parecía la de antes. Una alegría se instaló en el pecho de Sasuke.

Él se sentía alegre. Era la primera vez que se encontraban completamente solos desde el incidente en el huerto. Takara lo cogió de las manos pero, ¡qué extraño que el contacto no lo emocionara! Antes, su proximidad, lo hubiera hecho estremecerse. Podía leer a través de los ojos de ella porque la veía sólo como amiga. Le pareció extraño.

—Hemos andado mucho los dos, ¿verdad Sasuke? Hemos caminado por caminos por los que nunca habíamos pensado caminar. Tú has llegado rápido y directamente, yo despacio y de mala gana. Todo gracias a ti. Algunas veces no puedo más que preguntarme qué hubiera sido de Benjiro y de mí sin ti.

—Pero si yo nunca he hecho nada por ti…

—No. Tú lo has hecho todo, Sasuke. Ahora que lo pienso, Sakura tenía razón al decir que era de necios pelear en una guerra. ¿Qué deseas, Sasuke?

—Supongo que vivir cómodamente y tranquilidad—pero Sasuke estaba seguro que le faltaba algo más importante a su vida—. ¿Y tú?

—Ahora ya no lo sé. Lo supe hace tiempo. Principalmente era que no me obligarán a hacer cosas que no me gustaran. Quisiera que volvieran lo tiempos pasados, pero no volverán nunca; y me persigue su recuerdo desplomándose ante mis ojos.

—Prefiero los tiempos presentes—dijo Sasuke en un susurro.

Sasuke compendio por primera vez lo que le ocurría a Takara. Ella no podía mirar adelante. No podía ver el presente, temía al futuro y por eso veía al pasado.

"_Ahora sé por qué no puedes ser feliz—pensó Sasuke tristemente—. ¡Estamos hablando como hablan los viejos! Ha cambiado tanto todo, que parece que han pasado cincuenta años. Pero no somos viejos"._

—Hemos cambiado mucho desde aquellos días sin guerra ni preocupación—dijo Sasuke recordando cuando era niño, cuando no sabía la verdad de Itachi, antes de que la guerra comenzara—. Teníamos otras ideas entonces. Nada ha ocurrido como nosotros habíamos pensado.

—No importa; la vida no está obligada a darnos lo que esperamos de ella. Tomemos lo que nos da, y deseémosle que no nos dé nada peor.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke recordó aquellos días en que despreocupadamente realizaba misiones con el equipo siete, y era feliz. Antes de personas sin casas y llorando a sus familiares muertos.

Su mirada era ausente. Ella no dijo palabra pero lo estrechó cariñosamente entre sus brazos. Er agradable estar en ellos sin pasión, sin nervios, sólo como amigos que han vivido los mismos eventos.

Oyó afuera un ruido de pasos pero no le prestó atención, pensando que eran solo los empleados. Y de repente, Takara se separó de él con violencia. Le miro sorprendido. Takara, por encima de su hombro, dirigía la vista a la puerta.

Sasuke se volvió. Allí estaba Genma, con el rostro pálido y los ojos llameantes, Ino con una mirada malévola y Naruto.

**.**

NUNCA PUDO SABER CÓMO había salido del despacho. Pero salió inmediatamente porque se lo mando Takara, dejándola con los tres.

En casa no había nadie. Daichi estaba en casa de Benjiro.

Benjiro…Sasuke se quedo helado al acordarse de él mientras subía la escalera a su cuarto. Benjiro se enteraría de esto. Genma disfrutaría diciéndoselo. Toda la aldea sabría la noticia para la cena y por la mañana lo sabría todo el País del Fuego. Sasuke Uchiha caía de su alto pedestal. Todos hablarían de adulterio. ¡Pero ahora! ¡Si lo hubieran cogido cuando ambos se despidieron antes de que él partiera a la guerra o en la huerta de su casa! ¡Si los hubieran cogido cuando eran culpables! ¡Pero ahora estaban como amigos! Pensó Sasuke con desesperación.

Pero nadie querría creerlo. Podía soportar todo ¡pero la ira de Benjiro no! No sabía por qué le importaba más Benjiro que cualquier otra persona. De repente, un súbito terror se apodero de él. ¿Y Sakura? ¿Qué diría su esposa?

Tal vez no se enterase nunca. ¿Cómo era ese viejo dicho cínico que la esposa siempre es la última que se entera? Pero los imbéciles de Naruto e Ino se lo dirían porque creerían que es lo mejor.

Sasuke se desnudo y se metió en la cama. Tal vez Sakura no se entera esa noche. Resolvió no ir a la fiesta. Por la mañana ya enfrentaría a Sakura.

—No quiero pensarlo ahora—resolvió—. Lo pensaré después.

Paso mucho tiempo hasta que oyó los pasos de Sakura. Estuvo en tensión mientras le sentía subir y reunió todas sus fuerzas para enfrentarse con ella. Sakura pasó de largo y Sasuke la escucho hablar con Emiko. Transcurrido mucho tiempo Sakura llamo a su puerta y tranquilizando su voz dijo_: "Pasa"._

— ¿Se me invita entrar a tu santuario?—pregunto abriendo la puerta. Luego entró y la cerró.

— ¿Estás arreglado para la fiesta?

—No iré—respondió cortante Sasuke.

Hubo una larga pausa y por fin ella hablo mordaz, arrastrando sus palabras.

— ¡Qué arrastrado tan hipócrita y cobarde eres!

Ella lo sabía. Fue hasta su cama.

—Levántate—dijo con voz inexpresiva—. Vamos a la fiesta. Date prisa.

— ¿Genma se atrevió…?

—Genma se atrevió. ¡Levántate!

—Deberías de matarlo por mentiroso.

—Tengo la costumbre de no matar a la gente que dice la verdad—ella estaba hermética e impasible.

—Sakura, déjame explicarte.

—No hay tiempo—Sakura busco en su armario hasta que saco un traje negro—. Vístete. Irás aunque tenga que ir empujándote y tirado de tus cabellos.

A Sasuke le hubiera gustado ver la expresión de su rostro pero no pudo verle la cara.

**.**

LA CASA DE BENJIRO estaba totalmente iluminada y se oía la música desde la calle bastante antes de llegar. Al entrar, la casa estaba desbordante de invitados. Sasuke no quería entrar y como si adivinase sus intenciones, la mano de Sakura lo apretó fuertemente del brazo. Estaba seguro de que le dejaría un cardenal.

—Yo creía que no había ningún Uchiha cobarde.

—Sakura déjame explicarte.

—Tienes toda la eternidad para explicarte, pero vamos a entrar. Quiero ver cómo te devoran los leones.

Continuaron avanzando y en cierto sentido la mano firme de Sakura le daba valor. Cesó la música al entrar ellos, y, a Sasuke ya no le importaba cómo se abalanzarían los demás sobre él. Sólo Benjiro…

Antes de que pudiera volverse a los que se encontraban más cerca se oyó un murmullo de extrañeza. Por el sendero llegaba Benjiro, con pasos rápidos, muy de prisa para hablarle antes que ninguna otra persona. Los hombros de Benjiro aparecían erguidos con dignidad, como si no hubiese más invitado que Sasuke. Se sitúo a su lado y coloco su mano en el hombro de Sasuke:

— ¡Qué traje tan precioso, Sasuke!—dijo con voz nítida y clara—. A Genma le ha sido imposible venir esta noche a ayudarme. ¿Quieres hacer los honores conmigo?

YA OTRA VEZ EN SU HABITACIÓN, Sasuke se dejo caer en la cama. Durante un rato permaneció en silencio pensando: _"Haber estado entre Benjiro y Takara recibiendo a los invitados. ¡Qué comedia!"._

Sakura no le dijo nada en cuanto se termino la fiesta. Agradecía que en aquellos momentos no se encontrara en la casa. Ya mañana pensaría en algo para una réplica mordaz o hacer a Sakura culpable. Pensó en el gesto de Benjiro. ¡Con que inteligencia había evitado Benjiro el escándalo! La gente había estado algo fría, extrañada pero cortés.

¡Qué ignominia! Sentirse resguardado detrás de Benjiro. ¡Verse protegido por la confianza ciega de Benjiro! ¡Precisamente Benjiro!

Sasuke se estremeció al pensarlo. Necesitaba beber un trago, unos cuantos tragos para relajarse.

Cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió, apareció la silueta de Sakura.

—Por favor, ven acá, señor Uchiha—dijo con voz algo patosa al ver a Sasuke.

Estaba borracha y se le notaba, y el jamás había visto que, bebiera lo que bebiera, se le notara la embriaguez. Estaba ruborizada y varios botones en la parte de adelante de su vestido estaban desabrochados.

—Tómate un trago.

—No quiero.

—Tómalo—dijo, poniéndole un vaso en la mano—. ¿Crees que no sé qué te gusta beber?

Sasuke cogió en vaso rebosante de sake maldiciendo en silencio a su esposa. De un solo trago bebió el contenido.

Sasuke sintió un miedo como sentía en mucho tiempo. Las palabras de Sakura estaban cargadas de ira y había en aquellos ojos algo que él no podía reconocer, que no podía comprender, algo más hondo que la ira, más fuerte que el dolor, algo que la dominaba.

Sakura lo miro un largo tiempo, bebiendo sake hasta que rompió a reír. Sasuke se estremeció.

—Fue una comedia divertidísima, sin una falla. Todos reunidos para lanzar piedras al adúltero, la esposa engañada a su lado y el esposo de uno de los amantes protegiendo a todos, y la amante.

—Basta, Sakura. Estás borracha—dijo fríamente Sasuke.

— ¿Qué efecto tiene, querido mío, el ver al hombre odiado defenderle a uno y cubrir misericordiosamente sus culpas? No lo aprecias más por eso. Te preguntarás por qué lo hizo si lo sabe. Y voy a decirte algo para aliviar tu tormento: estaba claro que alguien se lo había dicho, más él no lo creyó. Es demasiado honrado para concebir la deshonra de alguien a quien ama. No sé qué mentira le habrá dicho Takara, pero Benjiro quiere a Takara y te quiere a ti. Te aseguro que no puedo comprender por qué te quiere a ti, pero te quiere. Que ese sea uno de tus suplicios.

—Si no estuvieses tan borracha e insultante—dijo Sasuke con cierta dignidad—te lo explicaría todo.

—No tengo ningún interés en oír tus explicaciones. Mira mis manos—dijo moviéndolas ante sus ojos—. Podría hacerte pedazos con ellas y lo haría si pudiese arrancarte a Takara de tu imaginación. Pero no lo conseguiría. Y por eso estoy pensando en el modo de arrancártela.

Sakura cogió con sus manos la cabeza de Sasuke y por un rato lo obligo a volver su rostro a ella.

— ¡Eres una borracha!—dijo—. Suéltame.

—Siempre he admirado tu sangre fría—Sakura lo miro fijamente—. Estoy celosa. Estoy celosa de Takara Shiranui. Ya sé que físicamente me has sido fiel. ¡Lo he sabido todos estos años! Sé que Takara nunca haría algo como eso. ¿Crees que no sé qué has estado en mis brazos intentando hacerte la ilusión de que estabas en los de Takara Shiranui?

Los ojos de él se abrieron desmesuradamente y el asombro se dibujo en su rostro. Ella siempre había podido leerle la mente.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y río burlonamente.

— ¡Sé que me has sido fiel porque Takara no te ha querido! Yo no le hubiera negado tu cuerpo, en cambio le hubiera negado tu corazón y tu obstinada alma. Ella no quiere tu alma y yo no quiero tu cuerpo. Los cuerpos son tan fáciles de obtener. Pero quiero tu corazón y tu alma y nunca los tendré. Lo mismo que tú nunca tendrás el alma de Takara. Y por eso te compadezco. Me das lástima y sé que odias esos sentimientos.

El sarcasmo de Sakura lo hirió.

— ¿Compadecerme…a mí?

—Sí, te compadezco porque no sabrías qué hacer con Takara si la consiguieses. Tú nunca la has entendido. Me das lástima porque tiras la felicidad con ambas manos e intentas alcanzar algo que nunca te hará feliz. Pero esposo de mi alma, nosotros hubiéramos podido ser perfectamente felices, ser felices porque yo te quiero, Sasuke, y te conozco hasta la médula de un modo que Takara no podrá conocerte jamás.

Lo soltó de repente. Sasuke no cabía en su asombro ante las palabras de Sakura. ¿Lo pensaba realmente? ¿O era que estaba ebria? Confundido, quería ir a su cuarto.

Pero Sakura tenía otros planes. Lo tomo del cuello y lo besó bruscamente. Al principio Sasuke se resistió pero luego se dejo llevar. Sasuke la cargó sin dejar de besarla. Y ambos se fueron al cuarto de él.

Cuando Sasuke se despertó a la mañana siguiente Sakura no estaba.

Debía de estar enojado y odiarla pero no podía. Con el recuerdo de la noche anterior, por primera vez había sentido una pasión tan avasalladora y ella lo había tenido a su merced. Cuando pensó en volverla a ver, se sintió dominado por un azoramiento y una nerviosidad que envolvían a un excitante placer.

Pero Sakura no volvió. En todo el día Sasuke la estuvo esperando. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Pero no perdería su orgullo preguntando por ella. En esos dos días que pasaron Sasuke no pudo hacer nada.

Cuando llego de entrenar, Sakura estaba en el vestíbulo. Le saludo con la mano y le dijo:

— ¡Hola!

¿Cómo podía presentarse diciendo: _"Hola"_ después de desaparecer dos días sin una explicación? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila tras el recuerdo de una noche como la que habían pasado?

— ¿Dónde has estado?

—Con Kenji. ¿En dónde más? He estado con él desde que decidiste no tener más hijos conmigo.

— ¿Has estado con…?—Sasuke se sentía furioso y estúpido al desear que ella apareciera; al creer que ella lo quería y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

—Naturalmente. Tú te has negado a cumplir tus obligaciones de esposo.

Le miro y le sorprendió ver la vieja expresión tan desconcertante. Era una expresión aguda, ansiosa, como si ella dependiera de sus palabras, como si esperase que fueran las que ella deseaba. ¡No se iba a volver a burlar de él!

—Sal de mi habitación y no vuelvas a poner los pies en ella. ¡Te odio!—le grito Sasuke con ira.

—No te molestes, ya me voy. Esto es el final. Sencillamente dame el divorcio y a Daichi y no te molestare más.

— ¡No te daré el divorcio!—grito—. ¡Vete!

—Sí, me voy. Es precisamente lo que venía a decirte. Me voy por un largo tiempo y me llevo a mi hijo conmigo.

—No voy a permitir que te lo lleves.

— ¡A ti nunca te ha importado! Siempre estás muy ocupado entrenando y pensando en Takara como para ponerle atención. Me lo llevare, Uchiha— soltó fríamente Sakura.

Giro sobre sus talones antes de que pudiera hablar y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Le oyó atravesar el vestíbulo para ir al cuarto de juegos.

— ¡Mami!—grito Daichi feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si no quieres que la tristeza te visite dos veces,_

_escucha la primera vez que te lo enseña._

_**James Burgh.**_

_Este es uno de los capítulos más difíciles que he hecho, no sólo porque trate de resumirlo con lo más importante sino por Sakura. Desde el capítulo anterior ella trata de que Sasuke no vea sus verdaderos sentimientos y por eso dice cosas que no siente pero en este no. Ella por fin le dice a Sasuke lo que siente pero otra vez trata de que no se dé cuenta diciendo que está con Kenji._

_Espero que hayan entendido lo que quiso decir Takara. Ella no sabe qué hacer para sobrevivir porque a ella la educaron para vivir cómodamente y atender su casa pero con la llegada de la guerra eso de derrumba. _

_Además estuvo muy trágico que los cacharan cuando no hicieron nada malo, sino que ya Sasuke la ve como amiga._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. _

_Ya sólo me falta adaptar dos capítulos, pero aún faltan unos cuantos para que los suba y la historia concluya. _

_El sábado subiré la continuación._

_Gracias a las chicas lindas que me dejan sus comentarios, no saben cuánto lo aprecio:_

_**-Abigail Haruno 27**_

_**-DULCECITO311**_

_**-mussa-luna**_

_**-nancyclaudinec**_

_**-Sasuke-glamour**_

_**-Adriss**_

_**-Brujita Aradia…Gracias por comentar. Me alegra que la historia te guste, espero que lo siga haciendo.**_

_**-Hina91…Me alegra que la historia te guste.**_

_**-Sesslain….….Muchas gracias por leer, gracias por siempre comentar, lo aprecio mucho =D**_

_**Como siempre les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer.**_


	15. Confesiones y pesares

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Las tres cosas más importantes: algo que hacer,_

_alguien a quien amar y algo para esperar._

_**Allan Chalmers.**_

**Capítulo 15: Confesiones y pesares.**

—Sasuke, no necesito ninguna explicación ni quiero oírla—dije Benjiro enérgicamente al tiempo que ponía un dedo sobre los labios de Sasuke, deteniendo sus palabras—. Te insultas a ti mismo, a Takara y a mí sólo con suponer que haya necesidad de una explicación entre nosotros. ¡Me avergüenza que puedas pensar que unos comadreos absurdos nos puedan separar! ¿Crees que puedo pensar que tú y mi Takara…? ¿No comprendes que te conozco mucho mejor que nadie en el mundo? ¿Crees que he olvidado todas las cosas que has hecho por Takara, y por Yusei, y por mí? ¿Piensas que puedo creer de ti cosas tan horribles? No quiero que me digas ni una sola palabra Sasuke. Ni una sola.

—Pero…

Sasuke balbuceo y se detuvo.

Hacía una hora que Sakura y Daichi habían dejado Konoha, y el abandono se había unido a la ira y frustración. El recuerdo de lo de Takara y la defensa de Benjiro era más de lo que podía soportar. Si Benjiro tuviese siquiera el cerebro de un ratón se daría cuenta de las cosas.

Su conciencia que, aunque largo tiempo dormida, ahora comenzaba a despertar.

Sasuke había ido esa tarde con la intención de contarle toda la verdad a Benjiro pero al ver en sus ojos azules amor e ira, comprendió, con el corazón destrozado que Benjiro había deshecho para siempre el plan de buena conducta que Sasuke había trazado. No supo por qué la única opinión que le importaba era la de Benjiro y quería que él siguiera creyendo que él era una buena persona. Además no podía ser el causante del sufrimiento de Benjiro. No podía.

"_No puedo decírselo—pensó con desconsuelo—. Nunca, aunque la conciencia me mate". _Recordó entonces la observación de Sakura:_ "Benjiro no puede concebir el deshonor de una persona a quien ama… ¡Qué esa sea tu cruz!"_ Una cruz que era la más pesada de todas.

—Estoy harto de oír a la gente criticarte, Sasuke—dijo Benjiro—y esta es la última gota. Todo esto ocurre porque todo el mundo te tiene envidia por lo elegante que eres y el éxito que tienes. ¡No puedo creer lo que hizo Genma! Desde la primera vez que los vi juntos, no puedo menos de notar que te tenía envidia y que te odiaba porque tú eres incomparablemente más guapo y con más admiradoras. Luego paso de lo de Etsuko.

Benjiro se detuvo repentinamente. La ira se borro de su rostro dando paso al dolor. Continuo:

—Siempre ha estado celoso porque te quiero más a ti que a él. Eres como un hermano para mí. Takara no ha podido creer que su propio hermano…

Al oír el nombre de Takara Sasuke se tensó. Genma siempre había sabido la verdad y siempre que Takara mirase a los ojos a Genma, vería brillar en ellos la verdad, el reproche y el frío desdén que Genma sabía expresar.

—No te preocupes—le dijo Benjiro, notando su reacción—. Jamás volveremos a hablar de esto.

Benjiro cumplió su palabra. Nunca más menciono tal asunto ni a Sasuke ni a Takara. Durante las semanas que siguieron a la fiesta, Sasuke comprendió el modo en que Takara lo evitaba y las maneras frías con que Benjiro trataba a Yuko por tener en su casa a Genma.

Por su parte, Sakura estuvo tres meses ausente, y, durante todo ese tiempo, Sasuke no recibió una sola noticia de ella. No sabía dónde estaba ni el tiempo que iba a pasar fuera. Realmente, ni siquiera tenía idea si la volvería a ver. Durante todo ese tiempo se la paso entrenando y haciendo negocios que le permitieran aumentar su dinero, pero no era suficiente.

Ahora que su orgullo herido contra Sakura y sus insultos se habían calmado, empezó a echarle de menos, y le echaba de menos más vivamente cada día que pasaba sin noticias suyas. Extrañaba a su esposa; extrañaba que se sentara en su regazo; extrañaba que lo besara de forma demandante; extrañaba sobre todo contarle sus cosas sin que ella se avergonzara.

Estaba muy solo sin ella y sin Daichi.

Una tarde, sin querer, Sasuke había escuchado una conversación entre Naruto y Hinata, dándole noticias de Sakura:

—Sakura-chan está en la Arena—decía despreocupadamente Naruto—. Por Gaara me he enterado que está embarazada de dos meses. ¡Otro Daichi, Hina-chan!

—Me alegro mucho por Sakura y Sasuke—sonrió dulcemente Hinata.

Sasuke no escucho nada más. Se fue atónito, para que no lo descubrieran. Su mente volvió a aquella noche salvaje y sonrió de medio lado. Por primera vez se alegro de tener un hijo. Lo entrenaría y lo sacaría a pasear. No cabía duda de que Yusei era el niño mejor educado de Konoha pero Daichi-y ahora el nuevo bebé-seguirían siendo los más guapos y consentidos de la aldea. Tendría que esperar a Sakura.

**.**

YA ESTABAN EN CASA OTRA VEZ, sin avisar. Lo primero que se hizo notar fue la vocecita de Daichi gritando:

— ¡Papá!

Sasuke salió apresuradamente de su habitación y desde lo alto de la escalera observó los esfuerzos de su hijo por subir rápidamente la escalera. Sasuke lo cargó en cuanto llego a él.

—Te extrañe papi.

Sasuke le revolvió el cabello. Mirando por encima de la cabeza del niño diviso a Sakura hablando con Emiko y el equipaje a sus pies. Ella lo miro hacia arriba, y con un gesto lo saludo. El corazón de Sasuke latió con más fuerza.

— ¡Quiero ir con Emiko!

Sasuke lo dejo, aunque sin ganas, en el suelo. Estaba débil después de coger un fuerte resfriado por estar mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia.

Sakura subió las escaleras hasta quedar frente a él. Sasuke se preguntaba si la daría un beso. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo dijo:

—Estás muy pálido.

Ni una palabra de que lo hubiese echado de menos, aunque no fuese verdad. Y debía de haberlo besado al estar frente a Emiko.

— ¿Acaso significa esa palidez que me has extrañado?—pregunto, y, aunque sus labios sonreían, sus ojos continuaban graves.

¡De modo que esa iba a ser su actitud! Iba a seguir tan odiosa como siempre.

—He estado enfermo—respondió fríamente Sasuke. Estaba tan furioso y dolido que no midió sus palabras—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? Habríamos podido hacer algo para no tenerlo. ¡No soporto la idea de tener otro hijo contigo!

Vio cambiar el rostro de Sakura. Algo que él no comprendía hizo que ella se pusiera pálida y muy tensa.

"_Vaya—pensó Sasuke, en un transporte de maligno placer—por fin he conseguido hacerte daño"._

Pero la máscara de impasibilidad volvía a cubrir el rostro de su esposa.

—Tal vez no haya sido tuyo el bebé—dijo con dureza comenzando a caminar—. De todas formas ya no existe. Tuve un aborto.

Durante un momento de vértigo la idea de que no hubiese sido de él lo cegó: se acercó a Sakura para sacudirla violentamente. El único modo de sentir alivio y de calmar el dolor en su corazón era lastimarla y hacerle sentir miedo. Se lanzó contra Sakura pero ella, en un intento de defenderse, lo empujo. Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo desesperado para agarrarse de la barandilla, pero fallo, aún estaba débil por el refriado. Cayó de espaldas a las escaleras, y, demasiado aturdido para poder detenerse, rodó escaleras abajo.

**.**

ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ que Sasuke estaba realmente enfermo en mucho tiempo. Le dolía intensamente todo el cuerpo y sobre todo la costilla rota que le punzaba al respirar. La cara, acardenalada, le dolía. Sin embargo no era tan doloroso como el haberse enterado que el hijo que había deseado tanto ya no iba a nacer. Le parecía irónico. Se esforzó en comprender por qué lo deseaba; pero estaba muy abatido por el dolor de cabeza. Deseaba tener a su lado a alguien fuerte, que le sostuviera la mano, que lo hiciera sentir seguro.

La ira había desaparecido frente al dolor y deseaba ver a Sakura; pero Sakura no estaba allí, y él no podía decidirse a llamarla.

El último recuerdo que tenía de ella era su expresión de terror cuando lo había cogido al pie de la escalera. Después la oscuridad había envuelto su mente. Luego dolor y más dolor, el cuarto lleno de cuchicheos de Naruto, las órdenes de Tsunade; y al fin, como un cegador rayo de luz, la conciencia que le hizo susurrar un nombre.

Pero aquel susurro tuvo respuesta inmediata. La voz suave de la persona a quien llamaba, contestó con un tono acariciador:

—Estoy aquí, Sasuke; he estado aquí todo el tiempo.

El dolor cedió un poco cuando sintió las manos de Benjiro tomando las suyas. Sasuke quiso verle el rostro pero no pudo. El cansancio lo había vencido.

Siempre que llamaba a Benjiro él estaba ahí. Y muchas veces se hallaba a punto de decir_: "Sakura, quiero a Sakura"_, y se acordaba, como en un sueño, que Sakura no lo quería. Él la quería pero ella a él no.

Una vez dijo: _"Benjiro, Benjiro"_ pero durante un buen rato Benjiro no llego. Porque Benjiro estaba sentado al borde de la cama que Tsunade había dispuesto para Sakura en el hospital, y Sakura, borracha y sollozante se encontraba con la cabeza encima de las piernas de Benjiro.

Cuando veía cómo Sakura estaba, el corazón de Benjiro se llenaba de compasión. Le entristecía ver esa expresión de tormento en sus verdes ojos. Parecía un alma condenada esperando el juicio; era como una niña en aquel mundo hostil.

Al entrar a decirle a Sakura que Sasuke estaba mejor, Benjiro se quedó suspenso ante el cuadro que encontró. Al lado de Sakura había una botella de sake casi vacía y el cuarto olía a mucho alcohol. Ella lo miro con ojos brillantes y vidriosos y su voz tembló a pesar de sus esfuerzos por dominarla.

— ¿Ha muerto?

— ¡No! Está mucho mejor.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!—dijo ella, y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos.

Benjiro vio que sus delicados hombros se estremecían y con horror comprendió que estaba llorando. Benjiro nunca imagino ver llorar así a Sakura, ella era tan alegre, tan fuerte, tan valiente.

El extraño ruido de sus sollozos le daba miedo. Cuando él le puso una mano en el hombro, los brazos de ella lo rodearon súbitamente. Antes de que supiera cómo ocurrió, Benjiro estaba sentado sobre la cama y Sakura, sentada en el suelo, tenía la cabeza en su regazo y los brazos aferrándolo.

—No llores; Sasuke estará bien pronto.

A estas palabras, los brazos de Sakura lo ciñeron más y empezó a hablar de prisa, queriendo decir la verdad después de mucho tiempo, dejando su alma desnuda ante Benjiro. Sakura hablaba entrecortadamente, hundiendo su cara en su regazo. Unas veces sus palabras eran apagadas, borrosas; otras llegaban con claridad a los oídos de Benjiro.

Benjiro, acariciando su cabello como lo hacía con el pequeño Yusei, dijo:

—No digas más Sakura. No te das cuenta de lo que dices.

Pero Sakura continúo. Balbuceo el nombre de Kenji y luego grito con violencia:

—Yo he matado a Sasuke; tú no comprendes. Además el no quería otro hijo…

—No sigas. ¿Qué no quería ese niño? Todos los hombres quieren…

—No; no. Tú si quieres hijos. Pero él no, no al menos los míos.

—No digas más, Sakura. No está bien.

—Yo estaba borracha y loca, y quería herirlo porque él me había herido a mí. Yo lo deseaba y lo besé…Pero él no me quería, nunca me ha querido, y yo lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas y…Yo no sabía que él se había enfermado, de haberlo sabido habría venido corriendo a casa, me quisiera él ahí o no…

— ¡Sí, ya sé que hubieras venido!

— ¡Dios, he estado tan loca estas semanas, loca y borracha! Y le dije allí, en la escalera: _"Tal vez no haya sido tuyo el bebé. De todas formas ya no existe"._

¿Sería posible que ella hubiera oído la infame mentira sobre Sasuke y Takara y estuviera celosa? Ella había abandonado la aldea después del escándalo…No, no podía haber creído aquellos chismes. Era demasiado inteligente. Sencillamente era que estaba bebida y enferma por la tensión su imaginación corría, desenfrenada, delirante, haciéndole decir barbaridades. Tal vez había tenido una pequeña disputa con Sasuke y las circunstancias le hacían darle proporciones desmesuradas. ¡Y las palabras crueles que le había dicho a Sasuke! ¡No podía ser cierto! Ninguna mujer podía decir semejante cosa a un hombre a quien amaba tan locamente como ella a Sasuke.

—Bueno, no digas más—dijo con profunda dulcura—. Ya comprendo.

Ella levanto la cabeza violentamente y le miro con sus ojos enrojecidos, retirando las manos.

— ¡No! No lo entiendes. No puedes entenderlo. Eres, eres…demasiado bueno para entender. No me crees. Estaba loca, trastornada por los celos. Él nunca me ha querido y yo tenía la esperanza de conseguir que me quisiera. Pero nunca le he importado nada. No me quiere a mí. Quiere a…

Su mirada se encontró con la de Benjiro. Se detuvo con la boca abierta, como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. El rostro de Benjiro estaba pálido y tenso, pero sus ojos eran tranquilos, dulces y llenos de incredulidad. Había en ellos una inocencia que la conmovió como un golpe en el rostro, haciendo desaparecer parte de su borrachera, deteniendo sus palabras a la mitad del camino. Hizo una mueca, sus ojos se apartaron de los de él y movió rápidamente sus párpados como intentando coordinar sus ideas.

—Soy una idiota—dijo, dejando caer nuevamente la cabeza en su regazo—. Si te lo dijera, tú no me creerías, ¿verdad? Eres demasiado bueno para creerme. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan buena. No me creerías, ¿verdad?

—No, no te creería—dijo Benjiro dulcemente volviendo a acariciar su cabello—. Pronto él estará bien. Vamos, Sakura, no llores. Pronto estará bien otra vez.

**.**

SASUKE SE FUE UN MES después de la aldea para descansar. Estaba un poco débil y su semblante era pálido.

Sakura se quedo contemplándolo hasta que no pudo distinguirlo y después emprendió el camino a casa de Benjiro.

Era una mañana fresca. Benjiro estaba en el pequeño jardín de la parte delantera de su casa tomando un poco de sol. Experimento confusión cuando vio a Sakura acercarse. Él no la había visto desde aquel día…aunque ella volvió a ser la misma de siempre y no dio muestras de dar a entender que se había desarrollado semejante escena. Se sintió lleno de timidez y azoramiento y oleadas de rubor cubrieron sus mejillas al verle más de cerca. Pero tal vez ella sólo quisiera preguntar si Daichi podía pasar la tarde con Yusei. Se levanto para recibirle.

— ¿Se ha marchado Sasuke?

—Sí. El viaje le sentara bien—dijo ella sonriendo—. Espero que se mejore y se relaje.

Benjiro la observo. La luz del sol hacia brillar su blanca y delicada piel, realzada por el sencillo vestido rosa claro. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con dulcura. ¡Él había sostenido su cabeza en el regazo!

—Benjiro—dijo Sakura amablemente—, ¿te molesta mi presencia? ¿Prefieres que me vaya? Por favor, dime la verdad.

"_Se da cuenta"—pensó Benjiro._

Le miro y de pronto, el azoramiento y la confusión desaparecieron. La mirada de ella era tan tranquila, tan cariñosa, tan comprensiva que Benjiro no pudo menos de preguntarse cómo había podido ser tan tonto y sentirse nervioso, así que sonriendo le dijo:

—Siéntate, Sakura.

—Benjiro he venido porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¿De qué se trata?—le pregunto viéndola fijamente al notar su semblante preocupado.

—Es Sasuke. He venido porque eres la única persona que puede hacerlo entrar en razón—Sakura hablaba tranquilamente—. Necesito que hables con Sasuke y lo convenzas de que tiene que dejar de entrenar tanto y descansar más.

—Pero Sasuke es muy necio. No creo que me haga caso.

—Estoy segura de que puedes convencerlo—Sakura tomo sus manos entre las suyas y lo miro de manera suplicante—. Por favor, no quiero que vuelva a enfermarse. Si hablas con él me sentiría más tranquila.

Él la miró. Desde que la vio supo que ella era una buena persona. Él nunca había recibido de ella más que atenciones, respeto y comprensión. ¡Y qué enamorada estaba de Sasuke! ¡Qué buena era al preocuparse tanto de su bienestar!

—Lo haré—contesto Benjiro sonriéndole a Sakura—. Quédate tranquila.

Al regreso de Sasuke, Benjiro cumplió su palabra y milagrosamente convenció a Sasuke de que descansara más. Y Sasuke, también noto en Sakura un cambio. Y no estaba seguro si le agradaba o no. Ya no bebía y parecía más tranquila y pensativa. Se hallaba más tiempo en casa y seguía igual de cariñosa con Daichi. Nunca se refería a nada del pasado y silenciosamente parecía invitarlo a olvidarlo, cosa en que estaba de acuerdo Sasuke.

Sakura lo trataba de forma amable y ya no lo molestaba con sus comentarios. Sasuke extrañaba sus enfados y peleas, su interés, contrario a la indiferencia y cortesía con que lo trataba.

Era muy amable con él, tanto como podría serlo un extraño. Algunas veces Sasuke pensaba que si Sakura le concediese a él la mitad de atención y ternura que concedía a Daichi, la vida sería muy distinta. Y a Sasuke le molestaba reconocer que tenía celos de su hijo.

Mucho de su júbilo de vivir había desaparecido. Si tan sólo pudiera volver a sentir interés y pasión por Takara…Si por fin Sakura lo tratara como antes…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Es mejor olvidarse y sonreír_

_que recordar y entristecerse. _

_**Cristina Rossetti.**_

_**.**_

_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Me pareció algo melancólica la escena de Sakura y Benjiro. Ella por fin confiesa que ama a Sasuke y Benjiro se da cuenta de ello. _

_Espero que no me odien en el próximo capítulo, después de mucho decidí dejarlo así, después de todo es parte de la historia._

_También para avisarles que creí que resumiendo iban a ser menos capítulos pero aún quedan tres. Ya los tengo, sólo me falta pasarlos. El martes subiré la continuación._

_Gracias a las chicas que me comentan:_

_**-Abigail Haruno 27**_

_**-DULCECITO311**_

_**-Adriss**_

_**-f-zelda**_

_**-sesslaiin: gracias por siempre comentar n.n**_

_**-Saku-14 the White Rose bloody**_

**Gracias por leer =)**


	16. Nunca más seremos uno

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si estoy durmiendo, que nunca despierte._

_Si estoy despierto, que nunca duerma._

_**Proverbio chino.**_

**Capítulo 16: Nunca más seremos uno.**

Nadie ponía en duda que Daichi Uchiha se estaba volviendo muy berrinchudo y que necesitaba una mano dura que lo dominara. Pero, como era el mimo de toda Konoha no había quien tuviese el corazón para emplear la necesaria severidad. En los meses que había pasado con su madre en la Arena se había acostumbrado a dormirse a la hora que quería y hacer lo que se le antojara.

—Si no fuese tan cariñoso sería insoportable—decía Sasuke comprobando con disgusto que tenía un hijo con una voluntad tan firme como la suya—. Adora a Sakura y si ésta quisiera podría conseguir que se portara mejor.

Pero Sakura no mostraba intenciones de mejorar la conducta de Daichi. El orgullo por la belleza, la sonrisa y los graciosos ademanes del niño no tenían límites. Le gustaba su ingenio, su inocencia y la manera en que le demostraba su cariño. Ella era el centro del pequeño mundo del niño. ¡Y esto era de tal valor para arriesgarse a perderlo regañándolo!

Daichi iba siempre pegado a ella como una sombra. Iba con ella a todas partes y no permitía que nadie que no fuese Sakura lo desvistiera y lo acostara en su camita al lado de la cama grande.

A Sasuke le divertía la férrea mano con que el pequeño gobernaba a su madre. Pero algunas veces, una espina de celos arañaba a Sasuke, porque Daichi a los cuatro años entendía a Sakura mejor que él la había entendido nunca y la manejaba como él nunca la había manejado.

Cuando Daichi cumplió los cuatro años, Naruto dijo que ya era tiempo de que usara el símbolo del Clan Uchiha en su espalda, haciendo que el niño se entusiasmara al saber que sólo lo usaban los miembros del Clan, uno de los más poderosos. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke sintió un gran orgullo.

A partir de ese momento Sakura comenzó a entrenarlo para ser un gran ninja. Primero le enseño a concentrar el chacra en sus pies como en otro tiempo Kakashi lo había hecho con ella. Empezaron a hacerlo en el agua para evitar accidentes y ante el gran avance de su pequeño hijo, Sakura se mostraba muy orgullosa.

"_Espera a que cumpla los seis_—alardeaba—. _No va a haber otro como él. Será un gran ninja médico o cualquier otra cosa que quiera"._

Sakura continúo con el entrenamiento en un árbol, dejando una marca como límite que era hasta donde Daichi podía llegar. Pasada la primera semana, Daichi pidió que subiera más la marca.

—Cuando controles mejor el chacra—dijo Sakura—. Necesitas controlarlo mejor, además si te caes, no te lastimaras Daichi. También necesito enseñarte como bajar una vez que hayas llegado alto.

—Pero ya me aburrí de subir tan poco, mami—replicaba Daichi—. Puedo subir más.

Sakura fue cediendo poco a poco ante los ruegos y protestas de Daichi.

—Está bien—dijo una mañana riendo—. Si te caes no llores ni me eches la culpa.

— ¡Papá!—grito Daichi desde el jardín, volteando a ver la ventana de la habitación de su padre—. ¡Papá, mírame! Te voy a enseñar lo que puedo hacer.

Sasuke, que estaba cambiándose porque acababa de llegar de entrenar, se acerco a la ventana, sonriendo al ver a su hijo con una playera con el símbolo del Clan en su espalda.

Sakura estaba con Tsunade, quien estaba de visita para ver a Daichi.

—Papá, mírame.

Sasuke observó cómo comenzaba a escalar el árbol. Había algo trágico en aquella acción. Una opresión se instaló en el pecho de Sasuke, como augurio de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

— ¡No!—grito—. ¡Detente Daichi!

En el momento de inclinarse sobre la ventana todo sucedió en cámara lenta: el pequeño cuerpo de Daichi cayendo, el espantoso grito de Sakura y Tsunade corriendo, seguido de un golpe.

**.**

LA TERCERA NOCHE DESPUÉS de la muerte de Daichi, Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia la casa de Benjiro. Todo su aspecto denotaba dolor, escrito claramente en su rostro. Sin embargo, estaba lleno de resolución.

Cuando llego, dijo algunas palabras a Takara. Al minuto Benjiro estaba recibiéndole en la sala, con la ansiedad pintada en su rostro.

— ¿Sasuke no está…?

—El teme está sobrellevándolo como todos nosotros—dijo Naruto lentamente—. Pero he venido por otra cosa.

—Sígueme.

Naruto lo siguió por el vestíbulo, donde se encontraba Takara con Yusei en brazos. Benjiro lo dirigió a un pequeño cuarto que servía como biblioteca; cerró la puerta e indico a Naruto que se sentase en el sillón.

—Pensaba ir enseguida de cenar—dijo Benjiro—. ¿Está bien Sasuke? —pregunto asustado—. Apenas le he visto desde que Daichi…Se la pasa todo el tiempo metido en su habitación, y Sakura está fuera de casa, y…

—Benjiro, conoces al teme como lo conozco yo. Lo que él tiene que soportar, tiene fuerzas para soportarlo. Esto le ha destrozado el corazón; pero lo soporta. Es por Sakura que he venido. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Explícate de prisa, Naruto.

—Ven conmigo está noche—había un tono de urgencia en la voz de Naruto—. Tal vez Sakura-chan te haga caso a ti.

—Naruto, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Benjiro, Sakura debe…debe de haber perdido la cabeza. No nos deja llevarnos a Daichi.

—Pero cómo…

—Benjiro, voy a decírtelo todo. Eres el único a quien se lo diría. Ya sabes lo entusiasmada que estaba con el niño. Nunca había visto a una madre tan loca por su hijo. Pareció que se volvía de plomo cuando Tsunade dijo que Daichi se había partido la nuca. Sasuke estaba en shock. Sakura cogió en brazos al niño y se lo llevó. Cuando Sasuke volví en sí, pensé: _"¡Menos mal que ahora podrán consolarse el uno al otro!"._

Comenzaron a correr lágrimas por las mejillas de Naruto.

—Sasuke la siguió a la habitación donde ella estaba sentada con Daichi en brazos y dijo con voz fría: _"Dame a mi hijo, al que tú has matado"._

— ¡Oh, no! No pudo decir eso.

—Sí. Eso fue lo que dijo: _"Tú lo has matado"_. Y me dio tanta tristeza ver deshecha a Sakura-chan que no pude evitar llorar. Les estaba oyendo hablar, y me helaba la sangre oír lo que decían. Sasuke llamaba asesina a Sakura por haber dejado que escalara el árbol; y ella le decía a Sasuke que nunca le había importando Daichi, desde antes de nacer.

—No digas más —pidió Benjiro, aterrado al escuchar lo que contaba.

—Tengo que sacarlo…Luego Sakura puso a Daichi en la cama de su habitación. Y cuando Sasuke dijo que debía de estar en el ataúd, creí que Sakura lo iba a matar. Le dijo fríamente: _"Se quedará en mi habitación"._ Y me dijo a mí que lo cuidara hasta que volviera. Se marchó hasta el anochecer, regresando muy bebida pero lo aguantaba bien. Echó a correr escaleras arriba sin hablarle a nadie; se metió en su cuarto y me hablo a gritos. Me dijo muy enfadada: _"¡Abre las cortinas y prende la luz! ¡Que haya mucha luz! ¿No sabes que a mi bebé le da miedo la oscuridad?"._

Naruto se estremeció.

—Cuando hice lo que me pidió, dijo: _"Vete"._ Cerró la puerta y se quedo con el niño. Ya no abrió la puerta, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke fue a llamarle. Y de este modo han pasado dos días. No dice una palabra del entierro. Cuando sale de su habitación, lo hace pata tomar y vuelve borracha. Y no come ni duerme. Ino, Tsunade, Sai, Shikamaru le hablan pero no contesta—Naruto se limpio las lágrimas—. Está tarde, Sasuke consiguió alcanzarla y entro al cuarto con ella, y le dijo: _"El entierro será mañana"_ y ella dijo: _"Hazlo y te mato"._

— ¡No puede ser!—dijo Benjiro preocupado.

—Lo sé. Yo los oí hablar más bajo. Ella decía que Daichi tenía miedo a la oscuridad y que la tumba era terriblemente oscura. Después de un rato Sasuke exclamaba_: "Tú eres una cínica, después lo has matado para complacer tu vanidad"_ y ella le dijo: _"¿No tienes piedad?_ Y él dijo: "_No tengo hijo tampoco. Me da vergüenza ver cómo te comportas. Y eres una cualquiera. ¿Crees que no sé que es con Kenji con quien te vas?"._

— ¡Pero eso no es cierto!

—Es la verdad Benjiro. Pero no es cómo Sasuke lo imagina. Entonces ella le dijo que es ahí donde ella había estado, que Kenji no le echaba en cara el haber matado a su hijo.

Benjiro no podía comprender lo que Naruto le decía. Su vida era tan agradable siendo rodeado de sus seres queridos que no podía entender lo que Naruto le estaba contando. Sin embargo, a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando Sakura le había hablado de Kenji aquella vez que Sasuke estaba mal. Ella amaba a Sasuke. Y, desde luego, Sasuke le amaba a ella. ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido entre ellos? ¿Cómo podían despedazarse mutuamente?

Naruto continúo triste y lentamente:

—Después de un rato, Sasuke salió de la habitación muy pálido pero con el rostro enérgico. Me vio y dijo: _"El entierro será mañana por la mañana"._ Y se alejó como un fantasma. Entonces el corazón me dio un vuelco porque cuando Sasuke dice una cosa la hace. Y cuando Sakura dice una cosa también la hace. Y ella le dijo que lo mataría si hacía eso. Así que pensé en ti—dijo Naruto de forma suplicante, viéndolo con esperanza—. Tienes que ayudarnos.

—Pero yo no puedo meterme…

—Yo no puedo hacerlo pero tú sí. Eres la única persona.

—Pero, ¿qué podría hacer yo, Naruto?

—No lo sé. Pero puedes hacer algo. Habla con Sakura y acaso ella te escuche. Tiene mucha confianza en ti; tal vez tú no lo sepas pero es así. Le he oído decir muchas veces que eres el único caballero que conoce.

Benjiro se levanto confundido, con el corazón oprimido ante la idea de enfrentarse a Sakura. ¿Qué podía decirle que aliviase su dolor y entrará en razón? Como una puñalada en el corazón, tuvo la idea de su hijo muerto. ¡Si su pequeño Yusei estuviera arriba, con su cuerpecito helado y su sonrisa muda para siempre! Comprendía lo que Sakura sentía, ¿cómo podía dejarla sola con su dolor?

—Pobre Sakura—exclamó con preocupación—. Voy a verla enseguida.

Fue al comedor y le dijo unas palabras rápidas a Takara. Cogió en brazos a su pequeño y lo beso apasionadamente.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa de Sasuke. Al llegar, Benjiro se adelanto más lentamente por el vestíbulo y se detuvo indeciso ante el cuarto de Sakura, luego golpeo la puerta y llamo suavemente:

— ¡Por favor, déjame pasar, Sakura! Soy Benjiro Yamanaka. Deseo ver a Daichi.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Benjiro pudo oler el aroma a alcohol que Sakura emanaba. Sakura miró duramente a Benjiro, y luego, cogiéndolo por un brazo, lo metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Naruto que había visto lo ocurrido se sentó en el pasillo, en el piso. Después de una espera interminable, la puerta se abrió y el rostro de Benjiro, pálido y tenso, apareció.

—Tráeme pronto café y unos emparedados.

Naruto, rápidamente hizo lo que Benjiro le pidió. Sentía curiosidad por entrar al cuarto de Sakura pero su esperanza se tornó en desilusión porque Benjiro, abriendo simplemente lo necesario, cogió la bandeja. Pasado el tiempo, oyó el crujido de la cama al caer un cuerpo. Tras un intervalo, Benjiro apareció en la puerta, esforzándose porque Naruto no viera nada. Parecía cansado, y en sus ojos se veía dolor, pero su rostro era sereno.

—Ve y dile a Sasuke que Sakura está de acuerdo en que el entierro se celebre mañana por la mañana.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—No hables alto. Se está quedando dormida. Dile a Sasuke que pasaré aquí toda la noche. Tráeme una taza de café.

— ¿Aquí, a este cuarto?

—Sí. Le he prometido a Sakura que si se acostaba yo me quedaría velando toda la noche. Ve y dile a Sasuke para que no se preocupe más.

Naruto estaba por fin aliviado. _"Es un milagro_—pensó—. _No comprendo cómo lo ha conseguido Benjiro. Voy a decirle al teme que el entierro será mañana por la mañana; pero creo que mejor me callaré que Benjiro se quedó velando al niño. A Sasuke no le gustara nada"._

**.**

ALGO SOMBRÍO Y TERRIBLE SE instalaba alrededor de Sasuke. Este malestar era aún más profundo que el causado por la muerte de Daichi, porque la angustia se iba desvaneciendo en la resignación por su pérdida. Sin embargo, la sensación de que un desastre se acercaba persistía.

Nunca hasta entonces había conocido está clase de miedo. En toda su vida sus pies habían estado firmemente asentados en el sentido común. Él nunca había buscado las razones de las cosas, procuraba ahora analizarlas, pero sin éxito. Su temor no tenía que ver con hambre, dinero o a la pérdida del amor. Ese malestar, ese fastidioso temor era extrañamente parecido al que sentía en su pesadilla: el temor a esa espesa niebla, a través de la cual corría, buscando un puerto de refugio oculto para él.

Recordaba que Sakura había sido siempre capaz de tranquilizarlo. Recordaba la protección de su pecho y de sus brazos. Y por eso se volvió hacia ella con ojos que por primera vez le veían desde hacía varias semanas. El cambio que notó en ella lo dejo estupefacto.

Durante algún tiempo después de la muerte de Daichi, Sasuke estaba demasiado preocupado por su propio dolor para no hablarle fríamente. Estaba ocupado recordando su risa y sus travesuras, para pensar que ella también debía de estar acordándose de él con mayor dolor que el suyo. Durante aquellas semanas se habían encontrado y se habían hablado como dos extraños.

Ahora que el enfado se desvanecía, deseaba decirle que no la consideraba culpable de la muerte de Daichi. Deseaba abrazarla, consolarse mutuamente, decirle que se sentía orgulloso de verlo manejar tan bien el chacra. Se habría quitado su orgullo diciéndole que había echado aquella acusación instigado por su dolor, como si hiriéndole a ella pudiera aliviar su propia herida. Ella lo miraba de una manera inexpresiva que no lo invitaba a hablar. Y, una vez aplazadas las disculpas, eran cada vez más difícil de exponerlas y finalmente se hicieron imposibles.

Sakura rara vez estaba en casa. Cuando se sentaban juntos a cenar, generalmente iba embriagada. Estaba silenciosa y triste. El tomar tanto hizo parecer el rostro de Sakura enfermizo.

A menudo no volvía en toda la noche y él siempre la imaginaba en casa de Kenji. Una vez vio a Kenji en una tienda. Seguía igual de apuesto. Sasuke lo vio a los ojos y él le devolvió mirada por mirada; con una mirada casi compasiva.

Sasuke se sentía agarrotado por una fuerte apatía y un sentimiento de desamparo que nunca pensó sentir. Un día pregunto a Tsunade:

— ¿No cree que Sakura este enferma?

—No—respondió Tsunade preocupada—. Pero si continua bebiendo así se matará. Quería al niño, Sasuke, y estoy segura de que bebe para olvidarlo. Mi consejo es que les otro hijo lo más pronto que puedas.

Con alegría haría que tuvieran otro hijo, varios hijos, si con eso desapareciera aquella expresión en los ojos de Sakura y se colmara el doloroso vacío de su propio corazón. Pero Sakura no parecía preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera sake o whisky.

Todos se preocupaban por Sakura, y todos sabían lo frío y sin corazón que era Sasuke. Todos se indignaban ante la facilidad con que se había repuesto de la muerte de Daichi. Nadie sabía o no se daba cuenta, o no quería dársela, del esfuerzo que se escondía tras la apariencia de conformidad de Sasuke.

Sakura tenía la más tierna simpatía de la aldea, y ni lo sabía ni le interesaba. Sasuke tenía todas las antipatías excepto Naruto, Benjiro, Takara, que siempre iban a ver cómo estaba.

Nadie compadecía a Sasuke como consecuencia de sus desplantes y la dureza y superioridad con que trataba a todos. Sasuke se daba cuenta de que era suya la culpa de su soledad. Nunca le había preocupado hasta ahora, ahora que Daichi estaba muerto y él estaba solo, y que tenía miedo, y que veía frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa, a una desconocida, ebria como una cuba, que se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Porque ninguna lágrima rescata nunca_

_el mundo que se pierde y el sueño que se desvanece._

_**Juana de Ibarbourou**_

_Me costó mucho trabajo realizar este capítulo, no solo por tratar de poner algo que encajara y resumir las 40 páginas , sino escribir y sentir el dolor que supuso la muerte de Daichi. Al principio no quería que Daichi muriera para que sirviera de unión entre Sasuke y Sakura pero no es mi historia, y no podía quitar algo que es esencial así que con todo el dolor lo deje._

_Pobre Sakura, no se merecía esto y aunque Sasuke también sufre por la muerte, no se compara a la de ella y no debió de haberla acusado de su muerte. No me imagino el dolor que supone el ver morir a tu hijo._

_Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos (: El viernes subiré el penúltimo._

_Gracias a las que me ponen en follows y favoritos =DD_

_También gracias a las chicas lindas:_

_**-DULCECITO311**_

_**-nancyclaudinec**_

_**-f-zelda**_

_**-Natsumi No Chiharu**_

_**-vanessa121010**_

_**-sakuraflordelis**_

_**-Yuuki Tempoun96**_

_**-Sasuke glamour**_

_**-Sesslain….Espero que sigas mejor. Recupérate pronto, muchas gracias por leer y comentar =DD**_

_**-BrujaAradia…Gracias por leer y comentar. (:**_


	17. Despertando del sueño

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terminado el trabajo, retírate en silencio:_

_he aquí el camino al cielo._

_**Tao Te King.**_

**Capítulo 17: Despertando del sueño.**

Sasuke acababa de llegar de una misión cuando Sakura le dijo rápidamente que Benjiro estaba enfermo. Sólo el ver su cara lo asustó. Nunca antes la había visto tan glacial.

— ¡No ha…!—grito.

—No, aún vive.

Ambos iban saltando los tejados lo más rápido que podían. Anochecía y la llovizna oscurecía la aldea.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? Yo no sabía que estaba mal. Parecía tan bien la semana pasada. ¿Ha sufrido algún accidente? ¡No creo que sea tan serio como tú…!

—Se está muriendo—dijo Sakura con voz rígida como su rostro—. Quiere verte.

— ¡Benjiro no! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

—Sus pulmones no están bien y el resfriado que ha cogido lo ha matado.

—No es posible que este muriéndose, Sakura. Yo no he muerto…y yo…

—Él no tiene tu fortaleza. Nunca la ha tenido. Nunca ha tenido más que corazón.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Benjiro. Con un sentimiento repentino de soledad, que lo ahogaba, Sasuke la cogió de las manos.

— ¿No entras, Sakura?

—No—dijo ella. Y se volvió para alejarse del lugar.

Sasuke entro corriendo a la casa. Allí estaban Takara, Yuko y Genma. Los tres levantaron la cabeza al verlo. Yuko mordía sus labios para que lo temblaran; Genma, mirándolo fijamente con una mirada trastornada por el dolor pero sin odio. Takara parecía insensible como un sonámbulo, y, cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, le hablo con voz apagada:

— ¡Te llama!—dijo—. ¡Te llama!

—Vine tan deprisa como pude—Sasuke se quito su capa mojada—. ¿No está verdaderamente…? Dime que está mejor. ¿Verdad que sí, Takara? Háblame. No me mires así. ¿No está verdaderamente…?

—No hace más que preguntar por ti—dijo Takara, mirándolo a los ojos. Y en los ojos de ella Sasuke leyó la respuesta a su pregunta. Por un momento su corazón se detuvo. _"No puede ser verdad—_pensó con vehemencia_—. Se equivocan. No quiero pensar que sea verdad. No puedo permitirme pensar que sea verdad"._

Los ojos de Takara lo contemplaron atormentados.

La puerta del cuarto de Benjiro se abrió suavemente y salió Tsunade. Miro a las cuatro personas petrificadas por su presencia. Su mirada se poso por fin en Sasuke. Al acercarse a él, Sasuke vio en los ojos de Tsunade aversión y desprecio que inundaron de arrepentimiento su corazón.

— ¿De modo que has venido?

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese responder, Takara se precipito a la puerta cerrada.

—Tú todavía no—dijo Tsunade—. Tu esposo quiere hablar con Sasuke.

—Tsunade-sama—dijo Genma—. Déjeme verlo un momento. Estoy aquí esperando desde esta mañana, pero él…Déjeme verlo…Quiero decirle…Tengo que decirle que me había equivocado…en una cosa.

Tsunade dejo caer sobre Sasuke su fría mirada.

—Hare lo que pueda, Genma—dijo brevemente—. Sólo si no le dices que estabas equivocado. Él sabe que estas equivocado y sólo lo molestarías. Ven Uchiha.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y Tsunade puso una mano, semejante a una garra, sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

—Ahora ven Uchiha—murmuro—, nada de confesiones a la cabecera del moribundo o… ¡Por Dios que te retorceré el cuello! No me lances esas inocentes miradas. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Benjiro debe morir con tranquilidad. No pretendas calmar tu conciencia contándole todo lo referente a Takara. ¡Te matare si lo haces!

Sasuke no dijo nada. Entro en la habitación. Sólo las mesitas de noche tenían prendidas las lámparas que había sobre ellas y las cortinas estaban cerradas.

Benjiro yacía en la cama, con el rostro hundido bajo la colcha y sus ojos estaban rodeados por dos círculos purpúreos. A su vista, Sasuke se quedo petrificado. Su rostro estaba muy pálido. Benjiro moría, más por el momento la mente de Sasuke se negaba a creerlo. Benjiro no podía morir. Nunca, hasta entonces, se le había ocurrido pensar a Sasuke que lo necesitaba. Comprendió que dependía de Benjiro, había sido su valor y su esfuerzo.

"_Tengo que retenerlo, no puedo dejarlo marchar" _pensó mientras se dejaba caer a su lado en la cama. Rápidamente se apodero de su mano y se asustó al sentirla tan fría.

—Soy yo, Benjiro—dijo.

Los ojos de Benjiro se entreabrieron, y luego, como si se hubiera convencido de que era realmente Sasuke, se cerraron de nuevo. Después de una pausa, lanzo un suspiro y murmuro:

— ¿Me prometes…?

—Todo lo que quieras.

Apretó su mano en señal de asentimiento.

—Yusei…vela por él—con una débil sonrisa añadió—: Te lo di ya una vez antes, acuérdate…Antes de que naciera.

Se acordaba. Recordaba el infierno que había vivido. Recordó también que aquel día había odiado a Benjiro y había deseado que muriese.

—No hables así. Sabes que te repondrás a esto…

—No; promete…

Benjiro hizo un esfuerzo.

—Ya sabes que he prometido. Velaré siempre por él. Le daré todo lo que me pida y será un gran ninja.

El silencio cayó de nuevo y el rostro de Benjiro reflejó una lucha por reunir fuerzas para hablar de nuevo.

—Takara—dijo—. Takara y tú…—la voz le falló.

A la mención del nombre de Takara el corazón de Sasuke se volvió frío como el granito. ¡Benjiro lo sabía todo! Sasuke hundió la cara en la colcha y sintió una opresión en la garganta. Benjiro lo sabía…Sasuke sentía un remordimiento salvaje por haber herido a una criatura angelical tantos años. Benjiro lo había sabido…y sin embargo, seguía siendo un amigo leal. ¡Si pudiese volver a vivir aquellos años! ¡Nunca volvería a dejar que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Takara!

—Takara…—dijo Benjiro débilmente.

Tiro de los cabellos a Sasuke. Comprendió que Benjiro quería que levantara la vista pero no podía verlo a los ojos. Finalmente, levanto la cabeza aunque el alma le retorcía.

Sólo vio los mismos ojos azules, cariñosos y empañados por la muerte, la misma boca llena de ternura, cansada por la lucha que mantenía al respirar. No había reproche en ellos ni acusación.

Durante un momento estuvo demasiado aturdido para sentir alivio. Luego, al apretar su mano, una gratitud exenta de egoísmo lo invadió: _"¡Gracias Dios mío por no dejarlo saber!"._

— ¿Qué quieres de Takara, Benjiro?

—Tú…vela por ella.

—Lo haré.

Benjiro hizo un gran esfuerzo.

—Takara no sabe trabajar.

—Yo me encargare de que este bien.

Benjiro consiguió sonreír levemente, más con sonrisa de triunfo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de Sasuke. Su mirada sello el pacto: la protección de Takara Shiranui contra un mundo demasiado duro que se transmitía de un hombre a otro.

La serenidad se reflejo en el rostro de Benjiro, como si la promesa de Sasuke le hubiera dado una suprema tranquilidad.

—Eres tan inteligente…tan valiente…tan bueno conmigo…

A Sasuke le faltaba poco para gritar: _"He sido un demonio—_pensó_—. Te he engañado. Nunca he hecho nada por ti. Todo lo hice por Takara"._ Las palabras de Sakura volvieron a su imaginación_: "Te quiere. Que esa sea tu cruz"._ La cruz que resultaba ahora bastante pesada. Benjiro, que había confiado ciegamente toda su vida en Sasuke, estaba depositando en él el mismo cariño y confianza a la hora de su muerte. Debía dejarlo marchar, tranquilo, sin miedo.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y Tsunade apareció. Sasuke se inclino sobre la cama, y, cogiendo la mano de Benjiro dijo:

—Bunas noches—con una voz más tranquila de lo que había imaginado.

—Prométeme—repitió el murmullo, cada vez más tenue.

—Todo Benjiro.

—Sakura…Sé bueno con ella… ¡Te quiere tanto!

"_¿Sakura?"_ pensó Sasuke maravillado. Las palabras de Benjiro no tenían sentido alguno para él.

—Sí, desde luego—respondió automáticamente.

—Dile a los tres que entren inmediatamente—ordeno Tsunade al salir Sasuke.

Con confusión vio a Genma y a Yuko entrar en el cuarto pero no vio a Takara por ninguna parte. Sasuke reclino la cabeza en la pared y se froto la cabeza con desesperación.

Con tristeza se dio cuenta de que Benjiro había estado siempre a su lado, luchando con él con lealtad ciega y apasionada. Era su único verdadero amigo. También tenía a Naruto pero no era lo mismo. Naruto sabía cómo era él en realidad y no estaba de acuerdo en ciertas cosas que había hecho mientras que Benjiro sólo vio lo bueno de él y era incondicional.

La casa estaba silenciosa. ¿Dónde estaba Takara?

Fue a su habitación. La contemplo sentada en su cama con una camisa de Benjiro en sus manos. Ella se volvió lentamente y lo miro. Sasuke vio en ellos un miedo que era eco del suyo, una desesperanza más triste que la suya.

—Estaba anhelando verte—dijo Takara—.Iba a correr a buscarte como una niña que necesita ánimo, y encuentro a un niño más asustado que yo.

—Pero tú siempre has sido fuerte…

—Si yo he sido siempre fuerte era porque él estaba detrás de mi—dijo ella con voz entrecortada volviendo a contemplar su camisa.

Había tal acento de desesperación, que Sasuke dejo caer la mano que apoyaba en el hombro de Takara y dio un paso atrás. Sintió que realmente le comprendía por primera vez.

— ¡Cómo la amabas! ¿Verdad, Takara?—dijo lentamente.

—Es el único sueño que he tenido en toda mi vida, un sueño que tenía vida y no se desaparecía frente a la realidad—dijo haciendo un esfuerzo.

"_¡Sueños!—_pensó con irritación Sasuke—. _¡Siempre son sueños para ella, nunca sentido común!"_

Con el corazón dolorido y amargado le dijo:

— ¡Has estado loca, Takara! ¿Cómo no te dabas cuenta de que amabas a Benjiro?

— ¡Sasuke, por favor! ¡Si supieses todo lo que he sufrido desde que Tsunade-sama…!

— ¡Qué has sufrido! ¿No comprendes que yo…? Deberías de haber sabido desde hace mucho que lo querías y a mí sólo me deseabas. ¿Por qué no lo comprendiste? Todo hubiera sido tan distinto, tan… ¡No deberías haber me embaucado con esa palabrería de honor! Si me lo hubieras dicho hace años yo lo hubiera soportado. Pero esperar hasta ahora, hasta que Benjiro está muriendo para descubrirlo, ahora que es demasiado tarde para hacer nada…

Takara busco los ojos de Sasuke para implorar silencio y consuelo. Su rostro admitía la verdad de sus palabras y que su castigo era superior al que él pudiera infringirle. Permaneció oprimiendo su camisa en busca de consuelo. Sasuke sintió ceder su indignación, y una piedad mezclada de desprecio ocupo su lugar. La conciencia se lo reprocho: estaba pisoteando a una mujer indefensa. Y había prometido a Benjiro velar por ella.

—Perdóname—le dijo—. Comprendo lo que sufres. Pero él no sabía nada, ni siquiera ha sospechado…Dios ha sido bueno con nosotros.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo vivir sin él—le dijo llorando.

—Haremos lo que podamos—le dijo con la voz firme.

La voz de Tsunade grito con urgencia:

— ¡Takara! ¡Pronto! ¡De prisa!

Takara salió, aunque temerosa, apresuradamente.

Sasuke se acerco lentamente a la cama y se dejo caer en ella. Se sentía cansado, más de lo que se había sentido nunca en su vida. Se sintió exhausto de cuerpo y vacío de toda emoción.

Surgió un pensamiento: Takara. No le amaba ni le había amado nunca verdaderamente; pero el saberlo no le hizo daño. Debía hacérselo. ¡Había confiado en ese amor durante tanto tiempo! Sin embargo ella no lo quería y a él no le importaba. A él no le importaba porque tampoco la quería. No la amaba, y por eso nada de lo que ella dijese o hiciese podía causarle daño.

Realmente ese amor había existido sólo en su imaginación. Había puesto a Takara cualidades que no tenía y se había enamorado de eso. Sólo había sido un capricho. Si ella se hubiera mostrado celosa, apasionada e implorante como todas las que lo perseguían el salvaje capricho se le hubiera pasado.

"_¡Qué loco he sido!—_pensó con amargura_—. Y ahora tango que sufrir las consecuencias. Lo que he deseado tan frecuentemente ha ocurrido. Deseé que Benjiro muriera para poder conseguir a Takara. Y ahora que Benjiro ha muerto, y ya la tengo, no la amo. Su condenado miedo le hará preguntarme si quiero divorciarme de Sakura y casarme con ella. ¿Casarme con ella? ¡No la querría ni en bandeja de plata! Pero la tendré que aguantar colgada a mi cuello todo el resto de mi vida. Mientras viva, tendré que velar por ella y cuidar que no muera de hambre. Va a ser una niña pegada a mí. ¡Y si no se lo hubiese prometido a Benjiro no me…! ¡No me importaría volver a verle jamás!_

Después de un rato Sasuke se levantó. Necesitaba estar solo. Iba a tener mucho qué hacer. Ver a los empleados de la funeraria, disponer del entierro, cuidar que la casa esté limpia y estar aquí para hablar con la gente…

Afuera, la lluvia había cesado y la niebla cubría la calle. Era como si el mundo entero estuviera envuelto en una montaña de humo gris y en silencio. Sasuke quiso llorar pero no pudo. ¡Era una desgracia demasiado grande para llorar! Permaneció un rato tratando de requerir las palabras mágicas de su existencia: _"Pensaré en todo esto mañana, cuando pueda soportarlo mejor"._ Pero las palabras mágicas habían perdido su poder. Ahora tenía que pensar en dos cosas: en Benjiro y en cuánto lo quería y necesitaba, y en Takara y en la inexplicable ceguera que le había impedido ver cómo era realmente.

Comenzó a saltar los tejados sin prisa. Mientras avanzaba percibió a su alrededor una sensación irreal, la sensación de que ya había estado en aquel lugar húmedo y oscuro. Nunca antes había una niebla tan espesa, excepto…excepto. Y entonces comprendió. Ahora lo sabía. En cientos de pesadillas había corrido a través de una niebla como esta, densa y helada. Apresuró el paso. En algún sitio había un refugio. De repente, ante sus ojos brilló una hilera de luces. Las luces significaban salvación. Miro a lo largo de la calle y allí, en lo alto, estaba su casa. Le pareció que todas las ventanas se hallaban iluminadas, iluminadas desafiando a la niebla a empañar su brillo.

¡Su hogar! ¡Era verdad! Allí era donde deseaba ir. Allí era donde corría. ¡Al hogar, con Sakura!

Ahora sabía que el puerto que había estado buscando en sueños, que el refugio que la niebla le había ocultado no era Takara… ¡Nunca Takara! No había más seguridad en ella que arenas movedizas. Era Sakura…Sakura, que tenía brazos fuertes para sostenerlo, un pecho cálido para recibir su cansada cabeza, comprensión absoluta. Ella lo quería. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Sakura lo quería a pesar de todos sus desprecios y alarde de lo contrario? Benjiro lo había visto y en su último suspiro le había dicho: _"¡Sé bueno con ella!"_

"_Takara no es la única persona estúpidamente ciega_—pensó—; _yo también debí haber visto"_

Durante muchos años había apoyado su espalda contra el muro de piedra del amor de Sakura y lo había tomado como algo debido y natural, al igual que había tomado el amor de Benjiro. Comprendió que Benjiro había estado a su lado luchando, y que Sakura había permanecido silenciosa, en el fondo, amándolo, comprendiendo y dispuesta a ayudarlo. Sakura desde pequeña cuidándolo; Sakura leyendo en sus ojos el sufrimiento y sacándolo a bailar; Sakura dándole seguridad casándose con él; Sakura tranquilizándolo por las noches al despertar de su pesadilla….No, ninguna mujer hace esas cosas por un hombre al que no quiere hasta lo locura.

Los árboles golpeteaban sobre él pero Sasuke ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Porque, cuando pensó en Sakura y evocó su rostro blanco, su sonrisa brillante y sus grandes ojos verdes, un temblor se apoderó de él.

"_Yo le amo"_ pensó. Y, como siempre, acepto la verdad si asombro, como un niño que acepta un regalo.

"_Siempre la he amado. Ella ha sido la única. Y, si no hubiera sido por Takara, me habría dado cuenta hace mucho"._

La amaba como era, despreocupada, bipolar, inteligente, apasionada, dulce.

"_¡Condena idiotez de Takara!_—pensó enojado—. _El honor de Takara siempre me ha dejado malparado. Si desde un principio sabía que iba a casarse no me hubiera dado esperanzas. Sakura nunca me ha dejado malparado, ni aún en aquella espantosa noche de la fiesta de Takara, en que debió haberme matado. Aún cuando me dejo a la mitad del camino en la misión de la Hierba, sabía que estaba seguro. ¡Me ha amado siempre y yo he sido tan ruin con ella! Una y otra vez le he herido, y ella es demasiado orgullosa para dejarlo ver. Y cuando murió Daichi… ¿Cómo he podido…?"._

Había perdido, excepto el dinero, todo lo que hacía la vida digna de ser vivida: Mikoto, Fagaku, Itachi, Daichi, Benjiro y Takara. Había tenido que perderlos a todos para darse cuenta de que amaba a Sakura. Le amaba porque era la única persona que lo llenaba, lo comprendía. Era su otra mitad.

"_Voy a decírselo todo_—pensó—. _Comprenderá. Siempre comprende. Le diré cuanto la quiero y lo idiota que he sido, y la compensare por todo"._

De repente se sintió fuerte y feliz. Ya no tenía miedo a la oscuridad y a la niebla, y sentía el corazón lleno de alegría. No le importaba el futuro. Ya conocía el refugio. Comenzó a andar de prisa, hacia su hogar y el camino le pareció muy largo. Muy lejano. Echó a correr. Pero esta vez no le hacía correr el miedo. Corría porque los brazos de Sakura le esperaban al final de la calle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cuando estamos dormidos, a veces necesitamos de una pérdida o un golpe fuerte para despertar, para lanzarnos a hacer aquello que en un estado de paz, no nos atreveríamos a hacer._

_**Walt Whitman.**_

**Por fin el penúltimo capítulo. La verdad odie a Takara, ¿cómo le dice a Sasuke que ha sufrido, si ella puedo evitar todo lo que paso entre Sakura y él? Me desespero y me dieron ganas de matarla. Creo que la muerte de Benjiro fue muy necesaria para que se diera cuenta de lo que siente por Sakura.**

**Ahora sólo faltan las confesiones. Por fin Sakura le dirá todo. El último capítulo lo subiré el lunes si es que no me voy de vacaciones, sino hasta que regrese.**

**Gracias a las chicas lindas que comentaron:**

**-Mary-animeangel**

**-Adriss**

**-vanessa121010**

_**-DULCECITO311**_

_**-lovetemaki1**_

_**-sakuraflordelis**_

_**-vaanee….Si, yo también lloré con el capítulo, no me gusto que muriera pero era parte de la historia. Sólo falta la parte en que sufrirá Sasuke.**_

_**-Sesslain….Espero que ya no estés enferma. A mí tampoco me gusto el capítulo y creo que odie a la aurora por matar a Daichi y ahora a Benjiro, pero erea necesario. Que estés bien =DD**_

_**-BrujaAradia…Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra que la historia te guste C=**_


	18. Expiación

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro de la autora Margaret Mitchell.

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Todos hemos nacido para el amor…_

_es el principio de nuestra existencia, como también es el fin._

_**Benjamín Disraeli.**_

**Capítulo 18: Expiación.**

La puerta principal estaba ligeramente entreabierta. A pesar de tanta iluminación, la casa se hallaba tranquila, no con la serena tranquilidad del sueño, sino con un silencio cansado y vigilante, que tenía algo de presagio.

Empezaba a subir las escaleras cuando vio la puerta del comedor cerrada, recordando cuántas noches, en aquel último verano, ella había estado ahí sola, sentada y bebiendo hasta emborracharse de tal modo que tenía que venir Naruto a llevarla a la cama. La culpa había sido de Sasuke, pero ahora cambiaría. ¡Todo iba a ser tan distinto de ahora en adelante!

Quedamente abrió la puerta y la vio. Sakura estaba sentada ante la mesa, hundida en su silla. Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no correr hacia ella. Pero, cuando Sakura levantó la vista y lo miró, algo en su mirada lo paralizó y detuvo las palabras que iban a salir de sus labios.

Ella lo miraba imperturbable, con sus ojos verdes muy fatigados y sin brillo alguno, como si estuviera gastada por el prolongado uso. Ella lo miro, lo miro tranquila, casi amistosamente y eso lo asustó.

—Ven y siéntate—dijo—. ¿Ha muerto?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y avanzo hacia ella. Se dejo caer en la silla que Sakura le ofrecía. No deseaba hablar de Benjiro, en cambio quería gritarle: _"Te quiero"_ pero vio algo en el rostro de Sakura que lo detuvo.

— ¡Dios le de eterno descanso!—dijo ella, sombría—. Era la única persona verdaderamente buena que he conocido.

Y permaneció un momento en silencio. Luego hablo haciendo un esfuerzo, y dijo lentamente:

— ¡Un verdadero caballero!

Su sombría mirada se dirigió al vacío. En sus ojos había la misma expresión que viera Sasuke la noche en la que le anuncio que regresaría a la Hierba a curar heridos. No podía analizar ni comprender lo que ella experimentaba. Los ojos de Sakura miraron a Sasuke y su voz cambió. Ahora era indiferente y fría.

—De modo que ha muerto…Una suerte pata ti, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?—grito él, dolorido—. ¡Las últimas palabras se refirieron a ti!

Los ojos de Sakura relampaguearon. Se volvió a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué dijo?—su voz era fría; la mano que puso en la muñeca de Sasuke le apretó con fuerza—. Dímelo.

Él no quería decírselo. No era así como había pensado iniciar la conversación sobre su amor.

—Dijo…Dijo: _"Sé bueno con Sakura. ¡Te quiere tanto!"_

Ella lo miro y soltó su muñeca. Su cara se torno totalmente inexpresiva. De repente se levanto, se dirigió a la ventana y miro hacia afuera con atención, como si escudríñese algo.

— ¿Dijo algo más?—pregunto sin volver la cabeza.

—Me pidió que cuidara de Yusei…Me encargo también que velara por Takara.

Ella quedo unos momentos en silencio y luego rió quedamente.

—Es conveniente tener la autorización del primer hombre, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sakura se volvió y Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que no había burla en la expresión de su esposa. Su rostro no reflejaba el menor interés: parecía el de una mujer que está viendo representar el último acto de una comedia poco entretenida.

—Creo que estoy hablando bastante claro. Benjiro ha muerto. Tú, desde luego puedes divorciarte de mí, de modo que…Takara y tus sueños se convierten en realidad con las bendiciones de Benjiro.

— ¿Divorciarme?—grito él—. ¡No, no!

Sin darse cuenta corrió hasta ella y la cogió del brazo.

— ¡Estás terriblemente equivocada! Yo no me quiero divorciar…Yo…

Se detuvo porque no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Sakura lo cogió por la barbilla, le volvió la cara hacia la luz y lo miro intensamente. Él le devolvió la mirada con el corazón en los ojos e intentaba encontrar en el rostro de ella alguna respuesta, algún destello de esperanza, de alegría. Seguramente había comprendido….Más todo lo que encontró fue la mirada suave e inexpresiva que lo había defraudado tantas veces. Sakura le soltó la barbilla y se volvió a dejar caer en la silla con ojos dirigidos a Sasuke en una mirada indiferente.

—Estás equivocada—dijo por fin, nervioso frente a ella—. Sakura, hoy, cuando lo supe, volví a casa corriendo para decirte…Vida mía, yo…

—Estás cansado—dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo—. Es mejor que vayas a la cama.

—Pero tengo que decirte que…

—Sasuke—dijo lentamente—, no deseo oír nada.

—No sabes lo que voy a decir.

—Está escrito claramente en tu cara. Alguien o algo te a hecho comprender que no es apropiado que te cases con la viuda del que fue tu mejor amigo. Y esto ha hecho aparecer ante ti mis encantos a una luz nueva y atractiva. Y no vale la pena hablar de eso—acabo con un leve suspiro.

Sasuke la miro con asombro. Desde luego, siempre Sakura había leído en él con suma facilidad. Sakura sabía. Tenía que convencerla a fuerza de cariño y de demostraciones de amor y ¡qué agradable resultaría esto!

—Sakura, voy a decírtelo todo—contesto poniendo las manos a ambos lados de ella e inclinándose—. ¡He estado tan equivocado, he sido tan loco!

—Sasuke, no sigas de este modo. No te humilles ante mí. Déjanos alguna dignidad, deja algo a salvo de nuestro matrimonio. Evítanos esto último.

Sasuke se enderezo bruscamente. ¿Evítanos esto último? ¿Qué quería decir con _"esto último_"? ¡Eso era lo primero! ¡Su principio!

—Pero tengo que decirte—empezó rápidamente como si temiera que ella le tapara la boca con la mano—, Sakura ¡Te quiero tanto, mi amor! Te he querido desde siempre. Siempre te he pertenecido y he sido tan idiota que no lo he sabido. Sakura, tienes que creerme.

Sakura, de pie ante él, lo miro con una mirada que le atravesó el cerebro. Sasuke vio en sus ojos que le creía, pero vio también que aquello le interesaba muy poco. ¿Iría a pagarle con su misma moneda?

—Te creo—dijo Sakura por fin—. Pero, ¿qué hay de Takara Shiranui?

—Takara—contesto Sasuke con impaciencia—. Yo…creo que hace siglos que no me importa. Era como si yo hubiera hecho un traje y se lo hubiera puesto. Nunca me habría preocupado por ella si hubiera sabido cómo era en realidad. Es alguien tan floja, de tan poco espíritu y con miedo a todo…No perdamos el tiempo hablando de ella. ¿Qué nos importa Takara ahora? ¿No te alegras de saber…? Quiero decir…ahora que yo…

Al encontrarse con los ojos cansados de Sakura, Sasuke no supo qué decir. Se sentía inseguro. Si ella le ayudase un poco…Si se sentara sobre su regazo…Pero al mirarla se dio cuenta de que Sakura no lo hacía por venganza. Estaba impávida, como si nada de lo que él le había dicho tuviese la menor trascendencia.

— ¿Si me alegro?—dijo—. Hubiera dado gracias a Dios de rodillas por oír antes esto que me estás diciendo. Pero ahora no tiene importancia.

— ¿No tiene importancia? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Claro que la tiene! Sakura, a ti te importa, ¿verdad? Tiene que importarte. Benjiro dijo que te importaba.

—Sí, y tenía razón, con arreglo a lo que él supo. Pero Sasuke, ¿no se te ha ocurrido nunca pensar que el amor más infinito puede disipare?

Él la miro atónito.

—El mío se ha disipado—continúo Sakura—. Se ha disipado luchando contra Takara y tu loca obstinación, que te ha hecho aferrarte como a un perro a cualquier cosa que creías desear…Mi amor por ti se disipó, te lo repito.

—Pero el amor no puede acabar así.

— ¿Y el tuyo por Takara?

—Yo nuca amé realmente a Takara.

—Pues lo fingías muy bien…hasta esta noche. No te lo estoy echando en cara o reprochándote. Si eres capaz de escucharme durante unos minutos, puedo explicarte lo que quiero decir. Aunque no veo la necesidad de las explicaciones. ¡La verdad está tan clara!

Sasuke se sentó. Era la primera vez que ella le hablaba de sus sentimientos.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez pensar que yo te amaba todo lo que una mujer puede amar a un hombre? ¿Qué te amaba desde que éramos niños? Durante la guerra te deje esa noche y volví para conseguir olvidarte, pero no pude y tuve que volver. Después de la guerra me arriesgue a ir al hospital sencillamente para volver a verte. Te quería tanto, que no importo hacer que dejaras a Karin. Te quería pero no podía hacértelo saber. ¡Eres tan cruel con los que te quieren!

Ante el débil eco de pasión que sonaba en la voz de Sakura, el placer y la alegría se apoderaron de Sasuke.

—Sabía que no me querías cuando me case contigo. Sabía lo de Takara. Pero estaba tan loca que creí que conseguiría hacer que me quisieras. Ríete si te parece; mas deseaba cuidarte, mimarte, darte todo cuanto desearas. Deseaba casarme contigo y protegerte. ¡Habías tenido que luchar tanto, Sasuke! Yo comprendía por lo que habías pasado, y deseaba que me permitieras luchar a tu lado.

Su voz era tranquila y cansada. Su voz, sus gestos, más que sus palabras, lo perturbaron, le hicieron comprender que su alegría de un momento antes había sido prematura. Algo iba mal, terriblemente mal. No podía saber lo qué era pero esperaba que Sakura disipara sus temores.

— ¡Era tan evidente que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro! Tan evidente, que yo era la única que te conocía y te comprendía, Sasuke. Te quería y corrí el riesgo. Creí que Takara se borraría de tu imaginación. Pero—y Sakura se encogió de hombros—probé todo lo que se me ocurrió y nada hizo efecto. Siempre me decía que sería la última vez que lo intentaba pero te veía y volvía a caer. Me decía a mi misma que si lo dejaba de intentar, tal vez la próxima vez lograría que me quisieras. ¡Y te amaba tanto, Sasuke! Sólo con que me hubieses dejado, te hubiese querido tan dulce y tiernamente como nunca amó una mujer aun hombre. Más no podía dejar que lo averiguases, porque sabía que me creerías débil y tratarías de usar mi amor contra mí. Y siempre, siempre Takara se interponía. Me volvía loca. No podía sentarme todas las noches frente a ti a la mesa sabiendo que hubieras deseado que Takara estuviera en mi sitio. Y no podía estrecharte en mis brazos por la noche y saber…Bueno, todo esto ya no tiene ninguna importancia. Eso fue lo que me llevo a Kenji. Él es un hermano para mí y el único que me ha visto sufrir por ti. No podía ir con Naruto porque sería como darle a escoger entre tú y yo y no era justo.

— ¡Sakura!—Sasuke se sintió culpable.

Pero ella le impuso el silencio y continúo:

—Y luego, aquella noche, cuando me subiste en brazos, pensé, esperé…Espere tanto que tenía miedo de verte a la mañana siguiente, por temor a haberme y que no me quisieras. Tenía tanto miedo de que te rieras de mí, que salí y me emborrache. Y cuando volví me temblaban las piernas, y, si tú hubieras dado solo un paso a mi encuentro o me hubieras demostrado cariño de algún modo, creo que te hubiera besado los pies; pero no lo hiciste.

— ¡Sakura! Yo ya me estaba dando cuenta de que te quería entonces; pero te mostrabas tan odiosa que yo…

—Es verdad—dijo ella—. Parece que hayamos estado jugando al escondite. Mas ahora ya no tiene importancia. Cuando estuviste enfermo y yo tenía la culpa, yo no me separe de la puerta, esperando que me llamaras. Pero no me llamaste. Comprendí lo loca que había sido y que todo había terminado.

Se detuvo y miro a lo lejos, viendo algo que él no podía divisar. Él sólo podía contemplar en silencia su rostro atormentado.

—Me quedaba Daichi, y comprendí que al fin y al cabo, no se había acabado todo. Me gustaba pensar que Daichi eras tú de niño. ¡Se parecía tanto a ti, tan voluntarioso, tan valiente! Y a él podía mimarlo, lo mismo que hubiera querido mimarte a ti. Pero no era como tú…Él me quería. Podía recoger el amor que tú rechazabas y dárselo a él, y esto era como una bendición para mí…Cuando se marchó, se lo llevó todo.

De repente, Sasuke sintió compasión por Sakura, una compasión tan grande que borraba su propio dolor y su temor a lo que aquellas palabras pudiese significar. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía compasión por alguien sin experimentar desprecio al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Vida mía!—dijo acercándose a ella con la esperanza que lo tomara para después sentarse en su regazo—. Vida mía siento mucho lo pasado ¡pero te compensare todo! Podemos ser muy felices ahora que sabemos la verdad, y… ¡Sakura…mírame Sakura! Pueden venir otros hijos, no como Daichi, pero…

—Gracias; no—dijo Sakura, como si rehusase un trozo de pan—. No quiero volver a exponer mi corazón.

—Sakura, no me digas eso. ¿Cómo podría hacerte comprender? Ya te he dicho lo muchísimo que lo siento.

—Querido, eres tan niño…Crees que con decir: _"Lo siento", _todos los errores y las heridas de los años pasados pueden remediarse y borrarse.

Sasuke estaba asustado. Pensaba: _"Sakura es mi alama y le estoy perdiendo. Y, si le pierdo a ella, nada más me importa. No, ni mis amigos, ni dinero ni nada. Si le tuviera a ella ya nada más me importaría. Pero esto no puede significar… ¡No puede!"._

—Sakura, si alguna vez me has querido tanto, debe quedar en tú alma algo para mí—dijo desesperado.

—Sólo encuentro que queden dos cosas, y son las que tú más odias: compasión y un extraño sentimiento de benevolencia.

¡Compasión, benevolencia! Cualquier cosa menos piedad y benevolencia. Siempre que había sentido esas dos emociones por alguien, iban emparejadas con el desprecio. Ella lo despreciaba, por tanto. ¡Cualquier cosa antes que la indiferente benevolencia que leía en su rostro!

—Entonces…entonces ¿quieres decir que yo lo he destrozado todo…que tú ya no me quieres nada en absoluto?

—Así es.

—Pero—repitió Sasuke tercamente, como un niño que cree que exponer su deseo es conseguirlo—, pero yo te quiero.

—Lo cual es una desgracia para ti.

Sasuke la miro para comprobar si había ironía en sus palabras; más no era así. Sakura estaba suponiendo simplemente un hecho. Un hecho que él aún no podía admitir.

—Además me voy a marchar.

La mandíbula de Sasuke tembló. ¡Marchase Sakura! ¡No, todo menos eso! ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin ella? Sakura no podía irse…Pero ¿cómo retenerla? Era impotente contra su fría determinación y sus indiferentes palabras.

—Me voy a marchar. Iba a decírtelo cuando regresaras de tu misión.

— ¿Me abandonas?

—No te sientas esposo abandonado y dramático, Sasuke. No te va ese papel. ¿No quieres divorcio no siquiera separación? Bueno, entonces vendré lo bastante frecuente para evitar murmuraciones.

— ¡Al diablo con las murmuraciones!—grito enfadado—. ¡Te quiero! Llévame contigo.

—No—respondió decidida.

Sasuke tenía ganas de tirar todas las cosas en su camino para calmar su frustración pero un resto de orgullo y sentido común lo hizo detenerse. Pensó: _"Si lo hago se limitará a mirarme o se reirá de mi. No debo suplicar, no debo hacer nada que me exponga a su desprecio. Debe respetarme aunque…aunque no me quiera"._

Levantó la barbilla y se esforzó por preguntar con tranquilidad:

— ¿A dónde piensas ir?

—No lo sé. Tal vez al País del Viento o a la Lluvia. Necesito encontrar una cosa que me mantenga ocupada y me devuelva la tranquilidad que he perdido. Tengo casi 24 años. Necesito volver a sentirme viva y serle útil a la gente…

—Basta—dijo Sasuke de pronto.

Comprendió que no podía soportar por más tiempo escuchar con serenidad el sonido de su voz cuando ya no quedaba amor en su esposa.

—Comprendes lo que estaba diciendo, ¿verdad?—pregunto, poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke la miro con súplica. Su corazón se reflejaba en su rostro.

—No—exclamo—. Todo lo que sé es que no me quieres y que te marchas. ¡Oh amor mío! Si tú te marchas, ¿qué va a ser de mí?

Por un momento, Sakura vaciló como si se preguntase si no sería mejor una mentira piadosa que la verdad desnuda. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Quisiera que me pudiese importar lo que haces o quieres. Pero no puedo.

Luego lo miro fijamente, con una mirada tan profunda que Sasuke sintió que le faltaba el aire y se le encogía el corazón, y le dijo:

—Tal vez en esta vida no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos en la vida que sigue…Asegúrate de que esa vez no lo dejemos ir, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke, mudo, le oyó subir las escaleras sintiendo que lo asfixiaba el dolor que sentía en la garganta. Con el ruido de pasos, que moría en el vestíbulo, moría la última cosa por la que valía la pena vivir. Sabía que no había apelación. Que ninguna razón desviaría a aquel frío cerebro de su veredicto. Sabía que Sakura había pensado cada una de las palabras que había dicho, por muy a la ligera que algunas de ellas hubieran sido pronunciadas. Lo sabía, porque sentía en ella algo fuerte, implacable, todas las cualidades que en vano buscara en Takara.

Jamás había comprendido a ninguna de las dos mujeres a quienes había amado, y así las había perdido a las dos. Ahora tenía una vaga sensación de que, si hubiera comprendido a Takara, nunca la abría amado y si hubiera comprendido a Sakura nunca le hubiera perdido.

Sentía un embotamiento de la mente; un embotamiento que—lo sabía por su larga experiencia—daría paso a un dolor agudo, lo mismo que los destrozados tejidos divididos por el bisturí del cirujano atraviesan un instante la insensibilidad antes de que comience su tortura.

"_No quiero pensar en esto ahora_—pensó, ceñudo, evocando su antiguo conjuro mágico—. _Me volveré loco si pienso ahora en que le pierdo. Pensaré en ello mañana"._

"_Pero_—gritaba su corazón, rechazando el conjuro—_no puedo dejarle marchar. Tiene que haber algún medio para impedirlo"._

—No quiero pensar en esto ahora—repitió en voz alta, procurando relegar su desconsuelo a los más escondido de su mente, procurando encontrar baluarte contra la marea ascendiente de dolor—. Yo…En fin, yo mañana me iré al Barrio Uchiha—Y se sintió aliviado.

Había ido otra vez al Barrio, medroso y derrotado, y había salido entre sus acogedores muros de la casa fuerte y armado para la victoria. Lo que había conseguido una vez sin saber cómo, lo conseguiría de nuevo. ¿De qué modo? No lo sabía. No quería discurrir sobre ello ahora. Lo único que quería tener era un espacio abierto en el cual respirar a gusto, un lugar tranquilo para cicatrizar sus heridas, un refugio en qué trazar su plan de campaña. Creía ver la casa al final de la larga calle dándole la bienvenida a través de las rojizas hojas otoñales.

Se sintió vagamente reconfortado y fortalecido por esta evocada imagen, y algunos de sus locos pesares y de sus heridas quedaron relegadas al fondo de su mente. Permaneció recordando algunos detalles: él corriendo por la larga calle, entrando por el pequeño jardín y Mikoto esperándole con una sonrisa; Itachi entrenando y Fagaku llegando cansado del trabajo. El Barrio era el último eslabón con los tiempos pasados…

Con el espíritu de su Clan, que se niega a reconocer la derrota, aún cuando lo mire fijamente, cara a cara, Sasuke levanto la cabeza. Atraería de nuevo a Sakura. Estaba convencido de que lo conseguiría. No había existido una sola mujer a la que no hubiese subyugado cuando se lo había propuesto.

"_Pensaré en todo esto mañana, en el Barrio. Allí me será más fácil soportarlo. Sí, mañana pensaré en el medio de convencer a Sakura. Después de todo, mañana será otro día"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me lo contaron y lo olvidé._

_Lo vi y lo entendí. Lo hice y lo aprendí._

_**Confucio.**_

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**¿Quieren epílogo? Sí es así denme sus opiniones. Yo tengo planeado uno que sea parte de la historia pero sin continuarla. Es decir, que no sea de que si Sasuke recupero a Sakura o no, más bien uno en donde si haya Sasusaku.**

**Por fin la historia ya está. La adaptación de la historia es de **_**"Lo que el viento se llevó" **_**de Margaret Mitchell, es muy conocida y espero que lean el libro, vale la pena leer más de 1100 páginas y aunque la película también me encanta sigo prefiriendo el libro. El final es alternativo pero en los otros dos libros que sacaron ellos si se quedan juntos.**

**La verdad es que me encantan las historias Sasusaku y ésta no es precisamente una en donde se vea mucho eso, pero la elegí porque me gusta lo que el libro transmite: muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que ya es muy tarde, como dice una de las frases del libro: **_**"Creo que siempre te sentirás más atraída por el brillo que por el oro" **_**y es algo muy común, además de que en muchas historias el protagonista hombre le hace de todo a la protagonista y ella perdona todo como si nada, y muy frecuente en la mujer, como si no tuviéramos dignidad o algo así. No las crítico, las leo y me gusta pero creo que la vida es más difícil a como la plasman en esas novelas.**

**Si tienen una duda háganmela saber =DD**

**De verdad muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero que no les haya decepcionado el final.**

**Muchas gracias a las chicas bonitas que me dieron ánimos de seguir, aunque sé que hay más:**

**-DULCECITO311**

**-Adriss**

**-Yuuki Tenpouin96**

**-f-zelda**

**-vanessa121010**

**-sesslain…me alegra que ya estés mejor. Muchas gracias por haber siempre comentado =DD y también muchas gracias por tus deseos (:**

**-BrujaAradia….Aquí está el final. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios =DD**


	19. Epílogo

**Lo que dejamos ir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo.**

Dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor para después ir por un vaso de agua. Ese día hacía mucho calor.

No había ruido que le indicara que se encontrara en casa así que comenzó a buscarlo para asegurarse. Dejó el vaso de agua y atravesó el amplio vestíbulo hasta llegar a la biblioteca que estaba muy iluminada por los rayos del sol gracias al gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero de su casa.

Le encantaba.

Desde ahí podía ver el estanque y las hojas rojizas de los árboles que caían con el viento por el espacioso jardín adornado de sus flores favoritas. Ver ese cuadro la relajaba.

Una persona que estaba sentada en el sofá atrajo su atención.

Le vio leer unas hojas que tenía entre las manos. Poco después lo vio leer la última página para finalmente cerrar la carpeta, dejándola sobre la mesita enfrente del sofá y dar un sorbo a la taza de café.

Se acercó lentamente para sentarse frente al sofá donde él estaba. Le mostró una amplia sonrisa y le vio impaciente cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia y su mirada se poso en ella.

— ¿Lo has terminado de leer?—le pregunto algo nerviosa.

—Hmp—fue la afirmación que obtuvo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

Él sólo se dedico a mirarla profundamente, con un atisbo de irritación que la hizo ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿No te gusto?—su voz denotaba algo de temor.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que poner **mi **nombre en la historia?—siseó.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun—respondió con la cabeza gacha—. Necesitaba terminar el borrador lo más rápido y no me dio tiempo de escoger otros nombres. Puse los que se me ocurrieron.

Aún con la cabeza gacha volvió a ver que tomaba café.

—Así que soy un idiota que no se da cuenta de la verdad—dijo en un tono que Sakura no supo interpretar.

Sakura levanto la mirada para comprobar si había un atisbo de diversión en sus palabras pero lo único que encontró fue que la seguía mirado fijamente.

—En la historia, sí—dijo ella disimulando una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te pareció?

— ¿No es algo corto para ser un libro?

—Es sólo el borrador. Además necesito investigar unas cosas más para que sea más largo si es que deciden publicarlo…Aún no me has dicho que te ha parecido.

Ella lo vio sonreír ligeramente.

—Es buena—dijo por fin—. Entrelazas bien todo y ampliándola quedaría más claro algunas partes para que el impacto del final sea mayor. ¿El final es abierto?

—No lo sé. No lo he pensado. Supongo que sí—le sonrió. Se sentía feliz de que su historia le hubiera gustado. A pesar de sus cortas palabras sabía que le había gustado más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir y eso era suficiente para subirle al ánimo. Y, como si le adivinara el pensamiento agregó de forma divertida—. Le cambiaré los nombres. Tú no fuiste tan idiota para dejar escapar a la mujer que amabas.

— ¿Ah, sí?—le pregunto levantando una ceja.

—Sí—le contesto ella—. A pesar de que pareces frío, no lo eres, al menos conmigo. Sólo que me gustaría que fueras de los que dicen a sus esposas lo mucho que la aman.

El rostro de Sasuke se torno indiferente al tiempo que se recostaba en el respaldo del sofá y cerraba los ojos.

—Entonces divórciate y búscate a uno así—dijo tajantemente.

Sakura sonrió aún más. Sabía que Sasuke fingía indignación o enojo para que ella fuera a mimarlo y "contentarlo", y eso a ella, le encantaba por lo que se paro del sofá para sentarse ahora en su regazo y pasarle los brazos por el cuello.

—No te enojes, Sasuke-kun—dijo, besándolo de forma delicada—. Yo te quiero sólo a ti. Así como eres.

Sintió como Sasuke rodeaba su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la atraía más a él.

— ¿Crees que lo publiquen?

—Sí—le respondió mientras la miraba.

Al encontrarse sus miradas, Sakura se perdió en sus ojos mientras recordaba por todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder estar juntos. Cuando Sasuke volvió, era más frío y no confiaba en nadie y Sakura tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que la volviera a dejar entrar en su vida, y justo cuando pensaba que nunca iba a poder amarla, él con pequeños detalles, le demostró lo contrario.

Ella siempre había creído más en las acciones que en las palabras, estas se las llevaba el viento tan rápido, pero Sasuke le demostró que la quería. No necesitaba que le dijera todos los días que la amaba; con acciones pequeñas o una mirada él se lo decía. Y cada día se abría más con ella, en sólo un año de estar casados. Era muy pronto para que él pudiera volver a confiar plenamente después de mucho tiempo de haber sufrido tanto, pero ella sabía que él se repondría y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que eso pasara.

—Me alegra que tú no seas ese Sasuke—le dijo al volver de sus recuerdos—. Tú si te diste cuenta de mis encantos—terminó divertida.

— ¿Cuáles encantos?—pregunto extrañado al tiempo que ella le daba un codazo en las costillas de manera juguetona.

— ¡Eres malo, Sasuke-kun!—exclamo haciendo un puchero de indignación.

Ante esto él la apretó más hacía sí.

—Tomaste el hábito que tienes para tu historia—la señalo sentada en su regazo; sonriendo de medio lado cuando ella se sonrojo, haciéndola olvidar el tema de antes con la pregunta—. ¿Terminan juntos?

Sakura no comprendió al principio a qué se refería porque todavía estaba algo apenada por el comentario de Sasuke, pero luego comprendió y dijo:

—Creo que sí, pero ella no se lo pondrá fácil. Pasaron muchas cosas entre ellos para que todo se arregle de una manera fácil.

— ¿Cuándo te van a decir si lo publican?

—No lo sé—contesto mordiéndose el labio. Sakura observó cómo Sasuke se acercaba para besarla. Él no su pudo resistir ante la imagen de unos instantes antes.

—Te espere mucho—Sakura le acaricio la mejilla, cambiando repentinamente su tono de voz, de uno alegre a uno melancólico—. Pensé que nunca iba a poder estar contigo.

—Lo siento—fue lo único que pudo decir, comprendiendo por todo lo que ella había tenido que pasar por él—. Por lo menos me hiciste sufrir menos que esa Sakura.

—Sólo por eso me tienes que compensar—lo abrazó más—. Me hiciste esperar mucho y no te puse las cosas tan difíciles.

Lo había perdonado tan pronto, no porque no lo mereciera, sino porque después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no quería desperdiciar tiempo en el orgullo. Además Sasuke estaba falto de afecto, y ella tenía que curarlo. Después de todo el había sufrido tanto que ella no podía prolongar su agonía con sus rechazos.

— ¿No?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño—. Solamente, durante cuatro meses, me ignoraste para al final casi matarme de dolor con el golpe que me diste y al segundo siguiente curándome preocupada, perdonándome.

—Te lo merecías—le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura sabía que no era de los que le gustaban ni demostraban cariño. Sin embargo, poco a poco se volvía más expresivo y era más cariñoso; sólo con ella. Había tenido que interpretar sus silencios y sus miradas para poder descifrar lo que sentía. Cuando lo veía, como ahora, con sus intensos ojos negros viéndola y verse reflejado en ellos, se alegraba de no haberse rendido.

Mirando al pasado en un recuento por su vida pudo darse cuenta de sólo había obtenido lo que se merecía. Y también Sasuke. No es que hubieran sido—ni serían—lo más buenos del mundo, pero habían tenido que pasar tanto, además de no darse por vencidos.

Es por eso que en el libro había muchas de las experiencias que ella había vivido, como el curar a cientos de heridos después de la guerra y la devastación y desolación en que el mundo se encontraba sumergido al término de la guerra. Esto la dejo marcada; una marca que toda su vida traería consigo, al igual que todos aquellos que sabían el infierno que implicaba una guerra. Pero lo que más la dejo marcada fue que la vida es algo efímero, tan efímero que cuando menos te lo esperas, se va.

Y esto mismo hizo que supiera apreciarla, y quería que a través de sus palabras, la demás personas se dieran cuenta de su valor y que no la desperdiciaran. ¡Cuántas personas no habría que darían lo que fueran por volver a ver a sus hijos desaparecidos! ¡De saber dónde estaban los cuerpos de sus familiares para poder llorarles!

Lo que quería dar a entender es que se dieran cuenta de lo que tienen, no como el Sasuke de su libro que no supo apreciar a Sakura, por creer que Takara era la indicada; ver las cosas sin verlas como en realidad son, desperdiciando la felicidad y la vida en cosas que realmente no tienen importancia sólo por no querer aceptar los sentimientos.

Si el Sasuke o la Sakura de su novela no hubieran sido tan orgullosos, habrían acabado juntos.

Eso fue lo que la llevo a querer escribir, además de continuar con su trabajo en el hospital, el querer que otros llegaran a ser felices como lo era ella con Sasuke. Aunque no una manera fácil.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?—le pregunto extrañado y algo preocupado ante la manera en cómo se aferraba a él, como si tuviera miedo a que la dejara.

—Es sólo que te quiero tanto, que no sé qué haría o sería de mí si te llegaras apartar de mi lado—le dijo con algo de tristeza con sólo pensarlo—. Pero quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo, y que no me arrepiento de nada. Gracias por todo Sasuke.

Sasuke se asustó un poco de las palabras de Sakura. Parecía una despedida. Pero la conocía demasiado pasa saber qué era lo que en verdad la motivaba a decirle esas cosas.

A pesar de que ella era la persona más importante para él, no solía decírselo, no porque no quisiera, sino que le resultaba difícil, pero en ese momento le salió natural.

—Yo también te amo.

Y eso basto para los dos.

Sakura no sabía que pasaría a la mañana siguiente. Ella no creía en el "felices para siempre", aunque le gustara más esa idea, porque no sabía qué pasaría, así que trataba de disfrutar al máximo estar con él y sus seres queridos. Sólo confiaba en que pudiera estar así siempre de este modo con él: con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella, protegiéndola de todo, mientras que ella podía acariciar sus negros cabellos entre sus dedos y darle pequeños besos en la mejilla, demostrándole lo mucho que lo quería.

Eso, y muchas cosas más, era lo que valía la pena vivir la vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siento mucho la tardanza. La verdad no sabía si continuar la historia en dónde acaba el fic o hacer otro final diferente. Al final me decidí por este porque no era posible abarcar en un solo capítulo su reconciliación sin que acabaran juntos de una manera fácil, y eso no va con la historia. No quería arruinarla, siento que se perdería el sentido de lo que la historia quiere decir. Sin embargo, hay dos autores que continúan con la historia: Alexandra Ripley y Donald McCaig, en ambos libros se quedan juntos pero los libros no se comparan en nada con el de Margaret Mitchell.**

**Aún así, espero que este epílogo sea de su agrado aunque tal vez no era lo que esperaban. No lo quise hacer tan empalagoso, pero también quise escribir algo con Sasusaku ya que no hubo mucho en casi toda la historia tanto como me hubiera gustado.**

**Espero que se haya entendido lo que quise decir en la historia. Creo que no me quedo tanto como me hubiera gustado.**

**De verdad agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que de que la historia haya sido de su agrado. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo. =DDD**

**-alice….Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Gracias por leer la historia. **

**-BrujaArida…Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado. C=**

**-f-zelda…..Gracias por tu comentario C= **

**-shizu…..Gracias por tu hermoso comentario, me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, espero que no sea tan triste el epílogo.**

**-sombradeluz….muchas gracias por comentar. **

**-sesslain…..De verdad muchas gracias por siempre comentar. Significo mucho para mí. Espero que ya estés por completo bien. Un beso =DD**


End file.
